Monatrophis
by Peluchette
Summary: [B.A.P Fiction/ DaeJae] L'école Monatrophis n'est pas une école ordinaire. Les étudiants qu'elle renferme ont des capacités que les humains n'ont pas.
1. Chapter 1

_Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction DaeJae que j'écris pour une amie. J'essaye le style un peu fantastique bien que ce ne soit pas du tout mon domaine. Donc excusez moi d'avance pour la qualité médiocre de cet écrit. Ce chapitre est court, j'en ai conscience. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques et autres conseils._

* * *

La lune était haute dans le ciel quand les pas des nouveaux élèves raisonnèrent dans les couloirs de l'école Monatrophis.

Monatrophis n'était pas une école ordinaire. Elle accueillait des étudiants comme tous les autres établissements et leur donnait une bonne éducation. Ce qui n'était pas ordinaire, c'était les jeunes personnes qu'elle renfermait. Aucun d'eux ne pouvaient être qualifiés « d'humain » . Cachant leur véritable nature au reste de la population ils étaient dissimulés derrière les hauts murs de Monatrophis.

Le directeur accueilli les premières année dans la grande salle commune lors de cette froide nuit d'hiver. Certains ne pouvaient sortir quand le soleil éclairait le ciel, il avait donc été décidé que la rentrée se ferait en pleine nuit. Certains d'entre eux ne supportaient pas non plus la chaleur et devaient se terrer lorsque les beaux jours revenaient. L'hiver était donc la saison appropriée pour cet évènement.

« -Bienvenue ! »

La voix du directeur tonna dans la pièce et tous les étudiants firent silence. YoungJae regarda son meilleur ami avec qui il était venu. JongUp avait un an de moins que lui mais il était brillant et avait réussi ses examens avec de l'avance et pouvait maintenant intégrer Monatrophis avec YoungJae. Le directeur leur servit le discours de bienvenue habituel.

« -Je serais bref, il est tard, vous allez pourvoir vous installer dans vos chambres. Mais avant j'ai une annonce à faire. Cette année le nombre d'étudiant à pratiquement doublé. Certains d'entre vous partagerons donc une chambre avec un deuxième année. Venez chercher la clef de votre chambre quand on vous appellera. »

JongUp se tourna vers YoungJae.

« -Il y a très peu de chance qu'on se retrouve dans la même chambre... J'espère ne pas tomber sur quelqu'un de bizarre.

-Moi non plus.. », souffla YoungJae.

Ils attendirent patiemment que leur nom soient appelés. JongUp fut le premier à partir avec son nouveau colocataire sous le regard inquiet de YoungJae. Les noms défilaient et bientôt ils n'étaient plus qu'une quinzaine dans la pièce.

« -Jeunes gens, si je ne vous ai pas appelé c'est que vous allez partager une chambre avec un deuxième année. »

YoungJae leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr il fallait que ça lui tombe dessus.

« -Yoo YoungJae ! »

Il s'approcha du directeur.

« -Chambre 408 »

Il prit la clef que le directeur lui tendait. C'était bien sa veine ça, en plus il était au quatrième étage. Il repartit, attrapa sa valise et sortit de la grande salle. Il regarda le plan de l'école qu'il avait dans la main pour se diriger. Il sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers celui où se trouvait le dortoir. Bientôt il entra dans la grande bâtisse. Il trouva bien vite un ascenseur. Il entra avec sa valise et appuya sur le quatrième étage. YoungJae et JongUp étaient pareil. Ils s'étaient connu il y a des années de cela et leur « don » s'était développé en même temps. Tout deux avaient la capacité de se métamorphoser. Ils pouvaient se changer en ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils faisaient partie de la race des Kephas. Les parents de YoungJae s'en rendirent compte lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent un petit chaton blanc dans le lit où ils avaient couché leur fils la veille. YoungJae rigola en repensant à la tête que ses parents avaient fait. Le bruit de la porte de l'ascenseur le sortit de ses pensées. Il tira sur sa valise et avança dans le long couloir du quatrième étage. Il regarde les numéros sur les portes et après quelques pas de plus il se retrouva devant la porte 408. Il regarda la clef dans sa main. Devait-il ouvrir avec celle-ci ou frapper ? Après tout il n'était pas seul et la personne qui était à l'intérieur de cette chambre y vivait depuis plus longtemps. Il décida donc de frapper. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il frappa de nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci. Toujours rien. Timidement il tourna la poignée de la porte et ouvrit légèrement.

« -Bonsoir ? Je suis un première année... C'est moi qui vais vivre ici.. »

Encore une fois personne ne répondit. Il entra complètement et alluma la lumière. La chambre était vide. Personne. YoungJae souffla, il était soulagé. Il referma la porte et regarda autour de lui. La chambre était simple, un lit superposé, deux bureaux, une armoire, une porte qui menait sûrement vers la salle de bain. Le lit du bas semblait inoccupé, YoungJae en déduit donc que ce serait le sien. Il lâcha sa valise et s'assit sur le matelas.

« Bienvenue dans ton nouveau chez toi YoungJae », se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il se leva et regarda sur le bureau de son nouveau colocataire. Il y avait un ordinateur, des livres en tous genres, sur l'étagère au-dessus se trouvait une photo. Il l'attrapa et observa la femme qui se trouvait dessus. Certainement la mère du garçon qui vivait dans cette chambre. Elle était incroyablement belle, semblant presque irréelle. Une odeur étrange le sortit de sa contemplation. Il reposa la photo et se tourna humant l'air en fronçant les sourcils. L'odeur était de plus en plus forte, semblant se rapprocher. Il tourna la tête vers la porte quand la poignée tourna. Ses yeux passèrent du marron au vert et instantanément son instinct animal gagna le dessus et il prit l'apparence d'un loup. L'odeur qu'il sentait était celle d'un Arachni. L'Arachni était une créature dangereuse, buveuse de sang, tuant sans vergogne depuis des siècles. YoungJae grogna fortement quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme blond se retrouva fasse à lui. Son visage ressemblait à celui de la femme sur la photo. Il était beau, presque irréellement beau. Il sursauta en voyant le loup devant lui, ses yeux noirs passèrent au rouge vif et ses lèvres pulpeuses se retroussèrent pour découvrirent deux crocs à la place de ses canines. La porte se claqua derrière lui.

« -Qui es-tu Kephas? »

La voix grave de l'Arachni raisonna dans la chambre. YoungJae recula. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas encore assez fort pour battra un Arachni, surtout plus vieux que lui. Le jeune homme blond « rangea » ses crocs et ses yeux reprirent une couleur normale.

« -J'imagine que tu es le nouveau venu. Désolé d'avoir sorti les crocs, tu m'as surpris. »

YoungJae ne reprit pas forme humaine pour autant.

« -Je m'appelle Jung DaeHyun. »

Le blond fit un petit sourire.

« -Tu ne voudrais pas reprendre forme humaine ? Je ne vais rien te faire tu sais. »

Les yeux verts de YoungJae regardèrent ses vêtements au sol. DaeHyun émit un petit rire sarcastique. Il s'approcha des lits et attrapa le drap sur celui du bas. Il le jeta sur YoungJae. En quelques secondes la silhouette du loup sous le drap blanc se changea en celle d'un humain. Le drap fut tiré et une tête brune sortie de dessous. DaeHyun sourit de nouveau.

« -Eh bien... Enchanté ! Tu es bien plus mignon ainsi qu'en loup si tu veux mon avis. »

Il s'avança et tendit la main vers YoungJae. Celui-ci se recula méfiant.

« -Je vois... Tu te méfies de moi. Pas étonnant. Nous n'avons pas une très bonne réputation, j'en suis conscient. Mais tu vas devoir t'y faire parce que maintenant nous cohabitons. Et je serais ravis de savoir à qui j'ai à faire ? »

YoungJae resserra le drap autour de son corps.

« -Yoo YoungJae..

-Enchanté YoungJae-ssi. Le lit du bas est pour toi et soyons clair, tu ne touches pas à mes affaires, tu ne fouilles pas, tu ne fourres pas ton nez dans ma vie sinon... »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase se contentant de faire un petit sourire en coin. Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de YoungJae. Il hocha la tête.

« -Good boy.. », chantonna DaeHyun.

YoungJae se retint de répondre. Il ne voulait pas l'énerver. Il attrapa sa valise et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte à clef et se réfugia sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. Il allait laisser passer cette nuit mais demain il irait voir l'administration pour savoir si il pouvait changer de chambre. Il ne voulait pas partager vivre avec un Arachni. Sous leurs airs angéliques se cachaient une personnalité impure et perverse. Les Arachnis étaient des monstres. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre la lumière était éteinte, c'est donc à tâtons qu'il se dirigea vers le lit, son drap à la main. Dans la chambre seule sa respiration était audible, les Arachnis avaient cette faculté de passer inaperçu, leur respiration étant très discrète. YoungJae se coucha, une petite boule au ventre. Il savait que DaeHyun ne le tuerait pas pendant la nuit, il était en sécurité à l'intérieur de Monatrophis. Épuisé par le voyage jusqu'à l'établissement il finit par s'endormir.

Le réveil le sorti de ses rêves. Mais il n'était pas prêt à se lever. Il n'ouvrit pas les paupières. YoungJae était du genre gros dormeur. Il avait toujours eu du mal à se lever le matin. Il entendit du bruit dans la chambre mais ne s'en inquiéta pas, il remonta juste la couette sur lui en grognant légèrement.

DaeHyun sortit de la salle de bain dans son uniforme et regarda la masse de couvertures sur le lit en dessous du sien. Le petit nouveau allait être en retard. Il rigola silencieusement et quitta la chambre, après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Trente minutes plus tard la porte de la chambre 408 s'ouvrit à la volée sur un YoungJae décoiffé, la cravate de son uniforme mal nouée et son sac sur l'épaule. Il referma la chambre et courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

« -Maudit Arachni... »

Il savait que ce n'était pas à DaeHyun de le réveiller, mais il devait bien décharger sa colère sur quelqu'un. Il se dépêcha de sortir des dortoirs et courut jusqu'au bâtiment où la réunion de rentrée avait lieu. Il balaya des yeux la salle pleine d'élèves et repéra bien vite son ami de l'autre côté. Il se fraya un chemin, s'excusant lorsqu'il bousculait quelqu'un et enfin arriva à hauteur de son meilleur ami.

« -JongUp ! »

Le plus jeune rigola en voyant l'état de son aîné.

« -Tu as encore eu un problème de réveil hyung ?

-A ton avis ? J'ai l'air bien réveillé là ? »

JongUp secoua la tête en rigolant. YoungJae soupira en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

« -Mauvais colocataire ? »

YoungJae hocha la tête.

« -Un deuxième année... Un Arachni..

-Ouille.

-Comme tu dis. Je vais aller voir l'administration. Hors de question que je côtoie une araignée. »

YoungJae se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« -Et toi ? »

JongUp lui fit un petit sourire.

« -Je suis avec un garçon encore plus jeune que moi. Deux ans d'avance.. Un petit génie hyung. Il s'appelle JunHong, c'est un Elenine. »

Les Elenines étaient des personnes qui étaient capable de contrôler la glace et l'eau. Ceux qu'ils redoutaient le plus étaient les Warhammers qui, eux, pouvaient contrôler le feu et la terre. Mais la guerre entre les deux espèces s'était achevée bien des siècles auparavant.

« - Il est gentil ton Elenine ?

-JunHong, hyung retient au moins son nom. Et oui il a l'air plutôt gentil. On a des goûts musicaux très similaires. »

YoungJae sourit. Il était content pour son ami. C'était plutôt pour son propre cas qu'il devait être inquiet. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille ce que les professeurs référents racontaient. Une fois la réunion terminé et les emplois du temps distribués il quitta la salle, s'excusant auprès de JongUp.

« -On se retrouve pour manger dans une heure ? »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de répondre que déjà il s'éloignait. Il sortit son portable et regarda la photo qu'il avait pris du plan de l'école. Il repéra bien vite l'administration. En à peine dix minutes il se retrouva dans le bureau d'une secrétaire, assis sur une chaise.

« -Pouvez-vous me redire votre nom s'il vous plaît ?

-Yoo YoungJae. »

La petite secrétaire pianota sur son clavier pour trouver la fiche de YoungJae. Elle lu.

« -Yoo YoungJae, 19 ans, Kephas, chambre 408.

-C'est bien moi.. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui et sourie.

« -Que puis-je pour vous jeune homme ?

-Je voudrais savoir si il était possible pour moi de changer de chambre ? »

Elle le regarda étonnée.

« -Changer de chambre. Mais vous venez juste d'arriver et vous n'avez eu aucun problème.

-S'il vous plaît, dites moi si c'est possible.

-Mais pourquoi voulez-vous changer ?

-Je.. Mon colocataire.. C'est un Arachni. »

La petite secrétaire aux cheveux grisonnant le regarda et rigola doucement.

« -Ceci n'est pas une raison mon garçon. Vous êtes un Kephas, et pourtant il n'est pas venu me demander de vous mettre dans une autre chambre que la sienne. »

YoungJae fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi la secrétaire disait cela.

« -Donc vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi ?

-Non mon garçon. Vous allez devoir passer votre année en compagnie de ce jeune homme. »

YoungJae se leva, son sac à la main.

« -Au revoir..

-Au revoir YoungJae-ssi. »

YoungJae sortie du bureau et une fois la porte fermée il s'appuya contre celle-ci... Cette année allait être un vrai cauchemar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il ne manque aucun mot, puisque ça m'arrive souvent sur ce site d'avoir des mots qui disparaissent. Dites le moi sinon !_

* * *

YoungJae pénétra dans le réfectoire accompagné de JongUp. Une fois assis à une table, YoungJae laissa tomber sa tête contre le bois du meuble en soupirant.

« -Hyung... On vient à peine d'arriver dans cette école, tu peux pas être aussi démoralisé.

-Je ne peux pas changer de chambre JongUp... Je suis obligé de rester avec cette chose pendant toute l'année. »

JongUp soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, décidant de se concentrer sur son repas.

« -Arrête de ruminer ! On a la plupart de nos cours ensemble ! C'est super. »

YoungJae releva la tête en souriant. Oui au moins il pouvait être avec son meilleur ami pendant une majeure partie de la journée. Il attaqua son repas tout en regardant son emploi du temps. Les horaires étaient étranges avec parfois d'énormes creux entre les cours. Certains jours il finissait à 20 heure, et d'autre à 15 heure. Mais dans l'ensemble l'emploi du temps n'était pas si mal.

Il discuta encore un moment avec JongUp avant qu'ils ne quittent le grand réféctoire en quête de leur salle de cours. Les couloirs étaient interminables, un vrai labyrinthe. Il leur faudrait un moment avant de mémoriser tous ces détours. Mais enfin après 20 minutes de recherche ils arrivèrent devant la salle. Ils savaient que cette première après-midi ne serait pas très chargée, comme toutes les premières journées de chaque année où les professeurs se contentent de se présenter et de présenter leur cours.

On pouvait dire de JongUp qu'il était brillant pour avoir sauté une classe, mais YoungJae n'était pas en reste. Il lui suffisait de lire une fois quelque chose ou de l'entendre et son cerveau emmagasinait. Il n'avait pas besoin de travailler beaucoup pour réussir dans ses études.

« -Hyung ! »

La voix de JongUp fit sursauter YoungJae. Il remarqua que tous les élèves autour de lui étaient en train de se lever. Il jeta un regard perdu à l'attention de son meilleur ami, qui soupira.

« -Tu ne changeras jamais hyung, tu n'écoutes jamais. Ils nous font visiter le bâtiment pour qu'on repère les salles. »

YoungJae se leva précipitamment et, son sac sur l'épaule, il suivit le groupe. Mais ce que disait le professeur ne l'intéressait pas plus que la réunion qui avait précédé. Il sortit son portable et regarda le plan. Il chercha des yeux la bibliothèque. Il la repéra dans un bâtiment annexe à celui des salles de cours. Si il devait vivre avec un Arachni, il allait se renseigner un peu plus sur cette espèce. Mieux valait être prévenant.

Une fois la visite finie le professeur libéra les nouveaux élèves pour qu'ils se familiarisent avec les locaux.

« -JongUp, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, tu viens avec moi ? »

JongUp s'apprêta à répondre mais une voix le coupa.

« -JongUpie hyung ! »

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. Ils virent apparaître un grand garçon au cheveux gris bleuté. Son visage était enfantin, ce qui contrastait avec sa grande taille. Sa peau était plus pâle que la plupart des gens et ses yeux étaient d'un gris étonnant. Presque translucide. Ses lèvres, étirées, dévoilaient un sourire radieux alors qu'il avançait rapidement en direction des deux Kephas. Sa démarche était gracieuse malgré son air empoté de grand enfant dégingandé. On avait presque l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient pas vraiment le sol, ne faisant que le frôler. YoungJae n'eut pas besoin d'attendre que ce jeune homme arrive à eux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. C'était sans l'ombre d'un doute un Elenine. On ne pouvait se tromper sur sa nature.

« -JunHong ! YoungJae hyung je te présente mon colocataire JunHong. »

YoungJae sourit à la vue de ce garçon. Il lui tendit une main amicale.

« -Enchanté ! »

JunHong lui attrapa la main et la serra doucement. YoungJae frissonna. Il avait oublié à quel point les Elenine pouvaient être froid. Leur peau n'était pas si pâle sans aucune raison. Elle était glacée.

« -Tu es un Kephas comme JongUp hyung ! Je trouve ça super ! »

YoungJae sourit de nouveau, attendri par la candeur qui émanait de cet Elenine.

« -JongUp tu n'as qu'à rester avec JunHong, je vais aller à la bibliothèque. Je te rejoins pour le repas de ce soir ?

-Mais hyung...

-Ça ne me gène pas d'y aller seul ne t'en fais pas. »

Il salua ses deux cadets et partit d'un pas assuré vers le bâtiment annexe. Le froid lui mordit le visage lorsqu'il sortit, il remonta le col de son manteau et se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'autre bâtiment. Il ouvrit de grand yeux face au spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Le bâtiment était en réalité une seule et unique salle immense. D'énorme lustre pendait du plafond cathédrale. Le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage fait de mots, d'extraits de livres, de citation. De grande table s'étendait jusqu'au fond de la pièce, là où YoungJae pu distinguer vaguement des ordinateurs. Mais le plus impressionnant restaient les murs de cette salle. Ils étaient recouverts de livre. D'immense étagère, qui allaient presque jusqu'au plafond, croulaient sous les ouvrages en tout genre. Un genre de mezzanine faisait le tour de la salle créant un genre de second étage pour pouvoir accéder aux livres le plus hauts. Des échelles mobiles étaient à disposition pour se servir parmi le rayonnage. YoungJae n'avait jamais vu une telle bibliothèque de toute sa vie.

Après avoir repris quelque peu ses esprit YoungJae s'avança jusqu'au petit bureau à l'entrée de la pièce, derrière lequel se trouva un vieil homme à lunette.

« -Bonjour, excusez moi monsieur, je suis un nouvel élève et j'aimerais beaucoup faire quelque recherche mais... Comment s'y retrouve-t-on ici ? »

L'homme releva la tête et regarda YoungJae par-dessus ses petites lunettes rondes. Un sourire dévoila ses dents quelque peu jaunies.

« -Bonjour mon garçon. Eh bien, peu de gens viennent ici dès le premier jour. »

Le bibliothécaire se leva lentement, faisant craquer les os de ses genoux. Il tendit la main vers sa canne qui était posée contre le bureau. YoungJae se déplaça pour la prendre et la lui tendre.

« -Merci mon garçon. A mon âge.. Je n'ai plus la fougue de mes vingt ans. Viens, suis moi. »

YoungJae suivi le vieillard qui avançait plutôt rapidement par rapport à sa condition physique.

« -Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Yoo YoungJae monsieur.

-Tu m'as l'air d'être un garçon bien élevé YoungJae. Je suis le bibliothécaire, Monsieur Choi. »

Monsieur Choi emmena YoungJae dans le fond de la salle, là où se trouvait des ordinateurs.

« -Ces ordinateurs ne sont pas là pour faire des recherches. Vous avez internet dans les dortoirs. Ils sont là pour te renseigner sur l'emplacement des livres. Tout y est. Tu peux faire une recherche par titre de livre, ou par catégorie, genre... Enfin c'est toi qui vois après.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Le vieil homme tira une chaise pour inciter YoungJae à s'asseoir puis il tourna les talons pour retourner à son bureau à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

« -Monsieur Choi ! »

YoungJae l'interrompit et l'homme se tourna lentement.

« -Vous vous occupez de tout ça seul ?

-Oui.

-Mais.. Ce n'est pas trop dur ? Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide pour ranger les livres ? »

Le bibliothécaire eut un petite rire presque silencieux.

« -T'inquiètes-tu pour le vieil homme que je suis ?

-Excusez moi.. C'était impoli. »

L'homme secoua la tête.

« -Mais non voyons, je suis bien vieux. Cela fait maintenant presque 190 ans que je suis ici. »

YoungJae ouvrit de grands yeux. Cet homme était un Dianoia. Il n'en avait encore jamais rencontré. Les Dianoia étaient des êtres surprenant. Leur longévité était incroyablement longue, le plus vieux d'entre eux avait presque atteint les 300 ans. Ils avaient la capacité de déplacer les objets par la seule volonté de la pensée. Ils ne pouvaient utiliser ce pouvoir sur les être vivants, seulement sur les objets en tout genre. Grâce à leur longue vie, les Dianoia avait souvent le statut de « sage », ayant vécu plus de choses que n'importe quel humain.

« -Ne fais pas cette tête jeune homme. Est-ce la première fois que tu vois un Dianoia ? »

YoungJae hocha la tête.

« -Content d'avoir été le premier. Allez fait vite tes recherches mon garçon, la bibliothèque ferme avant le repas du soir. »

YoungJae hocha de nouveau la tête, sourit puis se tourna vers l'ordinateur devant lui. Il tapa le mot « Arachni » dans la barre de recherche et une grande liste de livre s'afficha sur l'écran. Il appuya sur un bouton pour voir si quelques uns de ses ouvrages se trouvaient sur la même étagère. En effet, trois bouquins étaient sur l'étagère C 13 – 2. Il fut d'abord quelque peu désorienté par le nom de cette étagère mais il trouva bien vite à quoi cela correspondait. Il découvrit que les pans des murs avaient été divisés en plusieurs parties nommées par des lettres. La partie C devait donc se trouver au début. 13 – 2 signifiait, la treizième étagère du deuxième étage. Il fallait donc qu'il monte sur la petite mezzanine. Il arriva rapidement à la partie C et monta sur l'échelle pour atteindre la treizième étagère. D'un coup d'œil il repéra les trois bouquins dont il avait lu les titres quelques minutes avant. Il les sortit et redescendit de l'échelle puis de l'étage. Il posa son sac sur le sol et s'assit à l'une des grandes tables. Il n'y avait personne dans la bibliothèque. Juste lui et monsieur Choi.

« -Voyons ce que je peux apprendre d'autre sur toi Arachni.. »

Il ouvrit le premier livre et feuilleta les pages. Dans celui-ci il n'y avait rien qu'il ne sache déjà. Que les Arachni avaient besoin de sang pour ne pas mourir. Malgré tout ils devaient aussi manger de la nourriture normale pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Le second livre lui confirma que les Arachni étaient d'une grande rapidité dans leur mouvement. Et lorsqu'ils ne mordaient pas pour boire, ils mordaient pour tuer. Ils étaient capable de libérer un venin mortel dans le corps de leur victime qui lui liquéfiait les organes. La pauvre personne mourrait dans d'atroce souffrance. YoungJae frissonna. Le chapitre suivant expliquait que le sadisme était un trait inné chez eux. Plus ou moins prononcé chez certains individus.

« -Ce sont vraiment des monstres.. », murmura YoungJae.

Il ouvrit le troisième livre et le titre d'un chapitre attira son regard. « Les points faibles d'un Arachni. ». Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir le livre à la page indiquée. La première partie expliquait que leur venin était aussi mortel pour eux. Si un Arachni déversait son venin dans le corps d'un autre Arachni en grande quantité, celui-ci pouvait mourir. Mais il fallait une dose de venin bien plus importante que pour tuer n'importe quel autre être vivant. La page suivante révélait que lorsque les Arachnis étaient entourés d'eau où à l'intérieur de celle-ci, ils perdaient leur capacité de grande vitesse. Il s'apprêtait à lire la page suivante quand monsieur Choi apparut devant.

« -Mon garçon... Ne devrais-tu pas rejoindre les autres pour manger ? »

Le vieil homme tapota sur sa montre. YoungJae regarda la sienne et fut surpris de voir qu'il était déjà vingt heure. Quand il lisait, le monde autour de lui semblait s'arrêtait et il ne voyait plus le temps passer. Il referma les livres.

« -Monsieur Choi, puis-je emprunter celui-ci ? »

Le bibliothécaire hocha la tête.

« -Oui, bien sûr. Mais n'oublies pas de le ramener une fois lu !

-Sans faute ! »

YoungJae voulu ramasser les livres sur la table pour aller les ranger lui même mais le vieil homme l'arrêta.

« -Laisse donc ça là ! Rapporte ton sac dans ta chambre et file manger ! »

YoungJae remercia monsieur Choi et sortit en vitesse de la bibliothèque, son sac sur l'épaule. Il courut jusqu'au dortoir. Le repas était à 20 heure 30. Il monta dans l'ascenseur et une fois au quatrième étage il se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Mais là, il resta, la main sur la poignée. Et si... L'Arachni était ici ? Il colla son oreille à la porte mais n'entendit rien. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il n'était pas là. Il sortit la clef de sa poche et la tourna dans la serrure, la porte était fermée à clef, il ne devait donc pas y être. C'est avec l'esprit plus léger qu'il entra dans la chambre. Il posa son sac au pied du lit et jeta un coup d'œil à sa valise et son carton qui avait été amené ici. Il n'avait rien déballé la veille. Il ferait ça plus tard, puisque maintenant il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter cette chambre. Il prit un pantalon en sweat gris et un pull noir puis partit dans la salle de bain pour enlever son uniforme et s'habiller plus confortablement. Après avoir enfilé une paire de basket et son manteau il sortit et ferma la chambre à clef. Il refit le même chemin vers l'ascenseur, descendit les quatre étages et sortit du bâtiment pour rejoindre le réfectoire.

« -YoungJae hyung ! »

JongUp attendait YoungJae devant la salle, en compagnie de JunHong. Il les rejoignit et ils allèrent chercher leur repas avant de s'installer à une table.

« -Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes à la bibliothèque hyung ?

-Oui mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire tout ce que je voulais.

-Tu as fais des recherches sur quoi YoungJae-ssi ? »

YoungJae regarda le plus jeune avec un petit sourire.

« -Tu peux m'appeler YoungJae hyung comme le fait JongUp si tu veux. Je faisait des recherches sur... Une catégorie de personne.. »

YoungJae n'en dit pas plus. Son colocataire n'était pas le seul Arachni de l'école. Il pouvait sentir leur odeur un peu partout, et mieux valait ne pas en mettre un en colère en disant tout haut le but de ses recherches.

« -Vous vous transformez en quoi la plupart du temps ? », demanda JunHong curieux.

Ce jeune homme était vraiment souriant, avide de savoir plus de choses sur les personnes qui l'entouraient.

« -Ça dépend. Quand on va en forêt on aime se changer en cerf pour pouvoir courir au milieu des autres animaux. », répondit JongUp.

YoungJae avala le riz qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de prendre la parole.

« -Ce qui est vraiment super, c'est quand on se change en oiseau.

-Ah.. Je vous envie tellement. »

JongUp sourit face à cette phrase.

« -Ça n'a pas que des bons côtés tu sais. Comme tous les autres nous avons nos points faibles. Et puis tu n'as pas à te plaindre.

-C'est vrai.. être un Elenine a ses avantages aussi. », répondit JunHong tout sourire.

La conversation allait bon train quand soudain ils furent coupé par des voix qui s'élevaient dans le réfectoire. Les trois garçons tournèrent la tête et virent deux garçons debout un peu plus loin, se toisant du regard.

« -Rends moi ça ! », cria le premier.

Le deuxième, qui était un peu plus grand rigola.

« -Vient le chercher alors...

-Tu sais que je suis plus rapide que toi !

-Viens le chercher sans tes pouvoirs !

-Alors ne t'avise pas de disparaître. »

Le plus grand des deux rigola mais fut bien vite stoppé par le point de l'autre qui s'abattit sur sa mâchoire. Ce fut le déclenchement d'une série de coups qui déferlèrent. Ils commencèrent à se battre en se déplaçant dans la pièce et bientôt le plus petit des deux donna un coup de pied à l'autre, qui arriva près des deux Kephas et de l'Elenine. JunHong fut d'ailleurs poussé et tomba en arrière.

« -Ça suffit ! »

Une voix rauque et puissante tonna dans le réfectoire. Les deux garçons qui se battaient s'arrêtèrent sur le champ. Un jeune homme brun s'approcha, le regard noir.

« -Vous n'avez pas honte de vous battre ici ? Arrêtez les enfantillages ! Vous auriez pu blesser quelqu'un ! »

Tout en disant cela le brun aida JunHong à se relever.

« Dispersez-vous ! Tout de suite ! »

A peine eut-il dit ça que les deux garçons retournèrent chacun de leur côté non sans se jeter un dernier regard noir. Le garçon à la voix rauque se tourna vers JunHong.

« -Tu vas bien ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« -Merci.

-De rien, c'est mon devoir petit. Je suis Bang YongGuk, président des élèves.

-Je m'appelle JunHong et voici mes amis JongUp et YoungJae. Nous sommes des premières années. »

YongGuk sourit. Il tapota l'épaule de JunHong.

« -Enchanté. La prochaine fois essaye de ne pas être dans le chemin de deux personnes qui se battent. »

Après quoi il retourna à sa propre table pour finir son repas. JunHong se rassit sans un mot.

« -C'est un Warhammer.. », murmura JongUp

JunHong hocha la tête. Les Warhammers étaient les opposés des Elenines. Ils maniaient le feu et la terre. Ils étaient fort et avait une grande influence sur les autres. JunHong sourit, content d'avoir pu enfin faire la connaissance d'un Warhammer, après en avoir tant entendu parler.

« -Vous savez qui étaient ces deux garçons qui se battaient ? »

YoungJae qui n'avait toujours rien dit, et qui en réalité n'avait pas bougé hocha la tête.

« -Le blond... Celui qui a frappé le premier. C'est mon colocataire. »

JongUp le regarda d'un air compatissant. Cette fois YoungJae n'avait plus aucun doute, cet Arachni n'allait lui apporter que des ennuis. Il soupira fortement repoussant son assiette. Il n'avait plus vraiment faim. Une fois le repas fini, ils repartirent tous trois vers le bâtiment des dortoirs. Dans l'ascenseur pas un mot ne fut échangé. L'appareil se stoppa au deuxième étage.

« -YoungJae hyung.. C'est ici qu'on descend. Bonne nuit..

-Bonne nuit », répondit vaguement YoungJae.

Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans sa chambre. Son colocataire devait encore être énervé par la bagarre récente. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. C'est donc le pas lourd qu'il regagna la chambre 408. La porte n'était pas fermée à clef, il était donc à l'intérieur. Il entra sans un mot. Le blond, qui était assis à son bureau, se tourna vers lui, souriant.

« -Te voilà enfin ! »

YoungJae ne répondit rien. Il marcha jusqu'à sa valise et commença à défaire quelques unes de ses affaires pour les mettre dans l'armoire.

« -Tu n'es pas très loquace. Tu semblais plus bavard avec l'autre Kephas et l'Elenine tout à l'heure. »

YoungJae ne répondit toujours pas.

« -Je déteste qu'on ne me réponde pas ! »

DaeHyun se leva de sa chaise.

« -Tu aurais pu le blesser.. », dit-il tout doucement.

Le blond rigola légèrement.

« -Tu n'as donc pas perdu ta voix dans la nuit. Désolé pour ton ami. Il n'avait qu'à as être dans le passage.

-Ou alors tu n'avais qu'à pas te battre ! »

YoungJae ne pu s'empêcher de rétorquer. DaeHyun arqua un sourcil.

« -Il m'avait pris quelque chose... Et je déteste qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient. »

Il accentua sur les derniers mots de sa phrase. YoungJae déglutit difficilement, il détourna le regard, ne voyant pas le petit sourire en coin que DaeHyun faisait.

« -Dis moi.. Tu n'aurais pas des problèmes de réveil ? »

YoungJae lui jeta un regard en biais.

« -Je ne fais que remarquer.. »

Le blond rigola tout en montant dans son lit. YoungJae serra la mâchoire. Il attrapa son pyjama et alla l'enfiler dans la salle de bain avant de revenir pour se coucher. Cette année allait être un vrai calvaire pour lui. Il s'endormit assez rapidement.

Le lendemain matin le même manège recommença. Son réveil sonna, il l'éteignit mais ne se réveilla pas totalement pour autant. Il sentit qu'on lui tapait l'épaule, de plus en plus brusquement. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et le visage de son colocataire se dessina juste au dessus du sien. Pris de panique, son corps réagit de lui-même. Ses yeux devinrent vert. En à peine un seconde son corps s'était transformait. DaeHyun explosa de rire. N'étant pas encore totalement réveillé, les instinct de YoungJae n'étaient pas vraiment très performant. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire il s'était vu changé en... Chat. C'était bien moins impressionnant que le loup de l'avant-veille.

« -La sonnerie de ton réveil m'agace ! Change la ! »

YoungJae battit des paupières. Tout s'était passé un peu trop vite pour lui. Son cerveau avait un peu de mal à suivre. Il secoua la tête et ses yeux reprirent une couleur marron tandis que son corps reprenait un aspect humain. Il resserra la couette autour de son corps nu, regardant DaeHyun ranger des cahiers dans son sac. Ce garçon voulait lui faire avoir une attaque dès le matin. Le blond se retourna avec un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« -Tu es très effrayant quand tu veux.

-Peut-être que si je ne me réveillais pas avec un Arachni juste au-dessus de moi je n'aurais pas ce genre de réaction. »

Le blond perdit son sourire.

« -L'Arachni, comme tu dis, a un nom. »

DaeHyun attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir il prit la parole.

« -Ah au fait... Tu vas être en retard kitty ! »

Il claqua la porte alors que YoungJae pestait intérieurement. Comme la veille il dû se précipiter pour se préparer. Et c'est en courant qu'il gagna sa sale de cours.

Le leçons de la matinée avaient beaucoup passionné YoungJae et il parlait d'un théorème de mathématiques avec JongUp quand JunHong les rejoignit près du réfectoire.

« -JunHong, comment étaient tes cours ce matin ?

-Super ! J'ai fais du sport ! »

Ils discutèrent de leur matinée tout en se servant au self. Une fois leur plateau en main, ils eurent bien du mal a trouver une table de libre. Ils commencèrent à manger quand ils virent arriver deux personnes vers eux. Ils reconnurent immédiatement Bang YongGuk.

« -Bonjour les garçons, ça ne vous gêne pas si nous nous asseyons ici ? Les tables sont pleines. »

Ils secouèrent la tête et firent de la place au deux arrivant. YongGuk se tourna vers JunHong.

« -Tu vas bien ? Tu ne t'es vraiment pas fait mal hier ?

-Non ! Je vais très bien, merci YongGuk-ssi. »

Le président des élèves se tourna vers son ami.

« -Je te présente JunHong, JongUp et YoungJae. Ce sont des premières années. »

Le jeune homme brun fit un magnifique sourire aux trois autres, apparemment ravi de les rencontrer.

« -Je suis Kim HimChan je suis en quatrième année avec YongGuk. Je suis content de rencontrer de nouveaux élèves. Ça fait du bien de voir de nouvelles têtes n'est-ce pas ? Et puis c'est toujours plaisant de pouvoir discuter ! »

YoungJae sourit intérieurement. En tout cas HimChan semblait être quelqu'un d'enjoué et de bavard. Et en effet tout au long du repas il débita un nombre incroyable de mots. Il faisait quelques blagues, auxquelles YongGuk se contenter de lever les yeux au ciel. YoungJae n'aurait su dire ce qu'était HimChan. Il n'avait aucune odeur particulière, aucun trait physique qui pouvait définir sa nature.

« -Excuses-moi HimChan-ssi mais puis-je me permettre de te demander ce que tu es ? »

HimChan eut un petit sourire. Ses yeux passèrent du noir au violet et soudain une voix dans la tête de YoungJae se mit à parler.

« Opsédia »

Quelque peu chamboulé, YoungJae se contenta de répéter ce qu'il avait entendu.

« -Opsédia. »

JongUp et JunHong tournèrent la tête vers HimChan, qui lui souriait. YoungJae peinait à croire que cet être si enjoué et sympathique était en réalité un Opsédia. Les Opsédias faisaient partie des catégories les plus dangereuse. Ils avaient le pouvoir d'envahir la tête de quelqu'un. Ils pouvaient contrôler son esprit, lui faire entendre ou voir des choses qui n'étaient pas la réalité, jusqu'à l'obsession. Les victimes en devenaient folles allant parfois jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un ou se tuer elles-même.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas envahir la tête de trois jeunes écervelés comme vous ! », plaisanta-t-il.

Le repas se fit gaiement grâce à HimChan et JunHong qui décidément parlaient beaucoup. De son côté YoungJae observait une table un peu plus loin. Il y avait repéré DaeHyun quelques minutes auparavant. Le blond était entouré de ce qui devaient être ses amis. Au bout d'un moment DaeHyun releva la tête et fit un petit sourire à YoungJae qui le fixait. Celui-ci détourna bien vite les yeux. Il devait se méfier de lui.

Ils finirent leur repas et une fois les plateaux débarrassés ils sortirent de la grande pièce. YongGuk et HimChan partirent de leur côté.

« -Vous aussi vous avez deux heures de creux maintenant ? », demanda JunHong.

YoungJae et JongUp hochèrent la tête.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais hyung, tu viens avec nous ou tu vas dans ta chambre ?

-Que j'aille dans ma chambre et que je risque de tomber sur l'Arachni ? Non merci. Je viens avec vous. »

JongUp fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« -Je te trouve dur hyung. Tu ne le connais même pas ce garçon.

-Et alors ? C'est un Arachni, il est dangereux, point.

-HimChan-ssi est un Opsédia, il est dangereux et pourtant tu n'as pas réagi de la sorte ! »

YoungJae regarda JongUp, incrédule. C'était différent. Ce DaeHyun ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Alors que HimChan était tout à fait sympathique. Il suivit les deux plus jeunes jusqu'à leur chambre. Ils jouèrent à la console pendant un moment puis il fut temps pour eux de retourner en classe.

A 17 heure, La cloche retentit annonçant la fin de l'heure, mais aussi la fin des cours pour YoungJae. JongUp et JunHong avait encore un cours, que YoungJae avait le lendemain matin en première heure. Il partit directement en direction des dortoirs. Il monta dans l'ascenseur et attendit qu'il le mène jusqu'au quatrième étage. Il s'approcha de sa chambre en cherchant la clef dans sa poche mais quelque chose le stoppa sur le pas de la porte. Il entendait quelque chose. Il colla son oreille contre le bois et écarquilla les yeux. Il entendait quelqu'un chanter. Et ce n'était pas un CD. Il écouta un peu mieux. La voix était vraiment très belle, douce, mélodieuse, sans faussetés. C'était magnifique. La voix s'arrêta et en à peine deux secondes la porte s'ouvrit.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

YoungJae cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. DaeHyun semblait être seul dans la chambre. Alors c'était lui qui chantait ainsi ?

« -J'ai fini les cours..

-Eh bien rentre alors au lieu de rester sur le pas de la porte comme un clochard ! »

YoungJae fronça les sourcils et entra dans la chambre, déposant son sac contre son bureau. Il était perturbé par la voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment une personne aussi vile pouvait avoir une voix si angélique ? Et à bien y penser... Il avait le physique qui allait avec. Mais tout ceci n'était sûrement qu'un masque... Une mascarade pour cacher sa véritable identité. Ou alors... JongUp avait raison.

« -Hier... Tu avais vraiment une raison de te battre ? »

DaeHyun se tourna vers lui surpris.

« -Je te l'ai dit. Ce gars m'avait pris quelque chose. »

YoungJae hocha la tête.

« -D'accord.. »


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 ! Je l'ai relu rapidement mais je pense avoir loupé des fautes alors je corrige ça demain !_

* * *

La première semaine dans l'enceinte de Monatrophis s'achevait enfin et le week-end s'annonçait froid. YoungJae sortit de sa dernière heure de cours. Le vendredi était sa journée la plus chargée, il finissait à vingt heure. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, attendant JongUp en dehors de la salle de cours.

« -Je suis fatigué hyung... Alors que les cours n'ont repris que depuis une semaine. », soupira JongUp.

YoungJae hocha la tête. Ils n'étaient plus habitués à un rythme soutenu. Les vacances avaient duré trop longtemps pour eux qui ne reprenaient les cours qu'en hiver.

« -Allons nous changer avant de manger. »

Il ferma son manteau et sortit en compagnie de JongUp. Ils gagnèrent le bâtiment des dortoirs et durent attendre que l'ascenseur se vide pour pouvoir monter dedans avec d'autres élèves. JongUp fit un petit sourire à YoungJae quand il descendit à son étage. Arrivé au quatrième étage, YoungJae se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la porte et sortit de l'ascenseur. Il regagna sa chambre, le pas lourd. Il jeta presque son sac sous son bureau et s'affala sur la chaise.

« -Tu as fini les cours kitty ? »

YoungJae soupira en se tournant vers les lits. DaeHyun était allongé sur le sien, jouant à la console portable.

« -C'est mon lit.

-Vraiment ? Fichtre je n'avais pas remarqué. »

YoungJae ne répondit pas, n'en ayant pas la force. Il se contenta de prendre des vêtements dans l'armoire et d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, DaeHyun n'était plus là, YoungJae ne l'avait pas entendu sortir de la chambre, cette araignée était vraiment discrète. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il regarda l'écran et vit un message de JongUp.

« _Hyung je suis déjà dans le réfectoire. On t'a gardé une place. Dépêche toi ou dis adieu au dessert ! »_

YoungJae sourit, il enfila rapidement son manteau et se dépêcha de partir pour prendre son repas. Quand il arriva dans la grande pièce il vit qu'elle était pleine comme la plupart du temps. Il fit la queue pour prendre un plateau et se servir au self. Une fois son plateau rempli il chercha des yeux JongUp, mais ce fut JunHong qu'il vit. Celui-ci s'était levé et lui faisait de grands signes. Quand il s'approcha il pu remarquer que YongGuk et HimChan était aussi à la table.

« -Hyungs, vous êtes là aussi ! », dit-il en souriant.

YongGuk hocha la tête.

« -HimChan a insisté pour revenir partager notre repas avec vous. On dirait qu'il vous a apprécié.

-Ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là s'il te plaît ! »

YoungJae rigola tout en s'asseyant entre JongUp et HimChan.

« -En tout cas moi je suis content ! », chantonna JunHong.

YongGuk lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient comme liés d'amitié immédiatement. Malgré les tensions qu'il y aurait pu avoir entre eux par rapport à leur race respective, ils semblaient beaucoup s'apprécier.

« -Qu'avez-vous prévu pour votre premier week-end à Monatrophis ? », demanda HimChan curieux.

YoungJae bu un peu d'eau avant de répondre.

« -Dormir. »

JongUp et JunHong hochèrent la tête, en accord avec leur aîné. HimChan leva les yeux au ciel et soupira théâtralement.

« -Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles pour des petits jeunes. J'avais décidé de rester avec vous dans l'espoir que vous sachiez vous amuser, car voyez-vous notre cher président YongGuk n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un fêtard. Je t'aime quand même Bang. », ajouta-t-il en faisant un petit sourire à son ami.

HimChan était un vrai moulin à paroles. Une fois lancé il était presque impossible de l'arrêter. Mais au moins grâce à lui le repas était animé. YoungJae finit son repas et remarque que HimChan en avait fait de même, il se demanda alors comment il faisait pour manger si vite tout en discutant. Il se frotta les yeux, les paupières lourdes.

« -Je vais vous laisser. Mon lit m'appelle ! », dit-il en se levant.

Les quatre autres le saluèrent. Il remit son manteau, débarrassa son plateau puis quitta le réfectoire. Une fois dehors il leva la tête, il ne voyait aucune étoile. Il y avait bien trop de nuages. Quand il souffla, un petit peu de fumée sortit de sa bouche. Il faisait vraiment froid. Il rentra rapidement dans les dortoirs et regagna sa chambre tout aussi rapidement. Il fut étonné de voir DaeHyun assit à son bureau en train d'écrire. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et alla prendre sa douche, heureux de pouvoir détendre ses muscles sous l'eau chaude. Il sourit en repensant à HimChan et YongGuk. Ils étaient tous les deux vraiment gentils et attachants. Quand il ressortit de la salle d'eau, la pendule affichée vingt-deux heure pile. DaeHyun était toujours à son bureau, soupirant fortement.

« -Tu fais quoi ? »

Le blond releva la tête vers le Kephas.

« -Mes devoirs. »

YoungJae fronça les sourcils.

« -J'ai un cours qui a été déplacé demain matin. »

YoungJae hocha la tête. Il alla à son propre bureau pour ranger ses cours de la journée. DaeHyun n'en finissait plus de soupirer. Au bout d'un moment il jeta son stylo et quitta sa chaise, énervé. Il grimpa sur son lit en pestant doucement. YoungJae arqua un sourcil. Discrètement il s'approcha du bureau de son colocataire et regarda son cahier. C'était un exercice de maths. Le point fort de YoungJae.

« -36.. », murmura-t-il.

DaeHyun pencha sa tête par dessus la barre du lit.

« -Quoi ?

-Ton problème... Le résultat c'est 36. »

Avec une vitesse surnaturel DaeHyun descendit et se tint aux côtés de YoungJae. Il regarda son cahier, puis YoungJae.

« -Tu t'es trompé dans ce calcul. Il te manque une variante. »

YoungJae pointa du doigt la formule en question. Puis comme si de rien était, il laissa DaeHyun refaire son exercice et alla s'allonger dans son lit. Il n'avait toujours pas décidé de sympathiser avec DaeHyun mais après ce que JongUp avait dit, il avait juste décidé d'être un peu moins dur. Avant de s'endormir il déactiva son réveil, sachant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se lever tôt le lendemain. Une fois la tête posée sur l'oreiller il ne mit pas une minute avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil profond. Il n'entendit pas DaeHyun aller se coucher n'y même se lever le lendemain matin. Il ne sentit pas le regard du blond qui l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à sortir de la chambre pour aller en cours.

Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui réveilla YoungJae. Il ouvrit doucement les paupières et après quelques secondes il se redressa en frottant ses cheveux. Il attrapa son portable sous son oreiller et regarda le message qu'il avait reçu. C'était un message de JongUp.

« _Hyung ! Réveille toi et regarde à la fenêtre ! »_

YoungJae fronça un peu les sourcils. Il rabattit sa couette mais frissonna violemment en sentant l'air froid l'envelopper. Il s'enroula dans la couverture et avança ainsi jusqu'à la fenêtre. À ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le paysage ne ressemblait plus en rien à celui de la veille. Dehors il faisait si clair, tout était blanc. Il avait dû neiger une bonne partie de la nuit car le manteau de poudreuse semblait épais. Et il neigeait encore. Dans la cours il pouvait voir un grand nombre d'élèves en train de se lancer des boules de neige, ou faisant de la luge, des glissades, des bonhommes de neige.

« -Super.. »

Il courut remettre sa couette sur son lit, fonça se brosser les dents et enfiler des habits chauds ainsi qu'une bonne paire de chaussures, un bonnet, des gants et un manteau. Il sortit de sa chambre en toute hâte oubliant même de la refermer à clef la porte. Dans l'ascenseur il envoya un message à JongUp pour le prévenir qu'il n'allait pas tarder à sortir du bâtiment.

« YoungJae hyung ! »

JongUp l'attendait près de la porte, de la neige plein les cheveux et les joues rouges. YoungJae sourit en le voyant.

« -JunHong n'est pas avec toi ? »

JongUp se tourna et pointa du doigt un endroit de la cours. YoungJae regarda dans cette direction et resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait un petit groupe de quatre étudiants, en rond. Au milieu de leur cercle un étrange nuage de neige et de glace s'élevait. Derrière cet étrange brouillard une forme pouvait être discernée. Les quatre étudiants baissèrent les mains et le nuage retomba en flocon de neige, laissant à a place une immense sculpture de glace. YoungJae et JongUp s'approchèrent, les yeux rivés sur l'immense statue de glace de plus de deux mètres de haut, représentant Thrym, le géant des glaces.

« -Hyungs ! »

Ils virent JunHong courir pour les rejoindre, rigolant à la vue de leur expression.

« -JunHong c'est... Magnifique ! », s'extasia YoungJae.

JongUp hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

« -L'hiver est notre saison à nous les Elenines. », chantonna le jeune garçon.

Les deux Kephas admirèrent la statue de glace pendant encore un instant quand soudain JunHong envoya une boule de neige sur la tête de JongUp. YoungJae explosa de rire en voyant la tête de son meilleur ami. JongUp se baissa rapidement pour prendre de la neige et l'envoyer sur JunHong, ainsi commença une course poursuite entre les deux plus jeunes. YoungJae les regardait en souriant quand il reçut une boule de neige derrière la tête. Il se tourna et eut la surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Il se dit alors que ce devait être d'autres élèves qui s'amusaient plus loin et que la boule avait volé jusqu'à lui. Il chercha de nouveau des yeux JongUp et JunHong qui se courrait toujours après. Une autre boule de neige s'écrasa dans son dos. Il se tourna de nouveau et encore une fois personne ne se trouvait derrière lui. Il vit du mouvement à sa droite mais le temps qu'il se retourne, il n'y avait plus rien. Une boule de neige toucha son côté gauche. Cette fois c'était sûr, quelqu'un le visait. Mais il ne voyait rien. Il entendit un petit rire et une boule de neige s'écrasa contre son visage.

« -Aah ! »

Il tomba sur les fesses, puis plus rien. Plus de mouvement, plus de boule de neige. Il essuya son visage, enlevant la neige de ses joues et son nez.

« -YoungJae-ah ! »

Le Kephas vit HimChan courir vers lui. Une fois à sa hauteur il lui tendit une main et l'aida à se remettre debout.

« -Tu as glissé ?

-Non, quelqu'un m'a attaqué avec des boules de neige. J'en ai reçu une dans le visage et je suis tombé. »

HimChan regarda autour d'eux.

« -Mais tu étais tout seul non ?

-Je t'assure qu'il y avait quelqu'un hyung. »

HimChan hocha la tête.

« -YongGuk hyung n'est pas avec toi ?

-Oh tu sais Bang et la neige ce n'est pas une grande histoire d'amour. »

YoungJae comprit. YongGuk était un Warhammer et contrairement au jeune JunHong qui s'épanouissait l'hiver, YongGuk était une créature de chaleur. L'été était la saison où il se sentait le mieux. Même si la neige ne l'affectait en rien, ce n'était pas son élément et il ne l'appréciait certainement pas beaucoup.

JunHong et JongUp finirent par les rejoindre et ils s'amusèrent tous les quatre un petit moment avant que le froid ne fasse claquer les dents de JongUp.

« -Venez, allons boire un chocolat chaud. », leur proposa HimChan.

Derrière le bâtiment où se trouvait la bibliothèque, il y avait une petite brasserie et le local où les élèves pouvaient laver leurs linges. HimChan les conduisit à la Brasserie qui n'était ouverte que le mercredi et les week-end. En passant près de la bibliothèque le regard de YoungJae fut attiré par un jeune homme blond qui s'y dirigeait. Il reconnut son colocataire. Aimait-il lui aussi aller à la bibliothèque ? Celui lui rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini le livre qu'il avait emprunter.

« -YoungJae hyung ! Dépêche toi où JongUpie hyung va mourir de froid ! »

YoungJae se dépêcha de rattraper les autres et entra dans la brasserie. L'intérieur était chaleureux. Dans le fond se trouvait une cheminée devant laquelle il y avait des fauteuils. Tout le long jusque là se trouvaient de petites tables entourées de chaises. Le comptoir était sur la droite de la pièce et derrière celui-ci se trouvait une petite femme ronde au sourire maternel.

« -Bonjour les garçons, que puis-je vous servir ?

-Quatre chocolats chaud ! »

HimChan le emmena s'asseoir à une table, non loin de la cheminée.

« -C'est moi qui vous invite ! »

JunHong tapa dans ses mains, visiblement content. Ils ne tardèrent pas à avoir leur chocolat entre les mains et se firent un plaisir de le boire. Après avoir parlé une bonne heure ils quittèrent la brasserie.

« -Je vais changer de vêtements, on se retrouve pour manger ensemble ? », demanda YoungJae.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. JunHong décida de rester dehors, retrouvant les trois autres Elenines avec qui il avait fait la statut. JongUp et HimChan quant à eux allèrent voir YongGuk. YoungJae retira son manteau dans l'ascenseur, c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas ses clefs et qu'il n'avait sûrement pas fermé la porte en partant quelques heures plus tôt. En effet la porte n'était pas fermée, il entra et remarqua le sac de DaeHyun contre son bureau.

« -Te revoilà kitty.. »

YoungJae leva la tête et vit DaeHyun dans son lit. Celui-ci descendit rapidement et se plaça face à YoungJae.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

YoungJae n'aimait pas le regard que DaeHyun posait sur lui. L'Arachni sortit un livre de derrière son dos et YoungJae reconnut celui qu'il avait emprunté à a bibliothèque. Il déglutit difficilement.

« -J'ai trouvé ceci sous ton bureau. Il avait dû tomber de ton sac.. »

DaeHyun fit un pas vers YoungJae, qui lui recula.

« -Comme c'est étrange, tu as justement un livre sur les Arachnis.. »

Un pas de plus vers YoungJae, un pas de plus vers le mur.

« -Oh et j'oubliais la meilleure partie, le chapitre sur nos points faibles.. »

Cette fois DaeHyun ne fit pas un simple pas, il marcha droit sur YoungJae et le coinça contre le mur.

« -Tu fais des recherches sur moi ? »

YoungJae avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, le souffle court et les yeux grand ouverts. Qu'allait lui faire cet Arachni maintenant qu'il savait que YoungJae cherchait ses points faibles.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as lu ? », gronda DaeHyun d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'habitude.

YoungJae ferma un instant les yeux en sursautant.

« -Alors ?

-Rien d'important... Quelque chose sur l'eau et le venin des autres Arachnis... »

DaeHyun approcha son visage de celui de YoungJae, ses yeux passèrent au rouge et ses lèvres laissèrent apparaître deux crocs. YoungJae se plaqua un maximum au mur, tétanisé.

« -Je t'assure... C'est tout ce que j'ai lu. »

DaeHyun le regarda encore un instant avant de se reculer et de reprendre une apparence normale. YoungJae resta collé contre le mur, respirant rapidement. DaeHyun baissa la tête.

« -Désolé. Mais je t'avais prévenu, j'ai horreur qu'on se mêle de ma vie. Et que tu fasses des recherches sur nos points faibles m'a vraiment mis en colère. Ne refais plus jamais ça ! »

YoungJae hocha la tête et regarda DaeHyun quitter la chambre. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et souffla un coup. Il avait vraiment eu peur, les Arachnis l'effrayaient, et ce depuis de nombreuses années. Il se releva et se rendit à la salle de bain pour changer de vêtements et se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Lorsqu'il arriva au réfectoire il repéra rapidement ses amis assis à une table. Il ne mit pas grand chose sur son plateau et les rejoignit.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas hyung ? », demanda JongUp.

Il pouvait voir quand son meilleur ami n'allait pas bien.

« -Mon colocataire m'a à moitié agressé.. »

YongGuk releva la tête.

« -Comment ça ? Est-ce que je dois aller le reporter à l'administration ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il a découvert que j'avais fait des recherches sur les points faibles des Arachnis, il s'est mis en colère. »

YongGuk fronça les sourcils.

« -Peut-être a-t-il réagi un peu excessivement mais pourquoi faisais-tu ce genre de recherche. Monatrophis est un lieu de paix YoungJae, il n'y a nul besoin de savoir de telles choses ici. Surtout pour toi.

-Je voulais juste... Me tenir au courant. »

YoungJae baissa la tête. JongUp lui caressa amicalement le bras.

« -Il n'apprécie pas les Arachnis..

-JongUp !

-Ses grands parents ont été tué par des Arachnis. »

YoungJae fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir à JongUp. HimChan, YongGuk et JunHong le regardèrent avec compassion. YoungJae n'aimait pas se rappeler de ça.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé pour tes grands-parents YoungJae-ssi mais tu ne dois pas mettre tous les Arachnis dans le même sac. Ton colocataire n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise personne après tout. »

YoungJae se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Il passa le reste du repas, le nez dans son assiette, ne participant pas à la conversation. Après quoi il remonta directement dans sa chambre, peu désireux d'aller s'amuser avec les autres. Quand il ouvrit sa porte, DaeHyun se leva de sa chaise de bureau pour lui faire face.

« -Écoute kitty je suis désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure...

-Non. C'est moi. C'était déplacé de faire ce genre de recherche. »

DaeHyun le regarda avec de grands yeux, surpris de ce que venait de dire le Kephas. YoungJae détourna les yeux. Au fond, YongGuk avait peut-être raison. Il avait été trop dur avec cet Arachni, sans même le connaître.

« -S'il te plaît... ne m'appelles plus kitty.

-Je te trouves culotté... Tu ne m'as pas appelé une seule fois par mon nom alors je..

-DaeHyun-ssi s'il te plaît. », le coupa YoungJae.

Le blond fut d'abord surpris puis il laissa un petit sourire naître sur son visage.

« -Très bien, je ne le ferais plus. »

YoungJae alla s'asseoir à son bureau et n'adressa plus la parole au blond. Il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance et n'avait pas décidé d'en faire un ami. DaeHyun de son côté ne quittait plus son sourire. Il enfila une veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

« -Je sors.. »

YoungJae ne répondit pas. DaeHyun claqua la porte derrière lui pour faire savoir à son colocataire qu'il était partie.

Le week-end s'acheva trop vite au goût de tout le monde et les cours reprirent. La semaine passa, semblable en tout point à celle qui avait précédée. La neige avait continué de tomber une bonne partie de la semaine et le paysage était toujours aussi blanc, rendant JunHong toujours un peu plus joyeux. Puis une autre semaine s'écoula. YongGuk et HimChan restait un maximum de temps avec les trois plus jeunes, s'étant fortement attaché à chacun d'entre eux. De son côté YoungJae était de moins en moins hostile avec DaeHyun, lui adressant quelques fois la paroles, ou l'aidant de temps à autre avec ses problèmes de maths. Le week-end tant attendu arriva. YoungJae rentrait de la bibliothèque, se frottant les mains il monta dans l'ascenseur. Dedans se trouvait un autre élève.

« -Tu es YoungJae ? »

Le Kephas se tourna vers le garçon qui, apparemment, le connaissait.

« -Et toi tu es ? »

Le grand garçon au cheveux gris sourit.

« -Mon nom est JaeJin. Je suis un ami de DaeHyun. Tu es son colocataire n'est-ce pas ? »

YoungJae hocha la tête.

« -Enchanté. Je suis un Elenine, je suis en deuxième année avec DaeHyun. Je t'ai vu rentrer plusieurs fois dans la même chambre que lui et je me suis dit que tu avais l'air plutôt gentil. Et que tu étais vraiment mignon.. »

Le garçon fut coupé dans ce qu'il disait par la porte qui s'ouvrait au quatrième étage. La silhouette de DaeHyun se dessina. Le blond regarda à tour de rôle JaeJin et YoungJae puis il jeta un regard noir en direction du plus vieux. Il attrapa le poignet de YoungJae et le tira hors de l'ascenseur.

« -Suis moi. »

DaeHyun le traîna dans le couloir. YoungJae essaya de se défaire de la prise de son aîné mais il avait plu de force que lui.

« -DaeHyun-ssi... Lâche moi. »

DaeHyun ne l'écouta pas et le fit entrer dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière eux. Il lâcha enfin le poignet de YoungJae, qui se recula automatiquement.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Ne le laisse plus jamais t'approcher. »

YoungJae pencha la tête ne comprenant pas.

« -Il t'a dit quoi ? Qu'il était l'un de mes amis ? »

YoungJae hocha la tête.

« -C'est faux. Ce garçon est un Opsédia. Si tu ne fais pas attention il s'insinuera dans ton esprit et d'une façon ou d'une autre tu finiras dans son lit. Crois moi tu n'es pas le premier de sa liste. »

YoungJae écarquilla les yeux.

« -Je ne suis pas gay !

-Peu importe ! Ce que veut JaeJin, il l'obtient toujours. Alors crois moi, évite le. »

YoungJae hocha la tête, horrifié parce que DaeHyun venait de lui révéler.

« -DaeHyun-ssi... Merci. »

Le blond le gratifia d'un petit sourire. Puis il sortit de la chambre. YoungJae s'assit sur son lit. A côtoyer HimChan, il en avait oublié que les Opsédias pouvaient eux aussi être effrayant et dangereux. Si DaeHyun n'était pas intervenu dieu seul sait où il serait en ce moment même. Il frissonna, ne préférant pas y penser. Il s'allongea sur son lit et sortit son mp3. Une fois les écouteurs sur ses oreilles il mit en route la musique, se laissant transporter doucement. Quand il écoutait de la musique, tout comme lorsqu'il lisait, il ne voyait pas le temps passer, et cela l'apaisait. Il ferma les yeux un instant, pensant à sa maison, à ses parents. Ils lui manquaient déjà énormément. Mais il savait qu'aux prochaines vacances il allait pouvoir rentrer. Il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et se redressa par automatisme. Il vit JongUp sur le pas de sa porte. Il retira son casque.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a JongUp ?

-Hyung tu devrais venir voir ça.. »

YoungJae enfila rapidement un manteau et suivit JongUp jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il remarqua immédiatement un énorme groupe au milieu de la cours.

« -Que ce passe-t-il là bas ?

-Suis moi. »

JongUp l'emmena près des tous les autres élèves mais bifurqua avant et fit monter YoungJae sur un escalier. En haut de celui-ci se trouvait JunHong. Une fois arrivé, YoungJae regarda dans la même direction que l'Elenine et c'est là qu'il vit ce qui se trouvait au milieu de cet amas d'élèves. DaeHyun et un autre garçon à peine plus grand que lui se regardaient dans les yeux.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? », demanda YoungJae.

Il se tourna vers JunHong qui était là depuis un moment.

« -Je crois qu'ils vont se battre hyung. L'autre garçon est un Arachni comme ton colocataire. Je les ai entendu parler d'un certain JaeJin aussi. »

YoungJae ouvrit de grands yeux et tourna de nouveau la tête vers les deux garçons. Ils se toisaient toujours du regard quand soudain l'autre garçon, au cheveux noir, fit passer ses yeux du marron au rouge et que des crocs se dessinèrent sous ses lèvres. Ce fut comme un signal de départ, DaeHyun sortit les crocs à son tour et le brun se jeta sur lui. YoungJae avait du mal à suivre le cours de la bagarre, tout allait bien trop vite pour lui. La vitesse des Arachnis était impressionnante. Il remarqua quand même le poing qui s'écrasa sur la visage de DaeHyun. Sa lèvre se fendit et du sang coula le long de son menton. YoungJae sursauta. Presque simultanément DaeHyun lui rendit son coup, et l'autre se mit à saigner du nez. Ils se stoppèrent tout deux.

« -Ça va ma finir.. », murmura JunHong.

YoungJae en avait le pressentiment lui aussi. Comme si les coups qu'ils venaient de se donner n'étaient qu'un avant goût du combat qui allait suivre. Son cœur se serra et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Il était étrangement inquiet pour son colocataire. Pas parce qu'il l'appréciait mais parce que si ce que JunHong disait était vrai, ce combat avait un rapport avec lui. Il se sentait coupable.

« -Viens jouer avec moi DaeHyun. », rigola le brun.

DaeHyun se jeta sur son adversaire et tout deux roulèrent dans la neige. A une vitesse surnaturelle ils se remirent debout, se donnèrent des coups, enchaînèrent les attaques. Le cœur de YoungJae battait de plus en plus vite quand soudain toutes les respirations s'arrêtèrent un instant, tenues en haleine. Un cri venait de retentir. Un cri de douleur. YoungJae agrippa la rambarde devant lui. Les deux Arachnis venaient de s'arrêtaient de bouger. Le cri venait de DaeHyun, il se tenait l'épaule et grimaçait. Il avait été mordu. L'autre garçon se jeta de nouveau sur lui mais le blond n'eut pas le temps de l'esquivait. Les crocs de son adversaire se plantèrent de nouveau dans sa chair, au niveau de sa clavicule. Un nouveau cri retentit. Et c'est à ce moment que YoungJae compris. Le brun ne faisait pas que le mordre. Il faisait couler du venin dans ses veines.

« -DaeHyun.. », murmura YoungJae.

Le brun s'apprêtait à le mordre une fois de plus quand la voix de YongGuk tonna dans la cours.

« -Dispersez-vous ! Tout de suite ! »

Les élèves qui avaient entouré les Arachnis obéirent au président des élèves. Celui-ci s'approcha des deux Arachnis. Il pointa du doigt le brun.

« -Toi ! Tu me suis ! »

Le regard qu'il lui lançait ne lui laissait aucun choix. Bang aida DaeHyun à se remettre debout.

« -Tu peux marcher ? »

DaeHyun hocha la tête non sans grimacer.

« -Vas te faire soigner et je te verrais plus tard. »

Sur ce, il emmena le brun avec lui et tous les autres élèves repartirent s'occuper d'une autre manière. DaeHyun se traîna jusqu'à la porte du bâtiment des dortoirs. YoungJae, JongUp et JunHong descendirent de l'escalier en courant. Quand ils s'approchèrent des dortoirs ils virent DaeHyun tomber à genoux sur le sol neigeux devant la porte. YoungJae et JongUp se dépêchèrent d'aller le relever.

« -DaeHyun-ssi... Ça va ?

-C'est toi kitty ?... Je vais très bien ! »

Il tenta de faire un autre pas seul mais trébucha et fut rattraper par JunHong.

« -On va t'aider à monter. »

Ils l'amenèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur, le maintenant debout. Puis jusqu'à la chambre 408. Là, YoungJae aida DaeHyun à s'asseoir sur son lit.

« -Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas que je m'assois ici.. », ironisa DaeHyun.

YoungJae soupira.

« -Pour aujourd'hui on dira que ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour les morsures ? »

DaeHyun secoua la tête.

« -Rien.. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer. »

Le blond posa sa tête sur l'oreiller de YoungJae. JunHong s'approcha.

« -Hyung, je vais aller chercher l'infirmière. »

YoungJae hocha la tête.

« -Petit Reste là, je n'ai pas besoin d'une infirmière. »

YoungJae fronça les sourcils.

« -Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le dur.

-Elle ne peut pas me donner ce dont j'ai besoin ! »

Le Kephas réfléchit un instant.

« -Du sang.. », murmura-t-il.

Il releva la tête et regarda son colocataire.

« -Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas bu de sang ?

-Une semaine.. Peut-être deux. »

JongUp s'approcha.

« -C'est trop. Tu en as besoin pour te rétablir n'est-ce pas ? »

DaeHyun secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« -Non.. Ce sera juste un peu plus long. »

YoungJae fronça les sourcils. DaeHyun était dans cet état par sa faute, il s'en voulait quelque peu même si au fond il n'y était pas pour grand chose. Il n'avait pas demandé à ce JaeJin de s'intéresser à lui.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous battiez ?

-Des broutilles...

-Pourquoi ? », insista YoungJae.

DaeHyun inspira difficilement.

« -C'est un larbin de JaeJin. C'est lui qui l'a envoyé. Cet Opsédia semble mécontent, j'ai stoppé son petit jeu de ce matin. »

Alors c'était bien ça.

« -JunHong, est-ce que tu pourrais aller me chercher des pansements et du désinfectant. Et JongUp, si tu pouvais aller chercher quelque chose à manger ce serait gentil. »

Les deux plus jeunes hochèrent la tête et sortirent en tout hâte de la chambre. Une fois seul avec DaeHyun YoungJae retira son manteau et remonta la manche de son pull. Il tendit son poignet vers DaeHyun.

« -Bois. »

Le blond le regarda un moment avant de rire.

« -Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Si ! Très. Je me sens coupable.. »

DaeHyun leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Rassures toi tu n'as rien à te reprocher. J'aurais fais ça pour n'importe qui.

-Là n'est pas la question. »

Il approcha son poignet du visage de DaeHyun. Celui-ci le repoussa.

« -C'est hors de question.. »

Après avoir dit cela il grimaça et gémit de douleur.

« -Son venin est en train de te ronger doucement, et il n'est pas près de se dissiper si tu ne boit pas de sang. Tu n'as pas assez de force. Alors bois ! »

DaeHyun secoua de nouveau la tête.

« -Je refuses..

-DaeHyun-ssi ! », cria YoungJae.

Il s'approcha du blond et l'aida à s'asseoir. Celui-ci eut un petit cri quand son épaule bougea un peu trop. Le venin le faisait souffrir plus qu'à l'habitude. Il n'avait encore jamais eu aussi mal après s'être fait mordre par un autre Arachni. Son regard se posa sur le poignet de YoungJae. Il pouvait voir sa veine pulser, il pouvait même entendre le sang couler dans celle-ci. Sans qu'il ne se contrôle ses yeux devinrent rouges et ses crocs sortirent.

« -Bois.. », chuchota YoungJae.

L'odeur de la peau du Kephas, l'odeur de son sang... Il était bien trop proche, et il en avait bien trop besoin. DaeHyun ne tint plus. Il attrapa le bras de son cadet et après un dernier regard vers lui il planta ses crocs dans la veine battante de YoungJae.


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici le chapitre 4 (que je n'ai pas encore relu). Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent vraiment. Merci à vous (:_

* * *

YoungJae sursauta, il avait eu moins mal que ce à quoi il s'attendait. C'était certes loin d'être agréable mais la douleur était supportable. Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne quand DaeHyun commença à aspirer le sang, la sensation était étrange. Il détourna les yeux. Il ne faisait pas ça par amitié ou compassion avec DaeHyun, non. Il se sentait responsable des blessures du blond. Et si il n'était pas intervenu durant la matinée, YoungJae serait certainement dans un état déplorable en ce moment même. Et il détestait devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un, il avait beaucoup trop de fierté et d'orgueil pour ça.

« -Hum.. »

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant le petit gémissement qui venait de résonner dans la gorge de DaeHyun. Il tourna la tête et le regarda. Ses lèvres, posées sur son poignée, étaient rougies par le sang, ses yeux étaient clos et la main qui ne tenait pas son bras était durement accrochée au draps, les déchirant presque. YoungJae aurait presque dit que DaeHyun... Prenait du plaisir. Ceci le fit frissonner un peu plus, lui rappelant qu'il n'était qu'un morceau de viande pour cet Arachni.

« DaeHyun... Ça suffit. »

Le blond ouvrit les paupières, ses iris rouges flamboyants se plantant dans les yeux de YoungJae. Doucement il retira ses crocs de la chair dans un bruit qui fit grimacer YoungJae. Il fut tout de même étonné que DaeHyun lui obéisse si docilement.

« -Merci.. », murmura YoungJae.

Le blond passa délicatement sa langue sur la morsure qui s'arrêta de saigner et qui cicatrisa de moitié ne laissant que deux petites traces. Il reprit une apparence normale et laissa de nouveau sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller, fermant les yeux. YoungJae l'observa un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il remit correctement son pull, couvrant la trace de morsure.

« -Hyung ! J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé ! »

JunHong posa du désinfectant et des pansements sur le lit.

« -Merci JunHong.

-Euh.. Hyung, il va bien ? »

YoungJae tourna la tête vers DaeHyun qui ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. YoungJae avança doucement une main vers lui et la posa sur son front, à ce moment la respiration de DaeHyun se fit plus forte, lente, presque lourde.

« -Il dort.. », se rassura YoungJae.

C'est à ce moment que JongUp revint dans la chambre avec une bouteille d'eau et un paquet de gâteau.

« -Comment il va ?

-Il dort pour le moment. Merci beaucoup à vous deux. Je ne veux pas gâcher votre week-end, allez vous amuser.

-Mais hyung on va pas te laisser tout seul.

-JongUp.. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je vous retrouve pour manger dans quarante minutes. »

Après encore quelques hésitations JongUp et JunHong sortirent de la chambre, laissant YoungJae seul avec l'Arachni endormi. Avec précaution le brun désinfecta la blessure à la lèvre de DaeHyun qui avait déjà commencé à guérir, il en fit de même avec la petite égratignure qu'il avait sur la joue et mit un pansement dessus. Il remonta ensuite la couette sur lui et partir se laver les main dans la salle de bain. Une fois revenu dans la chambre il s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau, observant son colocataire dormir. Quand il était ainsi, il semblait moins agressif, il ressemblait presque à un enfant. Et YoungJae dû reconnaître qu'il était beau, avec ses longs cils, son grain de beauté sous l'œil, ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées. Il secoua la tête, il devait toujours se méfier. Il souleva la manche de son pull et passa ses doigts sur les marques rougeâtres. Il ne sentait rien. Il soupira, jamais il n'aurait pensé donner son sang à un Arachni, c'était comme si, pendant un court instant, toute sa rancœur s'était envolée. Un nouveau soupire quitta ses lèvres alors qu'il remettait correctement son pull et qu'il enfilait son manteau. Après un dernier regard vers DaeHyun, qui dormait toujours, il quitta la chambre pour retrouver ses amis au réfectoire. Devant la grande salle il se fit intercepter par YongGuk.

« -YoungJae-ah.. Après manger j'aimerais te parler. »

YoungJae hocha la tête et fit la queue pour prendre un plateau et se servir au self. Cette fois il arriva avant JongUp et JunHong et leur garda des places. Le repas se passa dans un calme inhabituel, même HimChan ne parlait pas beaucoup. Quant à YoungJae il évitait de parler et par-dessus tout de faire de grands gestes qui auraient dévoilé son poignet au reste du groupe. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent. Il avait presque honte, sans savoir pourquoi. Une fois les plateaux débarrassés, YongGuk fit signe à YoungJae de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans un petit bureau.

« -Comment va DaeHyun ?

-Il dort. », répondit simplement YoungJae.

YongGuk lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit.

« -Il a été à l'infirmerie ?

-Il a refusé. J'ai désinfecté ses blessures. »

YongGuk hocha doucement la tête.

« -C'est bien. »

YoungJae ce sentait étrangement mal à l'aise. Comme si le garçon qu'il avait en face de lui n'était plus son ami, juste le président des élèves. Il avait l'impression qu'il savait quelque chose que lui ne savait pas. Il se sentait presque jugé.

« -C'est tout ce que tu as fait ? »

YoungJae hocha la tête, n'osant pas regarder son aîné dans les yeux. Il préféra changer de conversation.

« -Il va être sanctionné pour s'être battu ?

-Oui, très certainement. »

YoungJae hocha la tête. YongGuk soupira.

« -Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je suis désolé pour ton ami.

-Il n'est pas mon ami. », le coupa YoungJae.

Le plus vieux toussota un peu avant de sourire.

« -Très bien, alors j'imagine que tu peux y aller. A plus tard. »

YoungJae salua son aîné et sortit du bureau. Il ne traîna pas et retourna directement à sa chambre. DaeHyun dormait toujours sur son lit mais en s'approchant il remarqua que la bouteille d'eau et le paquet de gâteaux avaient été entamés. Le blond avait dû se réveiller avec une fringale.

YoungJae passa toute l'après-midi à faire ses devoirs, ce qui lui permettait aussi de garder un œil sur DaeHyun. De toute façon il n'était pas d'humeur à aller jouer avec JongUp et JunHong, et puis le lendemain les cours reprenaient il fallait donc qu'il travail un peu. Quand DaeHyun remuait dans son sommeil il se retournait pour voir si tout allait bien et attendait que celui-ci redevienne calme pour retourner à ses cahiers. Il ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui défilait jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne frapper à sa porte. Il se leva pour ouvrir et vit JongUp sur le pas de la porte.

« -JongUp qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je viens te chercher pour venir manger hyung. »

YoungJae regarda sa montre.

« -Je n'avais pas vu l'heure. J'arrive. »,chuchota-t-il.

Il éteignit la lampe de son bureau et tout doucement il quitta la chambre. Il suivit JongUp jusque dans l'ascenseur.

« -De quoi YongGuk voulait te parler ce midi ?

-Il voulait savoir si DaeHyun allait bien. »

JongUp hocha la tête. Il trouvait son ami étrange, ne se comportant pas comme à son habitude. Mais il ne dit rien, il savait que quand YoungJae ne disait rien c'est qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Et il respectait ceci. Le brun fit tout de même un effort pour être plus bavard que le midi et passer un agréable repas.

Quand il revint dans sa chambre une heure plus tard, DaeHyun n'avait pas bougé et dormait toujours. YoungJae prit sa douche et, contraint, se coucha dans le lit de DaeHyun. L'odeur de l'Arachni lui était de moins en moins désagréable avec le temps, il s'y habituait. Il s'endormit en écoutant la respiration de son colocataire, celle qu'il n'avait presque jamais entendu.

Le lendemain matin le son de son réveil lui sembla bien lointain. Il ouvrit les paupières et mit un moment avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il frotta son visage d'une main lasse avant de descendre du lit pour aller éteindre son réveil. Quand il posa les pieds sur le sol, il trouva son lit vide. DaeHyun n'était plus là. Il se tourna et vit que son sac n'était plus là non plus, il était déjà partie.

« -Un simple merci lui aurait écorché la bouche peut-être. », grogna-t-il.

Il enfila rapidement son uniforme et quitta la chambre pour sa première heure de cours. Durant toute la matinée il fit attention que sa chemise ne découvre pas son poignet. Le cours ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il repensa au fait que DaeHyun était parti sans même attendre qu'il se réveille pour le remercier. Il avait raison, cet Arachni n'était pas différent des autres. Maintenant qu'il avait bu son sang, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et pouvait faire comme si de rien était. Reprendre sa petite vie tranquille. YoungJae était énervé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela l'énervait-il autant ? Après tout il s'en fichait, au moins DaeHyun n'essayait pas de faire ami-ami avec lui, il n'avait pas à le repousser. Mais tout de même... Il méritait bien un petit « merci ». Une personne entra dans la classe ce qui sortit YoungJae de ses pensées. Une jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année demanda au professeur l'autorisation de prendre la parole un instant. Celui-ci acquiesça et laissa le garçon prendre sa place devant la classe.

« -Samedi prochain il y aura un bal masqué à Monatrophis. Cette soirée a lieu depuis de nombreuses années, aussi je vous demanderez de respecter la tradition et de tous y participer. Je vous distribue un papier qui vous indiquera où se déroulera la fête et d'autres explications. »

Le garçon fit passer dans les rangs un paquet de papiers. YoungJae regarda le sien une fois qu'il l'eut dans les mains. Il fallait venir habiller de façon assez sobre. Il fallait si possible inviter quelqu'un. YoungJae soupira, en ces quelques semaines de cours il n'avait appris à connaître aucune fille. Il allait certainement y aller seul. De plus... Il n'avait absolument rien à se mettre. Il continua de lire le papier et vit qu'il était écrit qu'une ou deux boutiques vendaient ce dont ils avaient besoin non loin de Monatrophis.

Il passa le reste du cours à penser à cette future soirée qui l'ennuyait déjà avant d'avoir commencé. Mais cela eut l'avantage d'oublier pendant un instant l'Arachni et son manque de politesse.

Au repas du midi, la soirée déguisée était le sujet de conversation principal.

« -Moi j'ai vraiment hâte ! », chantonna JunHong.

YoungJae se contenta de le regarder.

« -Vous allez y aller seul ? », demanda JongUp.

YoungJae hocha la tête.

« -Certainement... Je ne connais aucune fille ici de toute façon.

-Nous non, nous avons déjà quelqu'un avec qui y aller ! », répondit HimChan passant son bras autour des épaules de YongGuk.

Celui-ci sourit, dévoilant ses gencives.

« -Vraiment ? Qui ?

-Les mêmes filles avec qui nous sommes allés à cette soirée les années passées ! »

Les trois plus jeunes n'en demandèrent pas plus. Le reste de la journée passa très vite et quand YoungJae revint à sa chambre, DaeHyun n'était pas là. Il fit ses devoirs et se changea pour aller manger. Quand il eut fini de dîner et que YoungJae regagna sa chambre DaeHyun n'était toujours pas là. Il n'était pas inquiet mais il avait la vague impression que l'Arachni l'évitait. Le Kephas changea les draps de son lit où un peu de sang se trouvait. Il se coucha et ce n'est qu'une heure après qu'il entendit DaeHyun rentrer. Il monta immédiatement dans son lit. YoungJae laissa passer pour cette fois mais il était bien décidé le lendemain à lui parler.

Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion car comme la veille, DaeHyun ne rentra que tard et se coucha directement. Et ce durant plusieurs jours. Cette fois YoungJae n'avait plus aucun doute, DaeHyun l'évitait bel et bien. Pourquoi ? YoungJae était de plus en plus agacé par ce comportement.

Le mercredi après-midi, JongUp, JunHong et lui allèrent dans les boutiques indiquées pour trouver comment s'habiller lors de la soirée. Il choisir tous trois de se déguiser en « Les trois mousquetaires », n'ayant aucune idée. En revenant à Monatrophis YoungJae alla poser ses achats dans sa chambre et lorsqu'il en ressortit une jeune fille l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

« -Bonjour

-Bonjour », bégaya YoungJae.

Il ne connaissait cette fille que de vue. Il savait qu'elle était dans la même classe que lui mais ne se souvenait même plus de son nom.

« -Je m'appelle AhYeon et toi tu es Yoo YoungJae ! »

YoungJae hocha faiblement la tête, ne se sentant pas vraiment à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été très à son aise en présence de fille, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire pour ne pas paraître idiot. AhYeon était plus petit que lui, les cheveux coupés au carré avec une petit pince tenant sa mèche dur le côté. Elle avait la peau blanche et les joues légèrement rouge. Elle ressemblait à une petite poupée de porcelaine.

« -Tu vas avec quelqu'un au bal ? »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Il déglutit avant de prendre la parole.

« -Non.. »

Un petit rire cristallin sortit d'entre ses lèvres pulpeuses.

« -Tu veux bien y aller avec moi ? »

YoungJae ne réfléchit pas vraiment lorsqu'il hocha la tête. C'était seulement son unique chance d'y aller avec quelqu'un et même si il ne la connaissait pas elle semblait plutôt gentille.

« -Merci beaucoup ! »

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus si possible, ses yeux pétillants.

« -On se retrouve ici à 18 heure 30 samedi soir alors ! Bye ! »

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et partit en sautillant légèrement. YoungJae resta un moment à la regarder partir, encore quelque peu choqué de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait dû paraître bête à ne sortir que deux ou trois mots pendant la conversation mais... Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il rejoignit ses amis pour manger et leur raconta ce qui lui était arrivé.

Quand il retourna à sa chambre après le repas, une fois de plus DaeHyun n'était pas là, mais cette fois il décida de l'attendre. Il s'assit à son bureau et patienta. Il remonta la manche de son tee-shirt. La morsure avait presque déjà totalement disparue. Pendant plus d'une heure il joua sur son portable, relu quelques notes quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit. DaeHyun resta immobile un instant en voyant que YoungJae n'était pas couché cette fois. Il ferma la porte et se dirigea directement vers l'échelle du lit.

« -DaeHyun-ssi.. »

Il posa ses mains sur l'échelle et commença à monter.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ? », insista YoungJae.

DaeHyun ne l'écoutait pas, il continua de monter.

« -Ça suffit ! Descend et explique toi ! », cria YoungJae.

DaeHyun fut comme bloqué dans son mouvement. Doucement il commença à redescendre l'échelle et se tourna vers le brun.

« -Ecoute kitty c'était gentil de ta part mais tu n'aurais jamais dû me donner ton sang...

-YoungJae ! Appelle moi YoungJae ! », s'énerva-t-il.

DaeHyun baissa les yeux.

« -YoungJae.. », répéta-t-il.

Le Kephas était étonné par le comportement si docile de l'Arachni. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

« -Tu as raison, je n'aurais jamais dû.. Pour les remerciements que j'en ai tiré ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. »

Il n'ajouta rien et alla se coucher sans un regarda pour son colocataire.

Le lendemain après les cours YoungJae décida de retourner à la bibliothèque. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec DaeHyun, il voulait voir si le venin d'un autre Arachni pouvait aussi affecter le comportement de celui-ci. Il reprit le livre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir la dernière fois et repris sa lecture. Il n'ajoutait rien sur le venin des autres Arachnis, alors il tourna la page et lu. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture et plus ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Il reposa le bouquin sur la table et releva la tête, chamboulé. Pourquoi ne lui avait-on jamais dit ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Pourquoi lui avait-on caché ce détail si important ? Il sentit la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête et vit YongGuk assit à côté de lui. Le plus vieux regard son cou et fronça les sourcils.

« -Montre moi tes poignets YoungJae.. »

Le Kephas remonta doucement la manche de sa chemise. YongGuk ferma les yeux un instant avant de les ouvrir de nouveau.

« -Dis moi que tu as fais sans connaître les conséquences ? »

YoungJae secoua vivement la tête.

« -Je ne savais pas hyung ! »

YoungJae se leva et laissa le livre sur la table ouvert à la page qu'il n'avait pu lire la fois d'avant.

_« Le sang de Kephas._

_Si un Arachni boit le sang qu'un Kephas lui a offert et qu'il ne le vide pas, il y aura des conséquences. Le Kephas aura le pouvoir de contrôler l'Arachni qui sera à présent sa propriété. Si le Kephas donne un ordre, l'Arachni obéira docilement... »_

YoungJae repartit vers les dortoirs. Tout prenait un sens. Ce que la secrétaire lui avait dit à la rentrée, les questions de YongGuk, le fait que DaeHyun l'évite ou encore son récent comportement avec lui. Pourquoi ses parents lui avait-il caché quelque chose comme ça ? Pourquoi JongUp ne le savait-il pas lui non plus ? Il comprit aussi pourquoi ses grands-parents étaient morts. Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre et sentit l'odeur de 'Arachni. Il entra. DaeHyun était là. Le blond se tourna et vit le regard que portait sur lui le Kephas.

« -Tu sais ? »

YoungJae hocha la tête. DaeHyun soupira.

« -Pourquoi tu m'as laissé te donner mon sang ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas tout apparemment. Le sang de Kephas est celui qui a la meilleure odeur, le meilleur goût. Tu m'as mis tes veines sous le nez YoungJae. Je venais d'être mordu, j'étais faible. Comment voulais-tu que je refuse ? »

YoungJae se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que cet Arachni soit sa propriété. Il n'en voulait pas, pour rien au monde. Il refusait.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? », demanda DaeHyun.

YoungJae releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« -Absolument rien. Je vais faire comme si je ne savais pas, comme si rien ne 'était passé. »

Il avait peur. Et si maintenant que DaeHyun savait qu'il était au courant il voulait le tuer. Cette pensée le tortura toute la nuit, et tout le jour suivant. Il avait encore plus peur qu'avant. Même si il savait que DaeHyun ne pouvait le tuer dans l'enceinte de Monatrophis, il savait aussi qu'il ne serait pas toujours dans cette école et qu'un jour le blond pourrait attaquer sans prévenir et le tuer. Il comprenait pourquoi ses parents ne lui avait rien dit, ni ses professeurs. C'était bien plus effrayant de savoir.

Il passa son samedi après-midi dans la chambre de JongUp et JunHong et vers 18 heure il commencèrent à se préparer. Ils enfilèrent leur costume. YoungJae pris son chapeau à la main. Il devait remonter au quatrième étage car c'est là que AhYeon l'attendrait. Il pria pour ne pas croiser DaeHyun en attendant devant la porte.

« -YoungJae-ah ! »

YoungJae se tourna et vit apparaître un petit ange devant lui. AhYeon portait une petite robe blanche , un serre-tête avec des plumes dans les cheveux, ses bras étaient couvert de paillettes et de son dos dépassait une petit paire d'ailes.

« -Tu est très élégant en mousquetaire ! », rigola-t-elle en le regardant.

Il sourit.

« -Et toi tu es.. très jolie. »

Elle baissa la tête, rougissant un peu.

« -Merci.. »

Elle s'accrocha à son bras et tous deux ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur puis allèrent jusque dans la salle de réception. Là ils retrouvèrent JongUp et JunHong. YoungJae fit les présentation avec la jolie AhYeon qui eut l'air de les apprécier eux aussi. Il entrèrent dans la salle et furent émerveillés par ce qu'ils voyaient. La salle devait être aussi grande que la bibliothèque avec les même lustres tombant des voûtes du plafond. Tout le milieu de la pièce était une grande piste de danse et sur les côtés se trouvaient des tables et des chaises. Dans le fond il y avait un bar et le matériel pour diffuser la musique. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde dans la salle.

« -Les garçons ! »

Ils virent YongGuk et HimChan arriver vers eux, dans des costards très chics.

« -Vous êtes en quoi ? », demanda JunHong.

HimChan remit correctement sa veste et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

« -En gentleman !

-Ce n'est pas un déguisement. », répondit JongUp.

HimChan fit une petite moue.

« -Vous êtes mignons en mousquetaires. », commenta YongGuk le sourire aux lèvres.

YoungJae leur présenta ensuite AhYeon, qui fut aussi félicité pour son costume.

« -Ah les voilà.. »

YoungJae se tourna dans la même direction que HimChan. Il vit deux jeunes filles passer la porte. Elles se tenaient côte à côté. L'une d'elle avait de long cheveux violet et ondulés qui lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules. L'autre avait les cheveux remontés en un chignon bleu turquoise. Toutes deux portaient des robes argentés au tissu si léger qu'on avait l'impression qu'elles flottaient, qu'elles n'étaient pas réelles. La lumière bleutée de la pièce faisait briller un peu plus leurs tenues.

« -Vous les connaissez ? », demanda YoungJae.

HimChan hocha fièrement la tête.

« -Ce sont nos cavalières ! »

Les trois plus jeunes restèrent bouche bée. Elles étaient vraiment belles.

« -Ce sont des jumelles. Celle aux cheveux violets s'appelle HyoSung et celle aux cheveux bleus c'est JiEun. »

YoungJae se tourna vers AhYeon qui venait de parler.

« -Comment sais-tu ça ?

-Ce sont mes grandes sœurs. », répondit-elle en souriant.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe. JiEun s'accrocha au bras de HimChan tandis que HyoSung se teint aux côtés de YongGuk. YoungJae ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'ils formaient des couples magnifiques.

« -Les filles, voici YoungJae, JongUp et JunHong, les premières années dont nous vous avons parlé.

-Enchantée », dirent-elles à l'unisson.

Les deux couples s'excusèrent et partirent vers la piste de danse. JongUp et JunHong quant eux allèrent cherche quelque chose à boire. YoungJae invita AhYeon à danser, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Il ne savait pas vraiment comme faire, ni où poser ses mains. Timidement il les posa délicatement sur sa taille fine. Elle, les posa sur ses épaules.

« -Mes sœurs sont vraiment jolie n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.. Toi aussi tu sais. »

La jeune fille rigola.

« -Excuse moi de te demander ça mais... Vous êtes quoi ?

-Des Diaphanes. »

Les Diaphanes étaient des personnes capables de disparaître. De devenir totalement invisible, de taire leur respiration, de faire e sorte que leurs pas ne soient entendu de personne.

« -Et toi tu es un Kephas. », affirma-t-elle.

YoungJae hocha la tête. Décidément cette fille en savait des choses sur lui. Il dansèrent un moment, bougeant doucement au rythme de la musique lente.

« -YoungJae-ah... Tu n'es pas fâché pour la boule de neige n'est-ce pas ? »

YoungJae pencha la tête sur le côté, ne sachant pas de quoi voulait parler la jeune fille.

« -La dernière fois, dans la neige... Je n'ai pas voulu viser ton visage mais je suis maladroite. »

YoungJae regarda AhYeon avec étonnement. C'était donc elle qui l'avait attaqué avec des boules de neige. C'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas vu alors. Il rigola en secouant la tête.

« -Non je ne suis pas fâché. Mais la prochaine fois montre toi, je n'aime pas être attaqué sans savoir par qui. »

Elle baissa la tête en rougissant quelque peu. Après encore quelques minutes ils décidèrent d'arrêter de danser et d'aller s'asseoir.

« -Je vas chercher à boire ! »

YoungJae se dirigea vers le bar et demanda de punch. Il n'était bien entendu pas alcoolisé. En retournant vers la table où l'attendait sa cavalière il regarda vers la porte d'entrée. Il vite un jeune entrer. Il portait un pantalon en cuir noir, une longue veste noire qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, noire avec des boutons dorés tout le long. Sous la veste pouvait être distingué le haute d'une chemise blanche. Sur son visage se trouvait un loup noir. Ses cheveux blond, retombant sur son front. YoungJae reconnu immédiatement DaeHyun. Dans ce costume il était si beau que c'en était effrayant. Une espèce d'aura noire et mystérieuse l'entourée. YoungJae frissonna, il détourna le regard et se dépêcha de rejoindre AhYeon.

JongUp et JunHong finirent par les rejoindre, ainsi que YongGuk, HimChan et les jumelles Diaphanes. Elles invitèrent JunHong et JongUp à danser avec elles, faisant rire les deux plus vieux du groupe.

La soirée était beaucoup moins ennuyeuse que YoungJae l'avait pensé. Il était déjà presque minuit et il ne s'était pas ennuyé une seule fois. Il s'excusa auprès de sa cavalière et se rendit aux toilettes. Cela faisait du bien d'être loin du bruit et de la musique pendant quelques instants. Tout en se lavant les mains il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il releva la tête et vit un garçon dans le miroir. Un garçon qu'il avait déjà vu avant et qu'il ne voulait pas revoir.

« -JaeJin.. »

Le garçon aux cheveux gris sourit.

« -Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié mon nom. »

YoungJae frissonna. L'Opsédia ne venait pas de parler. C'était une voix dans la tête de YoungJae qui avait résonné.

« -Tu vas gentiment me suivre.. »

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, YoungJae coupa le robinet et se tourna vers JaeJin. Il le suivit hors des toilettes, dans le couloir, hors du bâtiment, dans les dortoirs, dans l'ascenseur. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. L'Opsédia ne lui laissait plus le contrôle de ses mouvements, de ses actes, mais il lui laissait assez de conscience pour se rendre compte e ce qu'il se passait. Et il état effrayé. Tout le monde était à la fête, ils n'allaient donc croiser personnes. Personne ne lui viendrait en aide. Ils s'arrêtèrent au cinquième étage.

« -Suis moi petit Kephas.. »

YoungJae ne pu faire autrement, il le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. JaeJin ferma la porte derrière lui, il sursauta.

« -J'ai toujours ce que je veux avoir. »

Cette phrase glaça le sang du Kephas. Il avait envie de hurler mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, pourtant il essayait. Mais la partie de son cerveau qui commandait son corps ne lui appartenait plus en cet instant. JaeJin s'approcha de lui, lui tournant autour. Il lui enleva son chapeau et le jeta dans la pièce. YoungJae avait presque du mal à respirer, et le larmes aux yeux tant il avait peur. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

« -Ne sois ps si effrayé YoungJae.. Tu vas aimer. »

JaeJin glissa doucement son nez dans le cou du plus jeune pour finir par y déposer ses lèvres. YoungJae trembla. Il essaya de crier mais rien ne sortit. Il aurait préféré que JaeJin prenne le total contrôle de son esprit. Qu'il n'ait pas à subir ça, qu'il n'ait pas à en avoir conscience.

« -Tu te souviendras de ce soir toute ta vie... C'est un honneur que je te fais, saches le. »

Si YoungJae avait pu lui répondre il lui aurait dit à quel point il était écœuré, à quel point JaeJin était ignoble, qu'il lui donnait envie de vomir. Doucement les mains de JaeJin commencèrent à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Les larmes menaçaient de couler des yeux de YoungJae. Il fut pousser sur le lit. Il ne pouvait même pas fermer les yeux. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il ne voulait pas voir l'autre garçon avancer vers lui, se mettre au dessus de son corps et sourire. Il ne voulait pas sentir les mains qui continuaient de défaire peu à peu sa chemise. Alors qu'il priait silencieusement pour que tout se passe vite la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et JaeJin fut projeté sur le mur du fond à une vitesse incroyable. Aussitôt YoungJae retrouva la capacité de bouger. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda son sauveur, retenant toujours ses larmes. DaeHyun s'approcha de lui, le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire serrée.

« -Comment oses-tu Arachni tu.. »

JaeJin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que DaeHyun se déplaça à grande vitesse et lui donna un coup tellement fort qu'il l'assomma. Le blond retira sa longue veste et vint la mettre sur les épaules de YoungJae. Il l'aida à se relever et le tira par le poignet hors de la chambre. YoungJae était trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Une fois dans l'ascenseur il tourna la tête vers DaeHyun.

« -Merci.. »

Le blond ne répondit rien. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractaient. Il avait l'air tellement énervé. YoungJae essuya une larme qui avait échappé à ses yeux. Une fois l'ascenseur arrivé à l'étage du dessous DaeHyun reprit le poignet de YoungJae et le tira dans le couloir.

« -DaeHyun... Il faut que tu arrêtes de me sauver ou alors je n'arriverais plus à te détester. »

Le blond se tourna vers lui et attrapa son visage entre ses grandes mains. Il planta son regard dans celui du Kephas.

« -Ne me l'ordonnes pas YoungJae. Ne le fais pas, ou je ne pourrais vraiment plus te sauver. »

Le cœur de YoungJae loupa un battement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet Arachni était si gentil avec lui ? Pourquoi le sauvait-il toujours ? Pourquoi se battait-il à cause de lui ? Pourquoi ne le tuait-il pas ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas ce que YoungJae pensait qu'il était ? Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il se mit à pleurer. Il avait honte de se montrer si faible. Doucement DaeHyun relâcha son visage et le prit contre lui.

« -Ne me l'ordonne pas YoungJae. »

Le brun ne répondit pas, mais il hocha la tête. Se contentant de pleurer sur l'épaule de DaeHyun. Ce soir, si il n'avait pas été là, on aurait abusé de lui. Il ne pouvait plus le détester. Il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre un peu plus court désolé. J'ai relu vite fait mais comme il est tard j'ai sûrement loupé la majorité des fautes. (je compte sur ma Sunbae pour me dire si il y en a des très grosses.) Je voudrais vraiment remercier les personnes qui laissent des commentaires en guest et que je ne peux pas remercier individuellement à chaque fois. Vraiment merci du fond du coeur._

* * *

Une fois revenu dans la chambre, YoungJae ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir. La soirée avait été bien trop éprouvante pour lui, ses nerfs n'étaient pas assez solides pour ça. Son sommeil fut lourd, profond, sans rêve. Et il remercia son subconscient de ne pas lui faire revivre le cauchemar de ce soir dans son sommeil.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il lui semblait avoir dormi des heures et des heures mais son réveil indiquait huit heure du matin. Il soupira en se frottant le visage. Doucement il sortit de son lit et leva la tête. Il vit quelques cheveux blonds dépasser de la couette dans le lit d'au-dessus. C'est donc sans bruit qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une douche, il se sentait affreusement sale. Il ôta son costume de mousquetaire dans lequel il avait dormi, n'ayant pas eu le courage de l'enlever la veille. Il frissonna en se souvenant des mains de JaeJin sur lui, enlevant un à un ses boutons. Il secoua la tête chassant bien vite cette image. Mais une fois dans la douche il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Il revoyait ses gestes. Il ferma les yeux tentant de se calmer. Il finit de se laver rapidement puis une fois essuyé il s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et d'un large pull gris. Quand il sortit de la salle d'eau DaeHyun était réveillé et descendu de son lit. Il regarda un moment YoungJae, qui baissa la tête.

« -Tu vas bien ? », demanda-t-il.

YoungJae hocha la tête.

« -Quand tu t'es endormi hier, je suis retourné à la fête. J'ai croisé ton ami Kephas, je lui ai dit que tu étais revenu à la chambre parce que tu te sentais mal.

-Merci.. »

DaeHyun esquissa un sourire. Il s'approcha de YoungJae et posa une main sur son épaule.

« -Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

Le Kephas plongea son regard dans celui du blond.

« -Oui..

-D'accord. Je dois y aller, peut-être que tu devrais rester là ce matin. »

Cela ne sonnait pas comme un ordre mais ça y ressemblait étrangement.

« -Où vas-tu ? »

YoungJae fut étonné. La question était sortie toute seule. Après tout ça ne le regardait pas vraiment, DaeHyun pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait.

« -Je suis convoqué dans le bureau du président des élèves pour la bagarre de la semaine dernière... Et je suppose que le petit remue-ménage d'hier n'est pas non plus passé inaperçu.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû...

-Ce qui est fait est fait ! Alors arrête de répéter ça ! », le coupa DaeHyun.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre 408, mettant sa veste alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir. Il descendit les quatre étages puis se dirigea vers le bâtiment où se trouvait l'administration et le bureau de Bang YongGuk. Il frappa à la porte et le Warhammer lui ouvrit pour le laisser entrer. DaeHyun s'assit sur l'une des chaises en face du bureau.

« -Jung DaeHyun, j'ai eu vent d'un petit incident ce matin qui n'arrange pas vraiment ton cas. Lee JaeJin a été retrouvé assommé hier soir et on t'as apparemment vu rentrer dans sa chambre peu avant. »

DaeHyun ne dit rien, il ne baissa pas le regard non plus.

« -Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te bats ! Il serait peut-être temps que tu te calmes jeune homme ! »

La voix de YongGuk était calme et posée.

« -Pour t'être battu dans la cours il y a une semaine et avoir frappé un autre élève tu ira une semaine en isolement. De plus tu iras présenter tes excuses à ce JaeJin. J'attends aussi de savoir pourquoi tu l'as frappé ! »

Une petit rire échappa à DaeHyun.

« -Plutôt passer un an en isolement que de m'excuser auprès de cette vermine !

-Jung DaeHyun ! »

YongGuk avait élevé la voix.

« -Tu ne peux pas parler ainsi de quelqu'un qui ne t'a rien fait et qu'en plus tu as frappé. Je ne tolérerais pas ça.

-Tu ne toléreras pas ça... Comme c'est ironique YongGuk-ssi.. »

YongGuk se leva de sa chaise en fronçant les sourcils. Il détestait qu'on lui réponde ainsi.

« -Je ne te permets pas Arachni ! »

Sa voix tonna dans la pièce et son poing se claqua sur la table.

« -Ne me hurle pas dessus alors que tu ne sais rien ! »

DaeHyun se leva à son tour défiant le regard de YongGuk. C'était l'un des rares élèves de cette école à oser défier YongGuk ainsi. Le grand brun serra la mâchoire, contenant sa rage du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre.

« -Il a essayé d'abuser de YoungJae.. »

YongGuk se retourna instantanément, le visage décomposé.

« -Pardon ? »

DaeHyun se rassit. Il était temps que JaeJin paye un peu pour ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait jamais rien dit parce que ça ne le concernait pas. Mais cette fois, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça le concernait.

« -Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça, mais c'est la première fois qu'il échoue. »

YongGuk s'assit à son tour, les yeux grands ouverts.

« -Tu mens.. On ne m'a jamais prévenu de rien..

-Est-ce si dur que ça pour un Opsédia de manipuler ses victimes pour que jamais personne n'en parle ? »

Le sang de YongGuk ne fit qu'un tour. Comment une telle chose avait pu échapper à ses yeux ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il toussota légèrement, tenta de reprendre un minimum de contenance, réservant sa colère pour plus tard lorsqu'il convoquerait ce JaeJin.

« -Alors tu as fait ça pour YoungJae ? La bagarre de la semaine dernière avait un lien avec ça ? »

Le blond hocha légèrement la tête. YongGuk soupira. YoungJae était l'un de ses amis maintenant, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'être reconnaissant envers DaeHyun.

« -Merci. Mais tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas moi qui décide de qui doit être puni ou non. On t'a vu te battre, je suis obligé de te sanctionner.

-Je ne demande pas à être privilégié. J'irais en isolement pour une semaine sans me plaindre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y vais.. »

YongGuk fit un papier puis signa avant de le donner à DaeHyun.

« -Je suis tout de même navré de devoir le faire. »

Il se leva et raccompagna DaeHyun jusqu'à la porte. Quand celui-ci retourna à sa chambre il trouva YoungJae assis sur son lit. Dès qu'il le vit il se leva.

« -Alors ? »

DaeHyun ne lui répondit pas. Il enleva sa veste et a posa sur sa chaise de bureau. YoungJae fronça les sourcils.

« -DaeHyun-ssi.. »

Le blond se tourna vers lui et fit un petit sourire.

« -Je ne serais pas là pendant une semaine. Je dois préparer mon sac.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Je vais en isolement.

-Isolement ? »

YoungJae ne comprenait pas de quoi il s'agissait. DaeHyun s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, face à YoungJae.

« -Ici, on ne peut pas renvoyer les élèves pour trois jours ou une semaine, car beaucoup habitent trop loin. Alors il y a, au fond du terrain de Monatrophis, un petit bâtiment. C'est là que vont ceux qui sont « renvoyés » pour plusieurs jours. Il n'y a presque rien à l'intérieur à part des lits et des livres. On ne peut donc rien faire et on ne peut pas non plus sortir. On nous amène nos repas là-bas. »

YoungJae n'avait pas entendu parler de ça auparavant.

« -J'ai dit à YongGuk ce qu'il s'était passé. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez amis. Je devais au moins lui dire à lui, qu'il fasse quelque chose..

-Personne d'autre n'est au courant n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas que les autres le sache je... »

YoungJae arrêta de parler. Il allait dire qu'il avait honte. Mais de quoi ? Pourquoi devrait-il être celui qui a honte alors qu'il était la victime ? Ce sentiment était étrange.

« -YoungJae-ssi ?

-Je ne veux juste pas que les autres le sache.

-Ça te ferait peut-être du bien d'en parler avec quelqu'un tu sais..

-Non ! »

YoungJae était catégorique sur le sujet. Il ne voulait en parler à personne. Il voulait juste oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. DaeHyun n'ajouta rien, il se leva et commença à préparer un sac avec des affaires à lui.

Pendant ce temps, Lee JaeJin avait été convoqué dans le bureau du président des élèves. YongGuk était en train de parler avec HimChan lorsque le garçon aux cheveux gris frappa à la porte. YongGuk lui dit d'entrer d'une voix neutre. Le seconde année s'assit sur une chaise.

« -Bonjour. Vous m'avez fait convoquer ? Y a-t-il un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Car je...

-Tais-toi ! Ne dis rien et surtout ne tente pas d'utiliser ton pouvoir sur moi ! »

JaeJin hocha la tête.

« -On m'a dit que tu avais tenté d'abuser d'un première année hier !

-C'est totalement faux voyons ! Ce garçon, YoungJae, m'a dit que je lui plaisais et il m'a suivit dans ma chambre de son plein grès. C'est là que cet espèce de fou possessif et venu pour m'assommer. »

JaeJin parlait de façon si sereine, si sûre qu'il était dur de ne pas le croire. Mais YongGuk connaissait YoungJae, jamais il n'aurait laisser DaeHyun toucher à JaeJin si il l'appréciait. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait le contrôle sur l'Arachni.

« -Il suffit ! Tu mens et je le sais ! Il ne sert à rien de mentir !

-Mais je vous dis que...

-Tais-toi ! Je sais bien ce qu'il s'est passé hier et j'ai entendu que tu n'en étais pas à ton coup d'essai ! Combien ?

-Pardon ? », demanda innocemment JaeJin.

YongGuk sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

« -Combien d'élève ont subi le sort que tu réservais à YoungJae ?

-C'est ridicule ! Avez-vous déjà reçu une seule plainte de ce genre avant ?

-Il n'est pas dur pour un Opsédia de manipuler le cerveau des autres ! »

YongGuk n'était plus du tout calme. Il entendait son cœur battre dans ses tempes tant il essayait de se contenir. Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, ni-même de décider de lui-même du sort d'un élève. Il avait un protocole à respecter. Mais cette fois c'en était trop. Cette vermine avait manipulé des gens et surtout elle avait touché l'un de ses amis. Il tourna la tête vers HimChan qui n'avait dit mot depuis le début de l'entretien. Celui-ci scanna le regard du président puis fit un petit hochement de tête à peine perceptible. Il tourna la tête vers JaeJin et ses yeux devinrent violet. C'est à ce moment que le plus jeune se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. HimChan contrôlait la partie de son cerveau qui commandait au reste du corps.

« -Qu'est-ce que... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car YongGuk dans un excès de colère se retourna et écrasa son poing contre la mâchoire du jeune Opsédia. Celui-ci cracha un peu de sang. Il planta son regard dans celui d'HimChan. Celui-ci eut un petit rire.

« -Tu tentes vraiment de contrôler mon pouvoir là ? Je suis plus vieux que toi et plus expérimenté. Tu n'es qu'un avorton, un microbe. », siffla HimChan.

Lui aussi avait envie de frapper cet étudiant qui l'écœurait.

« -Vous n'avez pas le droit de.. »

Encore une fois JaeJin ne put finir sa phrase, YongGuk leva son pied et alla donner un coup puissant dans le ventre du jeune homme. Ceci le fit tomber en arrière avec sa chaise, tout en gémissant de douleur. YongGuk se pencha par dessus lui et attrapa le col de son pull.

« -Tu seras renvoyé de Monatrophis Lee JaeJin. Ose dire quoi que ce soit de plus et j'écraserais ton crâne avec une seule de mes mains. »

HimChan rompit le lien qui le reliait à JaeJin et celui-ci retrouva ses capacités de mouvements. Il se releva en vitesse et sorti du bureau en courant. YongGuk soupira et se massa les tempes.

« -Je me suis un peu emporté... Mais avec ce qu'il a fait. »

HimChan s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« -Il a touché YoungJae c'est impardonnable. Je trouve que tu t'es plutôt bien contenu. »

Il sortit à son tour du bureau laissant YongGuk se présenter devant le directeur pour discuter du cas de JaeJin avec lui.

DaeHyun avait fini son sac et avait eu le temps de prendre une douche avant que leur du repas n'arrive. Il regarda YoungJae qui était allongé sur son lit.

« -Il est l'heure d'aller manger..

-Je n'ai pas faim. »

Il se tourna dos au blond. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'un pas décidé. Il empoigna l'épaule du plus jeune et le tira pour qu'il lui se tourne vers lui et qu'il se relève.

« -Si il le faut je t'y emmènerais de force. Mais il faut que tu manges quelque chose. »

YoungJae soupira mais ne contredit pas le blond. Il se leva, mit une paire de chaussure et descendit avec lui jusqu'au réfectoire. Là, DaeHyun le laissa aller prendre son plateau mais le surveilla tout de même du bout de la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il aille rejoindre ses amis.

« -Hyung ! On s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi hier ! »

JongUp s'était levé en voyant son meilleur ami arriver. Il lui prit son plateau des mains et l'installa à côté de lui.

« -DaeHyun nous a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Tu vas mieux ? », demanda JunHong.

YoungJae tourna la tête vers YongGuk et HimChan qui le regardaient sans parler, le regard peiné. Le Kephas esquissa un petit sourire.

« -Oui je vais mieux JunHong. Merci. »

Il ne parla presque pas durant le repas. Ce fut aussi le cas de YongGuk. HimChan lui s'était tout de même forcé à parler un peu pour ne pas rendre l'ambiance trop suspecte pour les deux plus jeunes. YoungJae toucha à peine à son assiette mais le regard que posait sur lui YongGuk le força à manger tout de même un minimum. Une fois le repas fini, le président des élèves demanda à YoungJae de le suivre dans son bureau. Un fois la porte de la petite pièce fermée, YongGuk se tourna vers YoungJae.

« -Je suis désolé YoungJae-ah. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant. Je suis désolé que ce soit tombé sur toi..

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute hyung. »

Le Kephas baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler, encore moins avec YongGuk.

« -J'ai discuté avec le directeur... Lee JaeJin est renvoyé définitivement de Monatrophis. »

Un petit soupire de soulagement échappa à YoungJae. Il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter. Pas à s'inquiéter du fait que JaeJin cherche encore à lui tourner autour, mais du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas se venger de DaeHyun.

« -Merci hyung. »

YongGuk tapa amicalement son épaule puis le laissa sortir. YoungJae passa l'après-midi avec JongUp et JunHong tentant de se changer les idées. Mais les deux plus jeunes lui demandèrent plusieurs fois pourquoi il était aussi silencieux ce jour-ci. Il ne put que leur dire qu'il n'allait pas encore totalement bien. Quand il revint à sa chambre il faisait déjà noir dehors. DaeHyun était assis à son bureau et écrivait sur un cahier. Il se tourna quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sourit à YoungJae.

« -Il va être renvoyé... Définitivement. »

DaeHyun leva un sourcil, perplexe, puis il comprit enfin de quoi parlait son colocataire.

« -C'est tout ce qu'il mérite. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête. Il alla rapidement se mettre en pyjama puis il se coucha directement. Il se sentait plus fatigué que jamais. Comme si il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Mais cette fois son sommeil ne fut pas aussi doux que celui de la veille. Dans ses rêves il revit le jeune homme aux cheveux gris. Ses prunelles violettes qui le fixaient, ses mains se baladant sur son corps. Il se revit, ne pouvant ni bouger, ni parler. Il avait chaud. Il remuait dans son sommeil. De petits sons quittaient sa gorge, comme si il sanglotait. Des mains l'empoignèrent par les épaules et le secouèrent. Il se débattit de toute ses forces, frappant le torse de son assaillant. Puis soudain il ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court. DaeHyun le regardait et tentait de le contrôler.

« -YoungJae-ssi ! »

Le cœur de YoungJae battait la chamade, sa respiration était saccadée, ses cheveux étaient humides de transpiration. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Dans un geste désespéré il s'assit dans son lit et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au blond qui ne savait comment réagir.

« -Je ne pouvais pas bouger... Je voulais vraiment le repousser et m'en aller. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. », murmura-t-il contre son cou.

DaeHyun passa une main dans les cheveux de son cadet comme pour le rassurer.

« -Je sais...

-Si tu n'étais pas venu il aurait..

-Chut. Je sais. »

Il caressa doucement le dos du Kephas pour le calmer. Puis sans brusquerie il le décolla de son torse.

« -Tu sais kitty, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je t'ai trouvé très brave. »

DaeHyun tentait de détourner la conversation, pour que YoungJae pense à autre chose.

« -Alors pourquoi tu as fuis juste après, sans me dire ça ?

-Tu déteste les Arachnis. Je l'ai su dès le début. Alors si tu savais ce que boire ton sang signifiait...

-Je ne te déteste pas... Enfin je ne te déteste plus. »

DaeHyun pencha la tête sur le côté.

« -Merci. »

YoungJae baissa les yeux, légèrement gêné.

« -Kitty..

-YoungJae. », le coupa le Kephas.

DaeHyun eut un petit rire muet.

« -YoungJae, je dois partir de bonne heure demain matin. Je ne pense pas qu'on se croisera alors s'il te plaît... fais en sorte de ne pas te mettre dans le pétrin quand je ne suis pas là.

-Je vais essayer. »

DaeHyun lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et se releva pour remonter dans son lit.

« -DaeHyun.. Bonne nuit. »

Le blond lui sourit avant de retourner se coucher pour finir sa nuit. Et comme il l'avait dit, le lendemain matin quand YoungJae se leva, il n'était plus là. Quand il revint le soir après les cours et qu'il trouva la chambre vide, un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Il n'était plus habitué à être seul. Alors il passait le maximum de temps avec ses quatre amis et revenait le plus tard possible à sa chambre. Même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait comme l'impression que DaeHyun lui manquait. Le vendredi midi JongUp rappela une chose que YoungJae avait totalement oublié.

« -Ta valise est prête pour rentrer à la maison ? »

Les vacances. YoungJae n'y penser absolument plus. Cette nouvelle remit un peu de gaieté dans sa journée et il se dépêcha d'aller faire sa valise avant que les cours ne reprennent. Tout en rangeant ses affaires il se rendit compte qu'il ne reverrait pas DaeHyun avant de quitter Monatrophis. Et il ne le verrait pas non plus pendant les deux semaines qui allaient suivre. Il secoua la tête, décidant de ne plus y penser. Il était heureux de retrouver ses parents pour plusieurs jours.

Le soir il prit le même train que JongUp et retrouva sa famille après quatre heures de trajet.

Il profita au maximum de ces deux semaines en leur compagnie. Mais il ne fut pas triste lorsqu'il dut retourner à Monatrophis. Cette école était devenue sa deuxième maison et il y était attaché. Il savait aussi qu'il y retrouverais JunHong, HimChan, YongGuk et... DaeHyun aussi. Il avait d'ailleurs évité le sujet de l'Arachni avec ses parents et du fait qu'il avait bu son sang. Il retrouva JongUp à la gare et ils firent les quatre heures du trajet inverse de celui précédent.

« -Hyungs ! »

Les deux Kephas se tournèrent et virent JunHong courir vers eux. Il leur sauta presque dessus, lâchant sa valise au milieu du couloir.

« -Vous m'avez manqué !

-Tu nous a manqué aussi JunHong. »

Ils discutèrent un petit moment, se racontant leurs vacances puis il allèrent déballer leurs affaires. JunHong et JongUp descendirent ensemble, regagnant leur chambre. Une fois au quatrième étage, YoungJae sortit de l'ascenseur.

« -YoungJae-ah ! »

Il reconnut la voix qui venait de l'appeler. Il releva la tête et sourit.

« -AhYeon-ssi. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je suis un peu triste. Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelle depuis que tu m'as laissé en plan à la fête. »

YoungJae se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

« -Désolé... »

La jeune fille gloussa légèrement.

« -Ce n'est rien ! Tu peux te rattraper. Va poser ta valise et vient boire un café avec moi à la brasserie ! »

YoungJae accepta. Il alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et la découvrit vide. DaeHyun n'était visiblement pas encore arrivé. Il laissa sa valise près de son lit et rejoignit AhYeon pour partir en direction de la brasserie. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent chacun un café.

« -Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? », demanda la jeune fille.

YoungJae hocha la tête.

« -Oui. Un peu de repos ça fait du bien. Et toi ?

-Oui ! C'était top, j'ai pu revoir pleins d'amies. »

YoungJae sourit en voyant la jeune fille si enjouée. La discussion continua sur le même ton pendant un moment.

« -Et ton colocataire, l'Arachni, ça va mieux avec lui ? »

YoungJae releva la tête. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir discuté de DaeHyun avec AhYeon. Peut-être l'avait-il fait inconsciemment.

« -Oui.

-C'est génial ! Alors vous êtes amis maintenant ? Il ne te fait plus peur. »

Le Kephas fronça les sourcils.

« -Je ne me souviens pas avoir parler de mon colocataire avec toi..

-Bien sûr que si ! Sinon comment saurais-je tout ça. »

La jeune fille ne perdit pas un instant son sourire. YoungJae se dit alors qu'elle avait certainement raison. Qu'il ne devait juste pas s'en souvenir. Mais plus la conversation avancé, plus AhYeon posait de question sur DaeHyun. Non, vraiment YoungJae était sûr de ne pas en avoir autant parlé devant elle. Il préféra ne rien dire pour le moment et esquiver les questions. Après encore un petit moment il décida qu'il était temps de retourner à sa chambre pour déballer ses affaires.

« -C'était sympa de discuter avec toi.

-Oui ! Il faut vite qu'on remette ça ! »

YoungJae sourit et quitta la brasserie pour retourner dans les dortoirs. Quand il arriva à sa chambre, celle-ci était toujours vide. Il commença à s'inquiéter. Et si DaeHyun ne revenait pas. Non.. Ses affaires étaient encore ici. Ou alors, si il lui était arrivé quelque chose durant ces deux semaines ? Il commença à imaginer que JaeJin l'avait trouvé et l'avait attaqué avec quelques uns de ses larbins. Et si il avait été abandonné comme ça dans une ruelle froide. Ne pouvant bouger, mourant de faim et de soif. Il s'imagina tout un tas de scénarios plus effrayants les uns que les autres quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit. YoungJae se tourna et vit une tête blonde entrer dans la chambre.

« -YoungJae, tu es déjà là ! J'ai eu un tas d'ennuis sur la route, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais arriver. », sourit l'Arachni.

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire, YoungJae marcha vers DaeHyun et le prit dans ses bras.

« -J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas revenir. »

Surpris, le plus vieux ne bougea pas. YoungJae prit conscience de son geste et se recula en toussotant.

« -Enfin.. J'ai eu peur qu'à cause de moi il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

-Je vais bien. », le rassura DaeHyun.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires puis sortirent de la chambre pour aller prendre le repas du soir. Le réfectoire était bruyant, tout le monde se racontant ses vacances dans un vacarme assourdissant. Ils prirent chacun un plateau et se servirent au self. Une fois les plateaux remplis ils marchèrent jusqu'au table et DaeHyun commença à s'éloigner.

« -DaeHyun-ssi... Tu veux manger avec nous ? »

Le blond se tourna vers YoungJae.

« -Ça ne dérangera pas tes amis ? »

Le Kephas secoua la tête en souriant.

« -Allez viens. »

L'Arachni suivit son cadet jusqu'à la table où se trouvait déjà les autres étudiants. Ils s'assirent l(un à côté de l'autre sous les regards étonnées des garçons.

« -Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore rencontré, je crois qu'il n'y a que toi HimChan, voici DaeHyun. »

YoungJae fit les présentation, sauf celle de YongGuk puisque DaeHyun le connaissait déjà, comme n'importe quel élève à Monatrophis.

« -Enchanté DaeHyun-ssi. Je sens que je vais t'apprécier monsieur le héros. »

HimChan lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Il était reconnaissant envers le blond d'avoir aidé YoungJae avec ses problèmes et de l'avoir sorti du pétrin.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? », demanda JunHong, curieux.

HimChan le regarda avec de petits yeux.

« -Ceci ne te concerne pas jeune homme. »

Le repas se passa dans l'habituel bonne humeur. Et même si DaeHyun était encore un peu étranger à tout le monde, il essaya de parler un petit peu. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que chacun rejoignit sa chambre après manger.

« -Merci pour ce soir YoungJae. »

YoungJae sourit.

« -Après ce que tu as fait pour moi, ce n'est rien du tout. Et les autres semblent t'apprécier tu sais. »

Ils prirent leur douche à tour de rôle et ce fut bientôt l'heure pour eux de se coucher. YoungJae était allongé sur son lit, les yeux ouverts.

« -Tu dors ?

-Non. »

Il avait un peu de mal à s'endormir n'étant plus habitué à ce rythme.

« -Tu sais... Que tu ais bu mon sang, ça ne change rien. Je voulais te le dire depuis un moment. »

Il y eut un silence.

« -Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'appartenais ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Un autre silence de plomb.

« -Et si... Je voulais que ce soit toi qui m'appartienne ? », murmura le blond.

YoungJae n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce que l'Arachni venait de dire.

« -Quoi ?

-Bonne nuit YoungJae-ssi. »

Puis plus aucune parole ne fut échangée et le sommeil les gagna tous les deux.


	6. Chapter 6

_Voici le chapitre 6. J'ai été un peu plus longue que d'habitude pour l'écrire je suis désolé. J'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration et quelques doutes sur la suite de cette fiction. Mais bon le voici enfin. Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires et qui m'encouragent._

* * *

Les semaines défilaient à Monatrophis et YoungJae ne les voyait pas passer. Les cours et les devoirs prenaient la majeure partie de son temps et l'autre partie il la passait avec JongUp, JunHong, YongGuk, HimChan et DaeHyun. L'Arachni était revenu manger avec eux plusieurs fois depuis la rentrée. Il semblait bien s'entendre avec JunHong, comme la plupart des gens en réalité. Cet enfant était très attachant. Mais ne voulant pas s'imposer, le blond ne venait que lorsqu'il croisait YoungJae dans la file d'attente et que celui-ci lui proposait de ce joindre au groupe.

Un soir après les cours, YoungJae se rendit à la bibliothèque pour travailler son exposé sur la ville de Rome et son histoire.

« -Bonjour monsieur Choi !

-Bonjour YoungJae. »

Le vieil homme s'était comme pris d'affection pour le jeune Kephas qui venait à la bibliothèque régulièrement et qui ne manquait jamais de le saluer. YoungJae se dirigea directement vers la table où il avait l'habitude de travailler. Il posa son sac sur la chaise et partit à la recherche des documents dont il aurait besoin. A son retour à la table il remarqua une personne assise dos à lui, à côté de ses affaires. Il reconnut immédiatement cette silhouette et ces cheveux.

« -AhYeon. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« -YoungJae-ah ! »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle ressemblait à l'une de ces poupées à la peau très pâle et aux grands yeux.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venue te voir ! »

YoungJae retint un soupire. AhYeon était de plus en plus présente ces temps-ci. Il pouvait même dire collante. Il avait l'impression que partout où il allait, elle était là elle aussi. Elle était plutôt gentille, mais YoungJae ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça. Il avait un étrange pressentiment vis-à-vis d'elle.

« -Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter avec toi désolé. J'ai du travail. »

Il s'assit et ouvrit son livre.

« -C'est pas grave je peux juste te regarder. »

Il ne répondit rien et se concentra sur son travail. Il sentait le regard de la jeune fille sur lui, et même si il était plutôt flatté qu'on le regarde ainsi, il se sentait gêné. Alors après quinze minutes il referma son livre.

« -Je vais aller étudier dans ma chambre. A plus tard. »

Il n'attendit pas que la jeune fille réponde, il prit son sac, son manteau et le livre puis se dirigea vers le petit bureau de monsieur Choi.

« -J'emprunte ce livre ! »

Il le tendit au bibliothécaire qui ouvrit à la première page et prit la petit feuille. Il nota le nom de YoungJae et rangea cette feuille avec d'autres qu'il avait sur son bureau. Il redonna son livre au Kephas.

« -Bon courage pour ta lecture.

-Merci. Au revoir monsieur Choi.

-Au revoir mon garçon. »

Le brun enfila son manteau et sortit du bâtiment. Tout en marchant il rangea son livre dans son sac. Il renifla, l'hiver n'était toujours pas terminé et le froid régnait encore à Monatrophis. Alors qu'il marchait, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne. Il scruta un instant le vide derrière lui avant de reprendre sa route. Mais cette impression ne le quittait pas. Il accéléra la pas et entra dans le bâtiment des dortoirs. Le rez-de-chaussé était désert ainsi que l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent après une minute et il monta jusqu'au quatrième étage. Un frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale. Ses doigts se rétractèrent, et son poing se serra. Ses yeux balayaient le petit espace métallique de la cage d'ascenseur, et ses oreilles étaient à l'affût du moindre bruit, de la moindre respiration. Mais rien ne semblait anormal. Cependant quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur le quatrième étage il ne s'attarda pas d'avantage et se dépêcha de sortir de l'ascenseur. Il sortit la clef de sa chambre de sa poche et ne tarda pas à entrer dans celle-ci.

DaeHyun n'était pas encore rentré, pourtant il avait toujours cette impression de ne pas être totalement seul dans la pièce. D'étranges frissons continuaient de le parcourir, faisant se hérisser les petits cheveux à la naissance de sa nuque. Il avait cessé de bouger, dos à la porte. Il respirait à peine pour pouvoir écouter les sons autour de lui. Ses yeux passèrent du marron au vert et ses sens devinrent plus sensibles. Un bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte. Quelqu'un posait sa main sur la poignée. YoungJae ferma les yeux, sa peau laissa place à une fourrure grisâtre, ses jambes et ses bras devinrent des pattes, ses vêtements, déchirés, retombèrent sur le sol et à la place de son visage, la gueule d'un loup prit forme. La porte s'ouvrit et en une fraction de seconde YoungJae se jeta sur la personne qui venait de faire intrusion, la faisant basculer en arrière et tomber sur le sol dans un gémissement de douleur. YoungJae grogna fortement avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux en voyant les cheveux blonds de DaeHyun, ses yeux rouges et ses crocs. Il se recula et sous la surprise repris forme humaine, assis sur le sol.

« -DaeHyun ? »

Le plus vieux qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer se redressa douloureusement, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Il rangea ses crocs et ses yeux reprirent une couleur humaine.

« -Qui d'autre voudrais-tu que ce soit ? »

Il se releva, observant YoungJae avec étonnement. Puis après plusieurs secondes il se rendit compte que son colocataire ne portait aucun vêtement. Il détourna les yeux, alla fermer la porte et attrapa une couverture pour la lui jeter. YoungJae s'enroula dans celle-ci quelque peu gêné.

« -Pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus comme une bête ?

-Je suis désolé.. Depuis la bibliothèque j'ai l'impression d'être suivi.

-Suivi ? »

YoungJae hocha la tête. DaeHyun fronça les sourcils.

« -Je n'ai vu personne mais je l'ai ressentie. C'est étrange, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.. »

Il soupira. Peut-être devenait il paranoïaque depuis le soir du bal avec JaeJin. Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait plus penser à cet Opsédia.

« -Va t'habiller et descend manger, tu trembles comme une feuille. »

YoungJae resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules et se releva.

« -Je ne tremble pas. »

Il s'en alla chercher des vêtements dans l'armoire et partit les enfiler dans la salle de bain. Quand il en sortit DaeHyun était à son bureau en train de travailler.

« -Tu ne descends pas manger ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim. »

YoungJae se contenta de hocher la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, la voix de DaeHyun se fit entendre.

« -Au fait kitty... Je sais que je suis très attirant mais la prochaine fois évite de me sauter dessus comme ça. »

YoungJae se tourna vers lui, avec des grands yeux.

« -Tu es... Toi... Je croyais vraiment être suivi !

-C'est ce qu'il dise tous.

-C'est de ta faute! Si tu ne laissais pas ton odeur partout je n'y serais pas habitué et je t'aurais senti arriver ! »

DaeHyun rigola légèrement.

« -Tu t'enflammes trop vite. Je plaisantais.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! »

Sur ce, YoungJae sortit en claquant la porte. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans des états pareil pour une petite plaisanterie ? Il se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis au réfectoire.

« -YoungJae-ah ! Comment tu vas ? », lui demanda HimChan à peine fut-il arrivé.

Le Kephas sourit à son ami.

« -Je vais bien. »

Il plongea son nez dans son assiette espérant que son petit mensonge passerait inaperçu. Il n'allait pas bien. Il était préoccupé. Il ne parla pas beaucoup pendant le repas et une fois fini il ne resta pas avec les autres et se contenta de les saluer avant de sortir de la cantine. Avant de sortir du bâtiment il aperçut un peu plus loin deux des ses professeurs discutant avec un autre homme. L'expression sur leur visage indiquait qu'il ne semblait pas parler d'un sujet très joyeux. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux et quitta le bâtiment en direction des dortoirs. A son retour DaeHyun n'était plus dans la chambre, certainement avait-il changé d'avis et était-il parti manger quelque chose. Il ne s'en soucia pas et alla prendre sa douche. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain DaeHyun était de retour, s'apprêtant à monter dans son lit.

« -Tu étais où ? »

Le blond se tourna, ne répondant pas.

« -Désolé ça ne me regarde certainement pas. »

DaeHyun ne répondait toujours pas.

« -Quoi ? J'ai fais ou dis quelque chose de mal ?

-Ne traîne pas trop tout seul dehors quand il fait noir. »

L'Arachni avait dit ça d'une voix neutre, le regard planté dans celui de YoungJae. Celui-ci frissonna.

« -D'accord.. », murmura-t-il.

Il ne demanda même pas pourquoi le blond lui disait ça. Son regard et sa voix l'en avait dissuadé. Il regarda son aîné monter dans son lit avant d'aller lui-même se coucher. Cette fin de journée avait été plus qu'étrange et inquiétante. Il ferma les yeux et se vida la tête pour pouvoir s'endormir.

Durant la nuit il se réveilla en sursaut, il avait de nouveau fait un cauchemar. Mais cette fois le rêve était différent de ceux qu'il faisait habituellement. Cette fois JaeJin ne s'en prenait pas à lui. Il s'en prenait à DaeHyun. YoungJae était de nouveau immobilisé, incapable de faire le moindre geste ou de dire le moindre mot. Il était toujours allongé sur le lit de l'Opsédia. Mais celui-ci était face à DaeHyun. Il le frappait sans relâche et le blond ne pouvait se défendre. YoungJae avait envie de hurler, de frapper le garçon aux cheveux gris, de l'empêcher de frapper DaeHyun mais il ne pouvait pas. Il regarda autour de lui, il faisait encore noir. A pas de loup il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Son cœur battait un peu trop vite. Il rabattit le couvercle des toilettes et s'assit dessus, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

C'était la première fois qu'il rêvait de DaeHyun. Certes ce n'était pas un rêve très joyeux, mais grâce à lui JaeJin ne s'en prenait pas à lui. Même en rêve DaeHyun venait pour le sauver. Et cela perturbait YoungJae. Depuis des années il vouait une haine sans merci envers les Arachnis et aujourd'hui il n'arrivait plus à détester son colocataire. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir comment il devait se comporter avec lui.

« -Encore un cauchemar ? »

YoungJae tourna la tête pour voir DaeHyun dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama. Le Kephas détourna les yeux, étrangement gêné.

« -Encore JaeJin ? »

Il hocha la tête. DaeHyun s'approcha.

« -Il ne te fera plus rien...

-Tu n'en sais rien ! »

Le coupa sèchement YoungJae. DaeHyun fronça les sourcils. Il s'accroupit pour pouvoir regarder le brun dans les yeux.

« -Si je le sais. Parce que je ne le laisserais plus jamais te toucher. »

YoungJae regarda un instant son aîné avant de reprendre la parole.

« -Arrête de dire ça. Tout ce que tu dis me perturbe. Je ne sais plus comment agir quand tu es comme ça.

-Comment veux-tu que je sois alors ? »

YoungJae se releva. Il était fatigué et n'arrivait plus vraiment à réfléchir.

« -Je ne sais pas.. »

Il soupira et sortit de la salle de bain, DaeHyun à sa suite. Le blond remonta dans son lit.

« -Tu es étrange Yoo YoungJae.. Je ne te comprends pas vraiment. »

YoungJae se rallongea dans son lit en pensant que lui même ne se comprenait plus. Il ne mit pas très longtemps avant de se rendormir.

Le lendemain midi en se rendant au réfectoire il vit YongGuk dans un couloir, discutant avec deux professeurs. Il n'y prêta pas attention et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre ses amis à table.

« -Hyung... Pourquoi DaeHyun mange tout seul là-bas ? »

YoungJae tourna la tête dans la direction que JunHong lui indiquait. Il l'Arachni assit seul à une table mangeant tranquillement.

« -Je ne sais pas JunHong.. »

Il se concentra de nouveau sur son assiette et entama une conversation des plus banales avec JongUp. Bientôt ils furent rejoins par HimChan.

« -Bonjour les enfants !

-YongGuk n'est pas avec toi ? »

HimChan s'assit, faisant mine de bouder un peu.

« -Moi aussi je suis content de te voir JunHong. Je vais bien merci.

-Désolé hyung. »

HimChan ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son cadet.

« -Je te taquine. Non YongGuk a une réunion importante en ce moment même. »

Le jeune Elenine hocha la tête. Le repas repris son cours, HimChan comblant les vides dans la conversation, en parlant principalement de lui-même. Bien vite il fallut retourner en cours. Cette fois, YoungJae retourna directement à sa chambre une fois la journée terminée. Il retira la cravate de son uniforme et la lança négligemment sur son lit. Il ouvrit les livres qu'il avait pris la veille à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur son exposer. Le sujet était passionnant et ne demanda pas beaucoup d'efforts à YoungJae pour formuler ses phrases. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et DaeHyun entra, déposant son sac près de son bureau. YoungJae releva la tête de son cahier.

« -Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu manger avec nous ce midi puisque tu étais tout seul.

-Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! Cette nuit tu m'as dit de plus agir comme je le faisais. Tu commences légèrement à me taper sur les nerfs Kephas !

-Ça ne voulait pas dire que tu devais redevenir un con ! », cria YoungJae.

Il se demanda pourquoi leurs discussions s'enflammaient toujours au quart de tour. Il baissa la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

« -Désolé. »

DaeHyun soupira avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau.

« -Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais j'espère que tu te seras calmé quand je reviendrais. »

YoungJae le regarda, étonné.

« -Quand tu reviendras ? Tu pars ?

-Je pars dans une heure et je reviendrais demain soir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Tu vas encore en isolement ? »

DaeHyun rigola légèrement.

« -Tu devrais voir ta tête, on pourrait presque croire que tu es inquiet pour moi.. Je n'ai rien fais. Je part avec les autres Arachnis de Monatrophis.

-Pourquoi ? »

DaeHyun secoua la tête.

« -Je croyais que tu était un petit génie... Mais je te trouve plutôt lent. »

YoungJae râla un peu à cette réplique.

« -Nous allons nous nourrir. »

YoungJae ouvrit de grands yeux. Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé. Malgré tout... Il se posait un tas de question. Où faisaient-ils ça ? Comment ?

« -Je sais que tu es en train de te poser des questions..

-Vous buvez du sang...

-Humain oui. »

YoungJae baissa les yeux. Il avait du mal à imaginer comme cela se passer. Prenait-il des gens au hasard ? Ou alors il y avait des personnes consentantes et qui laissaient les Arachnis les mordre et boire leur sang. DaeHyun allait-il planter ses crocs dans la chair de quelqu'un, aspirer son sang comme il l'avait fait avec lui auparavant. Allait-il fermer les yeux comme lorsqu'il l'avait mordu, allait-il soupirer comme quand il buvait son sang ?

« -Ne fais pas cette tête là ! Nous ne mordons personne ! Nous allons dans une banque de sang spécialisée, pour les Arachnis. »

Un soupir, de soulagement, sortie de la bouche de YoungJae. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment si il était rassuré parce que personne n'allait être mordu ou parce que DaeHyun n'allait mordre personne d'autre. Le blond se leva et prépara un petit sac.

« -N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Ne reste pas seul dehors quand il fait noir. Et cette nuit ferma la porte de la chambre clef. Je ne serais pas là pour t'aider si tu te mets dans le pétrin. »

YoungJae hocha la tête.

« -A demain kitty. »

Il ne répondit, se contentant de regarder le plus vieux quitter la chambre. Il alla se changer avant de descendre pour aller manger. Cette foi-ci YongGuk était à table avec eux, mais il semblait différent de d'habitude.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas hyung ?

-Hum ? Non je suis juste un peu fatigué j'imagine. »

Il sourit à YoungJae mais quelque chose semblait faux dans ce sourire. Le Kephas ne dit rien, se contentant de manger son repas. Comme DaeHyun lui avait conseillé, une fois dans la chambre il la ferma à clef et alla prendre sa douche. Même si le blond ne parlait pas énormément, quand il n'était pas là YoungJae de sentait seul. La chambre paraissait bien vide. Il mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se replongea dans ses devoirs sur Rome.

Une fois encore il se réveilla en pleine nuit après un cauchemar. Cette fois JaeJin s'en était pris à JongUp. Il s'en était pris à son meilleur ami et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il alluma la lumière, passant une main dans ses cheveux humides. Il était seul, et ceci lui glaça le sang. Il se leva et monta sur l'échelle qui menait au lit du dessus. Il était vide et YoungJae eut envie de pleurer. D'habitude quand il faisait un cauchemar, DaeHyun était là pour lui parlait, ou alors YoungJae se rendormait en écoutant sa respiration. Mais là il était totalement seul. Il retourna se coucher

Le lendemain pendant son heure de creux il en profita pour aller rendre ses livres à la bibliothèque. Puis il s'assit sur un banc dehors. Le soleil pointait enfin le bout de son nez, annonçant le printemps qui revenait.

« -YoungJae ! »

Le Kephas ferma les yeux en entendant cette voix qu'il connaissait. AhYeon arriva près de lui et s'assit sur le banc à son tour. Elle se pencha et déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur la joue de YoungJae.

« -Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien.. Et toi ?

-Très bien ! Je suis contente, le soleil est de retour. »

YoungJae esquissa un bref sourire. Ils discutèrent un moment puis ils retournèrent ensemble en cours.

A peine la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la journée avait-elle retenti que tous les élèves sortaient de la salle. YoungJae prit le chemin des dortoirs accompagné de JongUp et JunHong. Il les salua lorsqu'il descendirent au troisième étage. Une fois au quatrième étage, le brun se dirigea vers sa chambre. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. DaeHyun était rentré.

« -Bonjour. »

Le blond se tourna et sourit à son colocataire.

« -Bonjour. »

YoungJae déposa son sac au sol. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à DaeHyun. Il n'avait pas vraiment était sympathique avec lui la veille.

« -Viens manger avec nous ce soir.

-D'accord. »

Ils n'échangèrent pas d'autres mots. Jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Ils descendirent ensemble et comme l'avait demandé YoungJae DaeHyun mangea avec eux. Le repas fut joyeux et amusant. Sur le chemin du retour vers les dortoirs ils discutèrent. JongUp et JunHong les quittèrent au troisième étage leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Puis ce fut au tour de DaeHyun et YoungJae qui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à leurs aînés qui montèrent encore d'un étage. YoungJae alla prendra sa douche avant de se coucher.

Comme toutes les nuits depuis plusieurs semaines il fit un cauchemar. Quand un Opsédia entrait dans votre tête, il était difficile de l'oublier. C'est aussi pour ça que certains étaient devenus fous. DaeHyun qui ne dormait pas descendit de son lit et alluma la lampe de chevet de YoungJae.

« -Ces cauchemars doivent cesser..

-J'aimerais bien. »

Le brun se redressa.

« -Je te l'ai dit YoungJae, je ne le laisserais plus t'approcher. »

Le Kephas secoua la tête.

« -Ce n'est pas ça... Je ne veux pas que tu l'empêches de me faire du mal.. Je veux que tu l'empêches de faire du mal aux personnes qui comptent pour moi.. »

DaeHyun s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« -Qui ?

« -JongUp.. JunHong.. »

YoungJae baissa la tête, hésitant.

« -Toi. », murmura-t-il.

DaeHyun passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« -Je ne le laisserais pas toucher à tes amis non plus. Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je m'en sors toujours. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

« -Rendors toi. Demain c'est vendredi après tu pourras te reposer. »

YoungJae hocha la tête et tout deux se recouchèrent.

Le vendredi passa à toute vitesse et une fois la nuit tombée, YoungJae apprécia de se coucher sachant que son réveil ne sonnerait pas le lendemain matin. C'est la lumière du jour qui le réveilla à neuf heure et demi. Il s'étira et sortit de son lit. DaeHyun dormait toujours. Il enfila rapidement des vêtements et sortit des dortoirs. Le samedi matin, la cours était calme quand il n'y avait pas de neige. C'était agréable.

« -YoungJae-ah ! »

Le Kephas soupira. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette brunette au visage enfantin. Depuis quelques temps il avait un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis d'elle. AhYeon se posta devant lui, l'air sérieuse.

« -J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

YoungJae pencha la tête sur le côté.

« -Sortons ensemble. »

Le Kephas ouvrit de grands yeux.

« -Quoi ?

-Et bien, on passe pas mal de temps ensemble, on s'entend bien, tu es gentil, beau, intelligent, alors sortons ensemble. »

YoungJae se racla la gorge.

« -AhYeon je... Écoute tu es vraiment gentille mais..

-Quoi tu ne me trouves pas assez jolie ?

-Si ! Tu es très jolie.

-Alors ? Sortons ensemble. »

Le brun était de plus en plus gêné.

« -Désolé AhYeon mais je ne ressens rien de tel pour toi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« -Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

-Pas de cette façon. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et après quelques secondes à le regarder, elle le gifla. Surpris il posa sa main à l'endroit où celle de la jeune fille avait claqué.

« -Tout ça n'a donc servis à rien ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

« -Tu crois vraiment que je t'apprécie ? Tu es tellement naïf ! Tu n'es qu'un pleurnichard Yoo YoungJae ! »

Le Kephas ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

« -J'ai fais semblant d'être gentille avec toi, et tu me dis que tout ça n'a servi à rien !

-Pourquoi tu.. ? »

La jeune fille rigola.

« -Tu es si stupide. Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi. C'est DaeHyun que je veux.

-Tu... Aimes DaeHyun ? »

Un nouveau rire s'échappa de sa bouche.

« -Ce que tu peux être stupide. Penses-tu que je pourrais tomber amoureuse de ce rustre qui ne fait que se battre. Non je le veux comme jouet, comme esclave. »

YoungJae était de plus en plus perdu.

« -Donne lui ton sang et il sera à toi. Ensuite un seul ordre, et il sera à moi. Ordonne lui de m'obéir.

-Tu es folle.

-Tu le détestes Tu détestes les Arachnis. Ils ont tué tes grand-parents. Ils les ont tué sauvagement, plantant leur crocs dans leurs cous, déchirant leurs peaux. Ils ont bu leur sang, les faisant agoniser mais leur en laissant juste assez pour rester conscient. Pour qu'il puisse souffrir quand le venin allait liquéfier leurs organes. »

YoungJae était immobilisé, horrifié.

« -Comment...

-Comment je sais tout ça ? Je suis visiblement plus intelligente et plus rapide que toi stupide Kephas. Donne moi DaeHyun.

-Impossible. »

Elle planta son regard, devenu soudainement plus noir, dans celui du jeune garçon.

« -Pourquoi ? Ne veux-tu pas te venger des ces monstres ? Ne veux-tu pas te débarrasser de lui ? »

YoungJae repensa à ses grand-parents. Il revit sa grand-mère lui faisant son goûter le soir après les cours quand il passait chez eux. Il secoua la tête. Non.

« -DaeHyun n'y est pour rien !

-Il est des leurs ! »

Le ton avait augmenté.

« -Tu délires totalement AhYeon.

-Donne le moi !

-Jamais !

« -Tu es si stupide ! Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est à moi ! », hurla YoungJae.

Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers eux. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris de ses propres mots.

« -Il a déjà bu ton sang ? »

YoungJae ne répondit pas à sa question.

« -Si je tu me redemandes une seule fois ça, je ne serais plus le gentil YoungJae. »

Il s'éloigna et retourna dans les dortoirs. Il était énervé. Dans l'ascenseur ses yeux devinrent verts et il dû se contenir pour ne pas se transformer. Il regagna sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. DaeHyun qui sortait de la salle de bain sursauta.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

YoungJae ne répondit pas se contentant de faire les cents pas dans la chambre, soufflant pour se calmer.

« -YoungJae ? »

« -Ce n'est pas le moment. »

Il tourna ses yeux verts en direction de DaeHyun.

« -Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Pour ne pas penser à ses grand-parents en train de souffrir, pour ne pas penser à AhYeon qui s'était moqué de lui, pour ne pas penser au fait qu'au plus profond de lui il aimait le fait que DaeHyun lui appartienne.

« -Yoo YoungJae ! Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ?

« -Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ?

-Parce que je tiens à toi et que je.. »

YoungJae plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'Arachni.

« -Tais-toi Jung DaeHyun. Quand tu parles comme ça j'ai envie de te frapper. A chaque mot que tu dis j'ai envie de te frapper et.. »

DaeHyun à son tour posa sa main sur la bouche de YoungJae l'empêchant de parler. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Peu à peu les yeux de YoungJae étaient redevenus marrons. DaeHyun enleva sa main et repoussa celle de YoungJae.

« -Je m'en fais parce que je tiens à toi et que j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Arrête.. », murmura YoungJae.

Il plaqua de nouveau sa main sur la bouche de DaeHyun. Cette fois celui-ci envoya promener la main du brun, d'un revers de la sienne. Il passa son autre main dans la nuque de YoungJae et il colla leurs lèvres. Comme par réflexe YoungJae recula, se retrouvant collé au mur. Il regardait DaeHyun avec de grands yeux, le souffle coupé. Doucement cette fois DaeHyun se rapprocha du visage de YoungJae, le regard planté dans le sien. Il s'approcha encore, lentement. Le souffle de DaeHyun caressa bientôt la bouche du Kephas qui ne bougeait pas. Pourtant DaeHyun lui laissait le temps qu'il fallait pour le repousser. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était comme paralysé. Le nez du blond se frotta doucement contre celui de YoungJae qui ferma automatiquement les yeux. Il sentit les lèvres de DaeHyun effleurer la peau au dessus de ses lèvres, il frissonna. Et bientôt la bouche de l'Arachni se pressa tout contre la sienne. DaeHyun remonta ses mains le long des bras de YoungJae jusqu'à les nicher dans le creux de son cou. YoungJae sentit les lèvres de DaeHyun bouger pour n'attraper que ça lèvre inférieure. Puis elles revinrent se presser contre sa bouche. Quelque chose de chaud et humide caressa ses lèvres, qu'il ouvrit pour laisser la langue de DaeHyun entrer. Dans un geste vif il s'accrocha au pull du blond, répondant au baiser sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Mais pour le moment il ne voulait juste pas y penser.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres (parce que je ne pouvais pas le couper autrement désolé) et je le trouve un peu baclé alors je m'excuse d'avance. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez un petit peu quand même._

* * *

DaeHyun resserra sa prise sur le corps de YoungJae, ne lâchant plus ses lèvres des siennes. Le Kephas était complètement confus. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, ni même pourquoi il ne repoussait pas DaeHyun. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était s'accrocher aux vêtements du blond et se laisser entraîner dans le baiser. Mais soudain les lèvres de l'Arachni le quittèrent, ainsi que la chaleur de son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux, un peu plus perdu si possible. Il fut surpris de voir les prunelles rouges de DaeHyun, ce qui le refroidit directement.

« -Tu..

-Quelqu'un arrive.. », le coupa DaeHyun.

En une fraction de seconde il s'éloigna de YoungJae et monta sur son lit. Le brun était toujours adossé sur le mur, le regard dans le vide et le visage figé. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui le sorti de sa stupeur. Il secoua la tête et alla ouvrir.

« -JongUp ?

-YongGuk hyung veut qu'on aille dans sa chambre. JunHong y est déjà. »

YoungJae pencha la tête sur le côté.

« -Je ne sais rien non plus hyung. DaeHyun est là ? Il peut venir aussi. »

DaeHyun descendit aussitôt de son lit.

« -Je viens. »

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la chambre et montèrent à l'étage du dessus. YoungJae fit attention à ne pas croiser une seule fois le regard de DaeHyun. Que c'était-il passé ? L'avait-il vraiment laissé l'embrasser sans rien dire ? Et pourquoi ses yeux était-il devenu rouge ? Etait-il un bout de viande appétissant ?

« -Entrez les garçons. »

La voix d'HimChan le sortit de ses pensées. L'Opsédia ne semblait pas aussi jovial qu'à l'accoutumée. Son expression n'était pas des plus rassurantes. Les trois garçons entrèrent dans la chambre des deux plus vieux. YongGuk était assis sur son lit, JunHong juste à côté. HimChan s'assit en tailleur sur le sol près de YongGuk. JongUp, YoungJae et DaeHyun s'assirent face à eux, à même le sol.

« -Bon vous allez enfin vous décider à nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? », bougonna JunHong.

YongGuk leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de DaeHyun. Celui-ci hocha la tête à la question muette que le président des élèves venait de lui poser. YoungJae fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose ne lui lui criait qu'une mauvaise nouvelle était sur le point d'être annoncée. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« -Ce que je vais vous dire là... Je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler personnellement. Mais vous êtes mes amis et je veux que les choses soient claires pour vous.

-Hyung... Je commence vraiment à paniquer là. »

YongGuk tapota affectueusement l'épaule de JunHong.

« -Je veux que vous me laissiez parler jusqu'à la fin, sans m'interrompre. »

Il hochèrent la tête, toute leur attention portée sur le président des élèves.

« -Je pense que vous avez entendu parler des Obélias..

-C'est une légende. »

YongGuk lança un regard noir à YoungJae.

« -Désolé je me tais. »

Le Kephas baissa les yeux.

« -Ce n'est pas une légende c'est...

-Hyung. »

YongGuk soupira et se tourna vers JunHong.

« -Oui ?

-Je ne connais pas cette légende.

-Ce n'est pas une légende ! »

HimChan se leva et s'assit aux côté de JunHong.

« -Laisse moi lui raconter YongGuk. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête. HimChan se tourna vers le plus jeune.

« -Qui que nous soyons... Quoi que nous soyons nous passons tous par la même phase. La découverte de nos pouvoirs. Certains d'entre nous ont des parents qui ont les mêmes pouvoirs et qui nous ont expliqué. Mais d'autres ont des parents humains... Ou même pas de parents. Et ces gens là ne savent pas. Ils ne savent rien de notre monde, de nos pouvoirs, de notre vie. Ils vivent dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Et un matin ils se réveillent en animal, avec des crocs, avec le pouvoir de disparaître ou de lire dans l'esprit des gens. Alors ils prennent peur. Ils sont perdus, seuls, effrayés. Le seule chose qui leur vient à l'esprit c'est qu'ils ne sont pas normaux. Des phénomènes de foire, des monstruosités. Leur première réaction : fuir. Ils fuguent, disparaissent, s'éloignent de la civilisation. Ils s'en vont se cacher dans le bois et y vivent. Ils perdent toutes formes de civilisation, deviennent des bêtes et se font oublier. Jusqu'au jour où en te promenant dans la forêt tu tombes sur un groupe d'Obélias et ce sera à ton tour d'être oublier. »

En prononçant la dernière phrase il s'approcha de JunHong qui ouvrait de grands yeux. JongUp donna un petit coup sur la jambe d'HimChan.

« -Hyung arrête de l'effrayer. Ce sont des histoires que nos parents nous racontaient quand nous étions plus petit pour ne pas qu'on se promène seuls. »

YongGuk soupira une nouvelle fois.

« -Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Vous allez m'écouter et vous taire. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la chambre.

« -Je suis extrêmement sérieux ! Les Obélias ne sont pas une légende. Il en existe un peu partout sur Terre. Et en effet ils ont été oublié. C'est une grave erreur de notre part. Car ils sont bel et bien là, lâchés dans la nature et ils sont dangereux. Ils n'ont aucune notion de civilisation. Et... »

Il y eut un petit blanc. YongGuk baissa la tête.

« -Un groupe d'Obélias se dirige droit sur Monatrophis. »

Un nouveau silence. Le plus vieux planta son regard dans celui de YoungJae.

« -JaeJin les mène jusqu'à nos murs. »

Le cœur de YoungJae loupa un battement.

« -Il n'a pas supporté le fait d'être renvoyé d'ici. Il se sert de ses pouvoirs pour amadouer ces Obélias et ils lui obéissent. »

YoungJae avait le sang glacé.

« -Et alors ? Ils ne peuvent rien nous faire. »

YongGuk regarda JunHong d'un air attristé.

« -Les mur de Monatrophis ne sont pas si haut. Ils sont vieux et ne nous protégeront pas d'une horde d'animaux dans leur genre. »

De la panique apparu dans les yeux de JunHong, ainsi que dans ceux de JongUp. Dans ceux de YoungJae il n'y avait rien. Ils étaient juste figés, sans expression, fixant le vide.

« -Nous allons devoir faire évacuer l'école le plus vite possible et les professeurs vont devoir appeler des renforts pour prendre en main ces Obélias. Nous allons annoncer ça ce soir dans la grande salle. La panique va s'installer, c'est pourquoi je devais vous prévenir avant. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez peur, nous allons tout faire pour que vous rentriez en sécurité. »

YongGuk regarda tour à tour les trois première année. JunHong se colla un peu à HimChan, celui-ci passa son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune. JongUp semblait perdu mais contenait sa peur. YoungJae lui était totalement tétanisé. Il se demanda comme tout cela pouvait être possible. Il se sentait affreusement coupable. Comme si tout était de sa faute. DaeHyun se releva, suivi de YongGuk.

« -Pour le moment regagnez vos chambres. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher ce soir. »

JongUp se releva et attrapa le bras de JunHong pour qu'il le suive. YoungJae se releva à son tour. HimChan posa sa main sur son épaule et le gratifia d'un regard compatissant. Ils sortirent de la chambre et tous les quatre montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Pas un mot ne fut échangé et quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage du dessous YoungJae et DaeHyun sortirent sans un regard pour les deux plus jeunes. YoungJae était totalement perdu. Il ne savait plus si il devait avoir peur, être triste, s'en vouloir. Il était dans la confusion la plus totale. Il resta immobile devant la porte que DaeHyun venait d'ouvrir. Celui-ci le tira par le bras pour le faire entrer et referma derrière lui.

« -YoungJae...

-Tu savais? »

Le Kephas s'était tourné dans un mouvement rapide et sec vers le blond. La réaction de DaeHyun était tellement différente de la sienne, ou de celle des deux plus jeunes. Il était forcément au courant.

« -Oui...

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit !

-Je t'ai prévenu qu'il ne fallait plus que tu sortes seul. »

YoungJae s'assit sur son lit.

« -Tu ne m'as pas prévenu. JaeJin... Il... Tout est de ma faute. »

DaeHyun s'accroupit devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« -Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Tu n'y es pour rien. Il aurait été renvoyé un jour ou l'autre. Et si je me souviens bien c'est moi qui ai tout raconté à YongGuk.

-Non... Et puis pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

DaeHyun se releva en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Tu aurai préféré que je le laisse faire ? Tu es en train de me dire que je n'aurais pas dû t'aider ?

-J'aurais préféré que rien de tout ça n'arrive. J'aurais aimé ne pas partager ta chambre, j'aurais aimer ne jamais te connaître, j'aurais aimé ne jamais te donner mon sang, j'aurais aimé que jamais tu ne m'appartiennes. Je suis quoi pour toi au juste ? Ça t'amuse de jouer avec moi ? »

DaeHyun s'agenouilla et attrapa le visage de YoungJae entre ses mains.

« -Tu es bouleversé YoungJae. Calme toi. »

YoungJae regardait DaeHyun sans vraiment le voir. Sa respiration était rapide et hachée. Il ferma les yeux et se calma. Sans ouvrir les paupières il reprit la parole.

« -Lâche moi Jung DaeHyun. J'ai besoin d'air. »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre mais il finit par lâcher le plus jeune et il monta dans son lit. Ils passèrent la journée ainsi, sans même échanger un seul mot. YoungJae n'avait que JaeJin dans ses pensées, et lorsqu'il essayait d'oublier pour instant, il repensait à DaeHyun. Au baiser qu'ils avaient échanger. Pourquoi avait-il laisser un garçon l'embrasser ? Surtout un Arachni. Mais il s'en voulait par dessus tout d'avoir trouvé ça bon. Mais les yeux rouges de DaeHyun lui revinrent aussi en mémoire. Est-ce que DaeHyun aimait son sang au point que l'odeur lui ouvrai l'appétit et qu'il ne pouvait retenir ses instincts ? Alors pour DaeHyun il était juste un repas de qualité ?

Vers dix-huit heure quelqu'un frappa à leur porte. Un jeune homme les prévint qu'ils étaient attendus dans la grande salle. Le moment était arrivé. Ils mirent leur manteau et descendirent au milieu de tous les autres étudiants. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle où tous les autres s'agglutinaient déjà. En moins de vingt minutes les deux cents étudiants de Monatrophis étaient tous dans la grande salle, prêt à apprendre la nouvelle. YoungJae n'écoutait pas ce que le directeur disait. Il regardait l'expression des autres étudiants. Il vit les visage passer des sourires à une expression neutre. Puis à la peur et enfin à la panique. Il vit des filles pleurer, des garçons froncer les sourcils , prendre leur petite amie dans leurs bras. Il vit des élèves perdus, aussi perdu que lui. Peut-être même plus car eux ne savaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi JaeJin faisait tout ça. Ils ne savaient pas que c'était de sa faute.

« -Ceux possédants une voiture sont libres de partir dès maintenant où aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Les autres repartiront par train demain. Nous organiserons les groupes pour les différents trains qui vous ramèneront en centre ville et où vous pourrez prendre vos trains respectifs pour rentrer chez vous. Vos parents ont été prévenu dans la journée. Je vous demande de ne pas céder à la panique et de regagner les dortoirs dans le calme. Préparez vos affaires, et pour ceux qui décident de partir ce soir soyez prudent, ne partez pas seul et soyez sur vos gardes. »

YoungJae n'avait plus vraiment la notion de ce qui l'entourait. Il était comme perdu dans sa propre bulle. Il sentit qu'on lui tirait le bras et dix minutes plus tard il était dans le couloir qui le menait à sa chambre. Il n'avait pas faim, il n'avait pas soif, il avait juste envie de se coucher et penser que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar de plus.

« -Il faut que tu prépares tes affaires YoungJae. »

Le Kephas tourna la tête et vit le blond en train de remplir un sac de ses affaires. Il le vit y mettre des vêtements, de cahiers, il le vit aussi y mettre la photo qu'il y avait sur son bureau. La photo de cette femme si belle à qui il ressemblait beaucoup. Il sortit à son tour son grand sac et y entassa ses affaires. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il partait. Il ne savait pas quand il pourrait revenir à Monatrophis. Une main se posa sur son bras.

« -YoungJae... Ce n'est vraiment pas de ta faute. »

Ce fut la dernière phrase que DaeHyun prononça avant d'aller se coucher. YoungJae ne mit pas longtemps avant de retrouver son lit. Il se retourna plusieurs fois, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Il avait peur des rêves qu'il allait faire. Mais les événements de la journée l'avaient épuisé et il fini par fermer les yeux et s'endormir. Cette nuit là il ne rêva pas mais il se réveilla presque toutes les heures. Et quand les premières lueurs du jour firent leur apparition il entendit dans le couloir des roulettes de valises et des pas précipités. Les gens partaient.

Il se leva et DaeHyun fit de même peu de temps après. Ils s'habillèrent tout à tour dans la salle de bain. Il mirent leurs chaussures, leurs manteaux sans un mot. Ils prirent leur sac et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« -Tout va s'arranger. »

YoungJae releva la tête vers DaeHyun qui lui souriait, tentant de le soutenir comme il pouvait. Il avait été exécrable avec le blond, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas lui en vouloir et cela troubler encore plus le Kephas. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions à ce sujet. Ils quittèrent la chambre et descendirent d'un étage pour rejoindre JongUp et JunHong.

« -Nous sommes presque prêt hyung. »

JunHong attrapa sa petit valise alors que JongUp enfilait un manteau. L'atmosphère était étrange. Un mélange de peur et de tristesse les submergeait.

« -Les listes doivent être affiché pour les trains. Allons voir. »

Ils suivirent tous DaeHyun jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ils attendirent que celui-ci remontent pour pouvoir monter dedans et descendre. Il se dirigèrent ensuite vers le bâtiment où se trouvait l'administration. La neige tombait de nouveau et le froid était presque insupportable. Ils s'entassèrent dans le bâtiment, attendant de pouvoir regarder les listes.

« -Je suis dans le troisième train », murmura YoungJae.

JongUp et JunHong ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver le leur.

« -Moi aussi !

-Pareil ! »

DaeHyun plissa les yeux tout en lisant les noms.

« -Je suis dans le cinquième. »

Le premier train n'allait pas tarder à partir. JunHong avait un ami qui le prenait alors ils décidèrent d'aller saluer les passagers près du quai. Il y avait foule près du train et les gens montaient, cochant leur nom sur une liste avant. JunHong repéra son ami et alla le serrer dans ses bras avant qu'il ne monte. Puis il revint vers les trois autres garçons qui l'attendaient. Ils virent au loin YongGuk qui semblait rassurer des première année.

« -J'espère que les choses s'arrangeront vite. », murmura JunHong.

Quarante minute après le train ferma ses portes.

« -Il fait froid, nous devrions rentrer.

-Oui de toute façon notre train est dans plusieurs heures.

-Pouvons nous juste attendre que le train parte ? »

Ils regardèrent JunHong un instant.

« -Très bien. »

Les élèves se poussaient du quai alors que le train sifflait, prêt à partir. Personne ne saluait à la fenêtre. Aucun au revoir n'était audible dans la foule au sol. Juste des sanglots, des paroles de peur et des exclamations de colères.

« -J'ai hâte de partir d'ici moi aussi »

YoungJae posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Lui aussi avait hâte de retrouver leur petit village. De retrouver sa maison et sa famille. De quitter cette atmosphère lourde et effrayante.

« -Ca y est le train va partir. »

En effet il entendirent un grincement et le train commença à bouger. Il avança lentement, s'éloignant petit à petit. YoungJae tourna les talons, suivi de ses amis. Il marchèrent vers la grande porte qui les ferait rentrer de nouveau dans Monatrophis. Ils marchaient lentement et dans le silence quand soudain un bruit tonna, résonnant comme un coup de tonnerre. Le sol trembla sous leurs pieds. YoungJae vit JunHong tomber au sol, DaeHyun tentant de le rattraper. Des cris retentirent de tous les côtés. Les gens se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. Le directeur tentait de se faire entendre de tous.

« -Tout le monde à l'intérieur ! Tous dans Monatrophis ! Vite ! »

YoungJae se tourna un peu plus et il comprit d'où la panique venait. Le train qui n'avait fait qu'une centaine de mètres était en feu. Alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient, il était poussé par les autres étudiants qui courraient vers les portes de l'école.

« -Minhwan ! »

Il tourna la tête et vit le visage en larme de JunHong qui tentait de courir jusqu'au train en feu. JongUp et DaeHyun le retenait alors qu'il criait et pleurait. Tout semblait être au ralenti autour de YoungJae. Il n'entendait plus qu'un vague brouhaha, certainement dû au bruit de l'explosion de la locomotive.

« -YoungJae ! Il faut y aller vite ! »

Il vit DaeHyun entraîner JunHong vers l'école. JongUp attrapa son bras et ils se mirent à courir vers les portes de l'école. Certains tombaient, se faisant piétiner par les autres, se relevant difficilement, ou ne se relevant pas du tout. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à JongUp, ne voulant pas tomber ou voir son meilleur ami tomber. DaeHyun et JunHong avait disparu de son champ de vision. Enfin ils passèrent les grandes portes.

« -JongUp.. Où sont DaeHyun et JunHong ? »

Il hurlait pour se faire entendre.

« -Je ne sais pas je ne les vois plus. »

YoungJae s'aventura parmi la foule dans la cours. Il poussa les gens, JongUp tenta de le suivre. YoungJae avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il se passerait par la suite.

« -DaeHyun ! JunHong ! »

Il poussait les gens en panique, encore et encore. Il se frayait un chemin, cherchant des yeux ceux qu'ils cherchaient. Et si ils étaient tombés ? Il marcha de plus en plus vite.

« -DaeHyun ! JunHong ! »

Il n'avait presque plus de voix, et il n'entendait presque rien, un sifflement résonnait dans ses tympans.

« -DaeHyun ! »

Il tournait la tête dans tous les sens, JongUp était juste derrière lui.

« -YoungJae ! »

Il entendit son prénom. Il tourna sa tête dans la direction d'où il pensait avoir entendu la voix. Il vit la tête de DaeHyun. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde et se précipita vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras. DaeHyun lui rendit son étreinte, le serrant si fort qu'il aurait pu l'étouffer.

« -J'ai cru que vous étiez tombés.. »

Le blond le relâcha.

« -Il fallait que j'emmène JunHong plus loin. »

YoungJae regarda par dessus l'épaule de DaeHyun et vit le plus jeune assit par terre, les genou replier contre son torse et le visage caché. Lui et JongUp se baissèrent près de lui.

« -JunHong.. »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleutés releva son visage dévasté par les larmes. Il venait de perdre un ami. Et YoungJae comprit à ce moment là que ce ne serait pas le seul ami qu'il allait perdre. Qu'ils perdraient tous quelqu'un.

« -JongUp ! »

Ils se tournèrent en reconnaissant la voix d'HimChan. Ils le virent arriver en courant.

« -Vous êtes tous là. J'ai eu tellement peur. »

Il s'approcha et vit JunHong sur le sol.

« -Est-il blessé ? »

DaeHyun secoua la tête.

« -L'un de ses amis étaient dans le train. »

Une expression de réelle tristesse s'installa sur le visage d'HimChan. Il se baissa et prit le plus jeune contre lui.

« -Où est YongGuk ?

-Il va bien, il est avec le directeur. »

Autour d'eux les gens criaient, pleuraient, hurlaient. La panique et la détresse étaient partout.

« -Allons à l'intérieur ! »

HimChan aida JunHong à se relever et il partirent tous dans l'un des bâtiments de Monatrophis. Ils s'installèrent dans une salle de classe vide et mirent JunHong sur une chaise. Il sanglotait toujours.

« -JunHong..

-Minhwan... Je le connais depuis... La maternelle. »

Il avait du mal à parler tant il pleurait. YoungJae avait vraiment mal de le voir comme ça. Après tout JunHong n'était encore qu'un enfant. Le Kephas regarda DaeHyun, il avait eu peur de ne pas le retrouver. Comme le jour après les vacances. Il avait peur pour DaeHyun... HimChan sortit son portable qui sonnait.

« -YongGuk ? Nous sommes dans une salle de cours. »

Il indiqua la salle au plus vieux et quinze minutes plus tard il les rejoint.

« -Tout le monde va bien ?

-JunHong a perdu un ami. », répondit HimChan.

YongGuk fronça les sourcils et tendrement caressa les cheveux du plus jeune.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda YoungJae.

YongGuk secoua la tête, ayant lui-même du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer.

«-Certain Obélias étaient plus proches que ce qu'on pensait. Parmi eux il y avait deux Warhammers, ils ont mis le feu au train et la locomotive a explosé. Nous ne savions pas qu'ils étaient si proche.. »

YongGuk s'assit à son tour sur une chaise.

« -Des élèves sont morts... Nous n'avons pas été assez vigilent. »

Le président semblait perdu lui aussi. Comme tous les autres. Et il semblait s'en vouloir de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir.

« -Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

-Nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de vous faire sortir de Monatrophis. Nous ne savons pas combien sont si proches de nos murs.

-Et ? »

YongGuk releva la tête.

« -Et ces murs ne tiendront pas longtemps à ce rythme là. »

JongUp se colla un peu plus à JunHong, le serrant plus fort dans ses bras. YoungJae sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Il releva les yeux et vit DaeHyun tout près de lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux et se rendit compte qu'ils partageaient la même peur.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? »

YongGuk se leva de sa chaise.

« -Nous allons devoir nous battre... »


	8. Chapter 8

_Bon ce chapitre est un peu fouillis je m'excuse d'avance. Mais c'est une première pour moi ce genre de scènes donc ne soyez pas trop dures avec moi. Et encore merci à vous toutes pour votre soutient. MERCI _

* * *

La cour de Monatrophis était vide. Des bagages avaient été abandonnés ça et là dans la neige. Derrière les portes de la sortie ouest, le quai était désert. La carcasse carbonisée du train refroidissait petit à petit et quelques morceaux, qui pendaient, grinçaient. Les couloirs des bâtiments de cours étaient vides eux aussi. Le silence régnait dans Monatrophis, la peur et le deuil s'y étant installé. La journée était passée. Les quelques corps qu'on avait pu sortir du train avaient été placé dans un des laboratoires de sciences, et recouverts de draps blanc, ainsi que ceux qui avaient été piétiné dans l'émeute de panique ou ceux qui se trouvaient trop proche du train. Les blessés avaient été emmené à l'infirmerie et les autres avaient reçu pour ordre de s'enfermer dans le dortoir pour le moment. La direction se chargeait de faire le bilan des pertes, devant annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux parents. Il fallait aussi prévenir les familles de la situation.

YongGuk avait dû rejoindre le reste de l'administration pour une réunion d'urgence. HimChan avait raccompagné JongUp et JunHong à leur chambre, pendant que DaeHyun et YoungJae remontaient dans la leur.

« -Est-ce encore un cauchemar que je suis en train de faire ? »

DaeHyun releva la tête.

« -Ce serait tellement plus simple si ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. »

YoungJae soupira. Comment avaient-il pu en arriver là ? Il était dans Monatrophis depuis quelques mois seulement. L'hiver était encore présent malgré le fait que le printemps approchait. Comment en si peu de temps les choses avaient-elles pu s'envenimer autant ? Et tout ça parce que par sa faute un étudiant complètement fou avait été renvoyé.

« -Des gens sont morts... Et nous aussi nous allons mourir. A cause de moi. »

DaeHyun attrapa le visage du Kephas entre ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien.

« -Regarde moi YoungJae. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et nous n'allons pas mourir. »

YoungJae semblait vraiment perdu. Ses yeux regardait DaeHyun mais ne le voyait pas vraiment. Il revoyait le train en feu, les gens qui criaient, les pleurs de JunHong.

« -Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Ça te détendra. »

Le brun hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En effet l'eau chaude détendit ses muscles et pendant un instant il fit le vide total. Il ne pensa à rien. Quand il sortit de la salle d'eau YongGuk était dans la chambre.

« -Hyung ?

-Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Je reviens de la chambre de JongUp et JunHong.

-Comment vont-ils ?

-JunHong s'est endormi à force de pleurer. »

YoungJae s'approcha.

« -Il y a eu beaucoup de pertes ? »

Il redoutait la réponse. Mais il avait besoin de savoir.

« -Avant que le train de parte, vingt élèves étaient déjà partie en voiture. Nous n'avons pas encore de nouvelles d'eux. Dans le train nous avons perdu quatre-vingt élèves et quinze ont été blessés. »

YoungJae du s'asseoir en entendant ça. Tant de morts et de blessés. Sur deux cents, il ne restait plus que quatre-vingt-cinq élèves pouvant se battre à Monatrophis. Combien étaient les Obélias ? Personne ne le savait pour le moment.

« -Je vais vous laisser. Demain matin on viendra vous chercher pour une réunion dans la grande salle. Reposez-vous un peu, le dortoir est sécurisé. »

Il sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux plus jeunes dans un silence de plomb. DaeHyun vint s'asseoir à côté du brun, le regard perdu dans le vide. Après cinq minutes de silence le blond se leva.

« -Je vais aller prendre une douche moi aussi. Tu devrais te coucher. »

YoungJae hocha la tête. Une fois DaeHyun dans la salle de bain, il s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé et il s'endormit aussitôt. Il n'entendit pas DaeHyun revenir dans la chambre et monter dans son lit. Mais il se réveilla trois heures plus tard après avoir fait un habituel cauchemar. Il se redressa, respirant rapidement. Il mit un moment avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il sentit le lit bouger un peu et en une seconde à peine DaeHyun était sur le sol près de lui. Il alluma la petite lampe de chevet.

« -Cauchemar ? »

YoungJae hocha la tête.

« -Désolé, ça t'a réveillé ?

-Je ne dormais pas. »

YoungJae passa une main sur son front pour essuyer la fine pellicule de transpiration qui s'y trouvait.

« -Tu veux en parler ? »

YoungJae secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que DaeHyun remonte se coucher.

« -D'accord.. »

DaeHyun se dirigea vers l'échelle.

« -Reste avec moi.. S'il te plaît. »

YoungJae s'assit, dos contre le mur. DaeHyun leva un sourcil, surpris, avant de rejoindre le brun dans son lit et de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« -Je n'ai pas envie de rester seul.. »

Il avait un peu honte de ne pas être aussi fort et aussi calme que l'Arachni en apparence.

« -Tu veux discuter un peu ? Ça t'aidera peut-être à te rendormir.

-Oui... Raconte moi quelque chose. »

DaeHyun sourit et se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose dans son sac et revint rapidement. Il s'assit de nouveau près de YoungJae et remonta la couette sur eux. Il mis un petit carde sous les yeux du Kephas.

« -C'est ma mère. »

YoungJae sourit. Il reconnaissait cette photo. Il avait donc eu raison, cette femme était la mère de DaeHyun.

« -Elle est très belle.

-Oui. Très.

-Tu lui ressemble beaucoup.. »

DaeHyun regardait le visage sur la photo avec une grande tendresse dans les yeux.

« -C'était une Arachni elle aussi. Mais elle était douce et généreuse.

-Était ? »

YoungJae regarda DaeHyun en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Elle est décédée quand j'avais treize ans. »

Le Kephas eut la gorge nouée. DaeHyun avait donc perdu sa mère. Ne sachant quoi lui dire, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

« -Ma mère était vraiment optimiste tu sais. Elle m'a appris à toujours voir le bon côté des choses et a toujours positiver. Même si les choses vont mal. Je ne connais pas mon père mais grâce à elle je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. »

YoungJae glissa sa main dans celle de DaeHyun qui ne tenait pas la photo. Il était orphelin et le Kephas avait envie de pleurer.

« -Après sa mort j'ai vécu avec ma grand-mère. C'est avec elle que je passe mes vacances. »

Il continua de parler de sa famille et peu à peu YoungJae retrouva le sommeil. Il finit même par s'endormir sur l'épaule de l'Arachni. Il ne fit pas d'autre cauchemar cette nuit là.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était seul dans son lit et DaeHyun avait pris la peine de le rallonger sur son oreiller. Il entendit du bruit et se redressa. Quelqu'un venait apparemment de frapper à la porte.

« -YoungJae lève toi, nous devons aller dans la grande salle. »

Le Kephas se leva la hâte et enfila une paire de chaussures et son manteau. Lui et DaeHyun rejoignirent les autres et retrouvèrent JongUp et JunHong. Quelques minutes après le directeur, YongGuk, et quelques professeurs firent leur apparition dans la salle.

« -Je ne vous direz pas de ne pas avoir peur, car la situation est effrayante. Je ne vous direz pas non plus de ne pas être triste, car la mort de vos amis est une catastrophe. Je ne vous direz pas que nous ne risquons rien, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Mais nous n'allons pas rester là, à attendre qu'ils viennent nous tuer ! Non, nous allons nous battre ! Nous allons défendre nos murs et nos amis ! »

Les élèves se regardaient, effrayés. YongGuk s'avança aux côtés du directeur et prit la parole.

« -Je sais ce que vous pensez... Mais je sais aussi que vous avez tous un don, et que vous devez l'utiliser. Nous allons vous apprendre à vous contrôler. Je vais afficher une liste avec des groupes et des salles. Réunissez-vous dans la salle où votre nom apparaît. »

Sa voix était froide, solennelle, ne laissant aucun choix aux élèves. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la liste que le président des élèves venait d'accrocher. Celui-ci s'approcha du petit groupe d'amis.

« -Suivez-moi, je vous ai tous mis dans le même groupe que moi. »

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien et se contentèrent de suivre YongGuk jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Les tables avaient été poussées sur les côtés laissant un immense espace libre au milieu. Bientôt une dizaine d'autres élèves entrèrent dans la bibliothèque. YongGuk réclama l'attention de tous.

« -Écoutez moi ! Nous avons envoyé des Diaphanes en éclaireur. A leur retour nous sauront à quoi nous avons à faire et combien sont les Obélias. »

YoungJae tourna la tête vers HimChan.

« -Hyung...Les Diaphanes.. »

HimChan hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Ils avaient envoyé HyoSung et JiEun. C'est alors qu'il pensa soudainement à AhYeon. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cours le samedi précédent. Était-elle dans le train ? Ou se trouvait-elle à l'infirmerie ? Il fut sortie de ses réflexions par la voix de YongGuk.

« -Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons nous entraîner à nous battre. A utiliser nos dons à bon escient. Je sais ce que vous pensez. Je sais que vous ne voulez tuer personne mais sachez une chose, avec eux il n'y a qu'une loi... Tuer ou se faire tuer. Alors n'ayez aucune pitié. »

Les paroles de YongGuk glacèrent le sang des quinze jeunes qui se trouvaient dans la salle.

« -Pour le moment je veux que vous inscriviez votre nom et ce que vous êtes sur ce papier. »

Un à un les élèves notèrent ce que le président leur avait demandé. Après quoi il prit la liste et lu.

« -Les quatre Kephas par ici s'il vous plaît. DaeHyun tu es le seul Arachni, met toi par là. Les deux Warhammers à ma gauche, les trois Elenines placés vous à côté d'eux. Les deux Aspidhas par ici. HimChan mets toi avec les deux autres Opsédias. »

Les élèves se déplacèrent pour se placer à l'endroit que leur indiquait YongGuk. YoungJae observa les deux autres Kephas qui semblait plus vieux que lui. Il observa ensuite les deux Aspidhas, il n'en avait pas encore rencontré depuis le début de l'année. Les deux jeunes filles semblaient être elles aussi plus âgées que lui. Elle se tenait l'une à côté de l'autre, l'une rousse et l'autre blonde. La rousse s'accrochait à la main de l'autre, le regard effrayé. Les Aspidhas étaient des êtres étonnant. Ils avaient le don de repousser le pouvoir des Opsédias. De les empêcher de s'insinuer dans leur tête mais aussi dans la tête des autres. Les Aspidhas étaient littéralement des boucliers contre le pouvoir effrayant des Opsédias.

« -YoungJae, JongUp, JunHee, MinShik, je veux que vous vous transformiez en l'animal qui vous correspond. Dépêchez vous! »

Chaque Kephas avait un animal particulier. Un animal qui semblait faire partie d'eux.  
YoungJae jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, il les vit enlever leurs vestes et il se dépêcha d'en faire de même. Les yeux des quatre Kephas devinrent vert. Leurs vêtements tombèrent en lambeaux alors que sous les yeux des autres les quatre garçons se changeaient en bêtes.

« -Un loup, une panthère, un cerf et un chien... YoungJae, JunHee pour vous c'est bon. JongUp et MinShik il va falloir que vous vous forciez à vous changer en autre chose pour vous battre. Quelque chose de plus agressif. »

YongGuk parlait tout en tournant autour des quatre Kephas.

« -Vous allez travailler sur ça. Allez au fond je passerais vous voir. »

Le cerf et le chien partirent au fond de la bibliothèque. YongGuk se tourna vers YoungJae et MinShik.

« -Pour vous ce sera quelque chose de différent. Je sais qu'un Kephas a du mal a enchaîner les transformations. Et surtout rapidement. Mais en face de vous, il n'y aura pas que des Kephas, il y aura toutes sortes de monstres et il vous faudra parfois changer de forme rapidement, sans retourner à votre forme humaine avant. »

YoungJae regarda YongGuk. Quand il était en loup il ne voyait qu'en noir et blanc. Il réfléchit un instant, en effet il n'avait jamais réussi a se changer rapidement en une forme puis en une autre.

« -Vous allez vous attaquer, sans vous blesser bien entendu, et changer de forme rapidement. DaeHyun tu reste avec eux pour superviser je reviens vous voir après. MinShik tu attaques YoungJae en premier. »

Alors que YongGuk se dirigeait vers les Elenines, YoungJae se tourna face à la panthère qu'il avait à ses côtés. DaeHyun s'approcha d'eux et les regarda à tour de rôle.

« -Eh bien allez y.. »

Sans crier garde la panthère se jeta sur le loup qui se retrouva projeté un peu plus loin. YoungJae couina en se relevant. Il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de l'autre Kephas et lui grogna dessus. MinShik prit appuie sur ses pattes arrière et courut droit sur le loup. YoungJae se concentra de toute ses forces pour changer de forme. Il sentait sa forme humain qui voulait reprendre le dessus, mais il a réprima. Il la retint de toute ses forces. Mais la panthère était déjà sur lui, en un coup de tête puissant il fut projeté une nouvelle fois dans un nouveau couinement de douleur quand il toucha le sol. Il regarda la panthère puis DaeHyun qui fronçait les sourcils.

« -Concentre toi YoungJae. »

Le loup se redressa une nouvelle fois et une nouvelle fois MinShik le chargea. De nouveau il tenta de se concentrer et une nouvelle fois sa forme humaine tenta de refaire surface. Il serra la mâchoire et la retint se concentrant pour se transformer directement en une autre forme animale. Il n'eut le temps de rien qu'une nouvelle fois il était attaqué par la panthère. Le même manège se répéta dix fois et les attaques étaient de plus en plus violente, les chutes de plus en plus douloureuse.

« -YoungJae », s'impatienta DaeHyun.

Le loup se releva une nouvelle fois. Il avait mal un peu partout. MinShik grogna, visiblement lassé de ce petit jeu. Il prit encore plus d'élan pour se lancer sur YoungJae, mais il s'était à peine relevé et il avait du mal à lutter contre sa forme humaine. Alors il regarda la panthère s'approcher de lui à toute vitesse sans lutter. Une forme passa devant lui à toute vitesse et repoussa la panthère.

« -Ça suffit ! », grogna DaeHyun.

Il avait les yeux rouges et les crocs sortis. YoungJae ne le voyait que de dos, il baissa la tête. Il avait honte. Il n'arrivait pas à se transformer quand il était déjà en forme animale et en plus de ça il avait besoin d'un Arachni pour le défendre. YongGuk arriva rapidement vers eux.

« -Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Il n'y arrive pas, il va être blessé si ça continu. »

YongGuk se tourna vers le loup.

« -Ce n'est rien YoungJae, tu essayeras de nouveau plus tard ou demain. On arrête la pour le moment pour toi. »

Le Kephas baissa la tête en grognant légèrement.

« -DaeHyun tu t'entraînes avec MinShik sur le même exercice. Tu ne le mords pas, compris ? »

DaeHyun eut un petit rire silencieux.

« -YoungJae suis moi tu vas nous être utile. »

Le loup suivi YongGuk jusqu'à une autre partie de la salle où se trouvait HimChan, les deux autres Opsédias et les deux Aspidhas. Il vit plus loin les Warhammers et les Elenines en train de s'entraîner à contrer leurs attaques de feu et de glace.

« -YoungJae, voici Hana et Sunhwa. Je sais que tu vas détester ça mais je veux que tu laisses un Opsédia te contrôler pour qu'elle le repousse. Elles y arrivent déjà très bien sur elles-mêmes mais j'ai besoin qu'elles s'entraînent sur quelqu'un. »

Cette idée ne plaisait pas à YoungJae en effet. Il se rappelait parfaitement la fois où JaeJin était entrer dans sa tête et voilà où ça les avait mené. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il se devait d'aider les autres. Il hocha de la tête, dans l'incapacité de parler sous sa forme animale, et ne pouvant reprendre forme humaine car ses vêtements étaient en morceaux.

« -Merci YoungJae. Yuhwan tu entres dans la tête de YoungJae, Hana tu fais bouclier. HimChan tu laisses SungJin te contrôler, Sunhwa tu t'en occupes. »

Après avoir dit ça YongGuk partit superviser le combat entre les Warhammers et les Elenines. YoungJae se tourna vers le dénommé Yuhwan, attendant de sentir son emprise sur lui. Elle ne se fit pas attendre. Il entendit la voix du jeune homme dans sa tête et sans pouvoir contrôler ses mouvements il se mit à avancer vers la jeune fille blonde, grognant fortement. Celle-ci le regarda dans les yeux, intensément. Puis soudain plus rien. L'emprise qu'avait Yuhwan sur lui disparut. Il s'arrêta net. C'était impressionnant. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Hana, elle semblait fière d'elle.

« -Tu es forte Hana !

-Merci Yuhwan. »

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent que Sunhwa avait un peu plus de mal à repousser les pouvoirs de SungJin. Mais elle y parvint tout de même. Ils s'entraînèrent encore un peu avant que YongGuk ne reviennent.

« -Super ! Continuez, YoungJae vient tu vas tenter de nouveau. Avec DaeHyun cette fois. »

Il suivit YongGuk pour aller retrouver DaeHyun et MinShik, qui avait apparemment réussi à enchaîner une transformation.

« -C'est bien MinShik tu vas aller t'entraîner avec JongUp et JunHee. DaeHyun tu remets ça avec YoungJae. »

MinShik et YongGuk laissèrent le loup et l'Arachni ensemble.

« -Tu es prêt YoungJae ?

Le loup donna un petit coup de tête. Il vit les yeux de DaeHyun devenir moins sombre il en conclut qu'ils étaient passés au rouge. Il prit un peu d'élan et se précipita sur lui. YoungJae eut beau se concentrer il n'arrivait pas à changer de forme directement. DaeHyun s'arrêta juste devant lui, ne le percutant pas. Il refit ça encore et encore. Pendant plusieurs heures. YoungJae commençait à être épuisé. DaeHyun s'arrêta une fois de plus juste devant lui sans le toucher. Il le regarda juste intensément, tout en faisant marche arrière.

« -Concentre toi Yoo YoungJae. Pense à ce que je pourrais te faire si je voulais vraiment t'attaquer ! »

YoungJae respira un peu plus rapidement tout en se concentrant. DaeHyun s'arrêta de reculer et commença à avancer de nouveau vers YoungJae, de plus en plus rapidement.

« -Pense à tes grand-parents YoungJae ! Si ils avaient eu ton pouvoir. »

DaeHyun cria ça tout en se mettant courir vers YoungJae. Celui-ci grogna fortement. Il renvoya son instinct humain tout au fond de son être, le colère prenant le dessus et son instinct animal aussi. Et avant que DaeHyun ne referme ses bras sur lui il devint beaucoup plus petit. Ses pattes avant devinrent deux grandes ailes noires, son pelage se transforma en un plumage de jais. Son museau devint un bec et il s'envola à toute vitesse. D'un loup il était devenu un corbeau. Son cœur battait à toute allure alors qu'il survolait la salle. Mais il voulait essayer autre chose. Il se concentra de nouveau et doucement descendit pour pouvoir atterrir. A peine ses pattes eurent-elles touché le sol qu'elle devinrent des pattes arrières de chien et ses elles devinrent les pattes avant. Il tripla de volume et ses plumes redevinrent des poils. Encore une fois il avait réussi à changer de forme et été passé du corbeau au chien.

« -YoungJae tu as réussi », s'exclama DaeHyun.

YoungJae était vraiment fier de lui. Dans un élan de joie il courut vers DaeHyun et lui sauta dessus le renversant. Le blond rigola en tombant sur le sol.

« -Félicitation. »

YoungJae aboya en signe de contentement. La voix de YongGuk les rappela à l'ordre.

« -Les garçons debout ! Venez ici. Venez tous ! »

DaeHyun se releva et YoungJae le suivi. Les quinze élèves se réunirent au milieu de la salle, autour de YongGuk.

« -Je sais que vous commencez à être fatigué mais je vous demande encore un effort. HimChan, Yuhwan et SungJin vous allez tenter de contrôlait les esprits de tous les autres. Hana et Sunhwa chacune votre tour vous aller faire bouclier. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile mais nous ne savons pas combien d'Opsédias ils sont, et nous auront besoin de votre protection. »

Les trois Opsédias se placèrent face au groupe d'élèves. En quelques secondes ils étaient à 'intérieur de leur tête, les aveuglant et les rendant sourds.

« -A toi Hana ! »

La blonde se plaça face au groupe à son tour. Elle respira profondément tout en fermant les yeux. Doucement elle commença à faire bouclier sur les premiers élèves. Mais les Opsédias luttaient pour reprendre le dessus. Hana luttait du mieux qu'elle pouvait elle y mit toutes ses forces et au bout de dix minutes elle avait repousser les Opsédias rendant la vue et l'ouïe au reste des élèves.

« -Bien joué. Sunhwa à toi. »

De nouveau les élèves furent sous l'emprise des trois Opsédias. Sunhwa fit la même chose que son amie. Elle libéra quatre élèves de l'emprise des Opsédias, dont YoungJae. Elle avait les yeux fermés et plissés. Sur son front une veine ressortait quelque peu montrant l'effort qu'elle fournissait. Sa mâchoire était contractée. Les Opsédias luttaient toujours. Le pouvoir d'HimChan était vraiment puissant. Elle essaya encore et encore mais elle ne semblait pas y arriver. Soudain un petit filet de sang coula de son nez et elle tomba à la renverse.

« -Sunhwa ! »

Hana anticipa sa chute et la rattrapa juste à temps. Le rousse semblait avoir perdu connaissance. YongGuk s'approcha rapidement.

« -Il va falloir qu'elle reprenne des forces. Combattre trois Opsédias n'est pas une chose aisée. Ramenez la à sa chambre. »

Hana, Yuhwan et SungJin sortirent de la bibliothèque en emportant Sunhwa.

« -Vous avez tous bien travailler pour un premier jour d'entraînement. Il est déjà dix-sept heure et vous n'avez rien avalé de la journée. Allez chercher quelque chose à manger et rentrez au dortoir. Reposez-vous. Rendez-vous ici demain à huit heure ! »

Ils saluèrent le président des élèves et commencèrent à quitter la salle. YoungJae vit un autre chien venir le rejoindre, il reconnut JongUp. Celui-ci frotta sa tête contre celle de YoungJae. C'était leur façon de communiquer quand il ne pouvait pas parler. Leur façon de se dire qu'ils étaient épuisés, effrayés, mais qu'ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. JunHong et DaeHyun s'approchèrent d'eux. Le plus jeune avait une mine affreusement fatiguée et toujours attristée.

« -Allons-y »

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, les deux chiens marchant à leurs côtés.

« -Remontez aux chambres, JunHong et moi allons chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Les deux Kephas obéirent et se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs. YoungJae accompagna JongUp à sa chambre puis remonta à la sienne. Là il reprit enfin forme humaine. Il se dépêcha d'aller mettre des vêtements puis il s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant. Il était épuisé. Après quelques minutes DaeHyun arriva à son tour dans la chambre.

« -Je deux bols de riz et des bouteilles d'eau. »

YoungJae se redressa.

« -Merci. »

DaeHyun lui sourit et s'assit à côté de lui, lui tendant un bol de riz et une cuillère. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes puis YoungJae prit la parole.

« -Comment tu as su pour mes grand-parents ?

-J'ai entendu JongUp en parler. »

YoungJae regarda un instant DaeHyun. Alors il était au courant. Il hocha la tête.

« -DaeHyun... Je n'ai pas envie de me battre. J'ai peur. »

Le blond posa son bol sur le sol et se tourna vers YoungJae.

« -Je sais que ça fait peur. Mais nous devons nous battre. Nous allons nous en sortir.

-Tu n'en sais rien !

-Il ne t'arrivera rien parce que je serais toujours près de toi quand ils viendront. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. »

Le Kephas fronça les sourcils. Il baissa la tête se concentrant sur son bol de riz.

« -Tu recommences à parler comme ça... »

DaeHyun soupira, visiblement agacé. Il se leva et marcha difficilement jusqu'à son bureau.

« -Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ? », s'inquiéta YoungJae.

Le blond secoua la tête.

« -Cette journée était épuisante pour moi aussi. Et je n'ai pas énormément de force. »

YoungJae comprit aussitôt.

« -Tu as besoin de sang pour être au meilleur de ta forme lors du combat. »

DaeHyun hocha la tête. YoungJae se leva et s'approcha du blond.

« -Bois mon sang. »

L'Arachni se tourna vers le brun en secouant la tête.

« -Non.. Pas encore une fois.

-Pourquoi ? Ça ne m'a pas fait mal, et je reprendrais des forces en dormant et en mangeant bien demain. Je prendrais des vitamines aussi. »

Cette idée n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter DaeHyun. Mais le plus jeune insista, il tira son colocataire par le bras pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

« -YoungJae... Pour ce qu'il s'est passé samedi..

-N'en parlons pas maintenant. », le coupa YoungJae.

Il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet maintenant. Ni jamais à vrai dire. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi DaeHyun avait fait ça, ni même pourquoi il ne l'avait pas repoussé.

« -Dans quelle veine est-il plus facile pour toi de boire ? »

DaeHyun fit glisser ses doigts dans le cou de YoungJae qui frissonna.

« -Là..

-Très bien... Alors vas-y. »

Il pencha la tête pour sonner un meilleur accès au plus vieux. Celui-ci glissa son nez dans le cou du brun, inspirant son odeur. Il passa une main dans le dos du Kephas pour le maintenir proche de lui. YoungJae sentit les crocs du blond glisser sur sa peau avant de s'enfoncer dans la chair. Il s'accrocha au tee-shirt de son aîné et ferma les yeux. Il sentit son sang se faire aspirer. Il entendit les soupirs de DaeHyun dans son cou. C'était presque... agréable. Bien qu'un peu douloureux. Mais DaeHyun était doux, il n'aspirait pas trop de sang à la fois et il n'avait pas trop déchiré la peau du Kephas. YoungJae le laissa boire un instant avant de juger qu'il était temps d'arrêter.

« -DaeHyun.. », murmura-t-il.

Le blond retira doucement ses croc de la chair et lécha les dernière gouttes de sang qui coulaient, stoppant l'afflux. Il se décala pour pouvoir regarder YoungJae. Celui-ci frissonna en voyant ses prunelles rouges.

« -Merci. »

Le Kephas ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se repousser.

« -Nous devrions dormir. »

DaeHyun rangea ses crocs et se releva.

« -Oui... Une autre journée chargée nous attend demain. Mets un pansement sur la morsure. »

Il monta sur son lit. YoungJae se rendit à la salle de bain pour couvrir la morsure de DaeHyun dans son cou. Puis il revint dans la chambre et se coucha immédiatement. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir mais comme à son habitude il fut réveiller quelques heures plus tard par des cauchemars toujours plus affreux les uns que les autres. Il se redressa et alluma sa petite lampe de chevet. En une seconde DaeHyun était près de lui.

« -Tu vas bien ? »

YoungJae hocha la tête.

« -J'ai juste... Peur de cette bataille qui se prépare.

-N'y pense pas pour le moment. Tu as besoin de te reposer. »

Il s'apprêtait à remonter dans son lit mais YoungJae le retint une fois de plus.

« -DaeHyun... Tu veux bien dormir avec moi. »

Le blond le regarda, perplexe, avant de sourire et de venir le rejoindre dans son lit. YoungJae se décala et l'Arachni s'allongea doucement à côté de lui.

« -Merci... De faire tout ça pour moi. »

DaeHyun secoua la tête. Il tendit le bras et éteignit la lampe de chevet.

« -Je te l'ai dit YoungJae.. Pour moi ce qu'il s'est passé samedi ne représentait pas rien. »

YoungJae se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi vite ? Pourquoi les mots de DaeHyun le touchaient-ils autant ?

« -Tu ne réponds rien ? »

Le Kephas ne savait que répondre. Il était presque autant effrayé par cette relation étrange qu'il menait avec l'Arachni, que par cette guerre contre es Obélias. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ni comment réagir. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'ils allaient peut-être mourir et qu'il ne voulait rien regretter.

« -Embrasse moi. »

YoungJae fut surpris de ses propres mots qui étaient sortis malgré lui. Même sil il ne le voyait pas, il savait que DaeHyun souriait. Il le sentit se rapprocher. Il sentit sa main venir lui caresser les cheveux doucement et se nicher dan sa nuque. Le souffle chaud du blond chatouilla son visage et à l'aveugle leurs lèvres se cherchèrent. Et une fois qu'elles se frôlèrent, ils échangèrent un long baiser langoureux. Un baiser presque désespérer. DaeHyun embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres charnues de YoungJae, puis son nez et son front avant de simplement le serrer tout contre lui.

« -Maintenant dors. »

Il ne saurait comment l'expliquer mais il se sentait bien. Il se sentait en sécurité et pour un instant il oublia les Obélias et les combats. Il s'endormit dans les bras de son colocataire.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin il était de nouveau seul dans son lit. Il se redressa pour regarder autour. Il vit DaeHyun sortir de la salle de bain.

« -Oh tu es réveillé ! »

YoungJae hocha la tête.

« -Il nous reste trente minutes avant de devoir rejoindre les autres. Va prendre une douche. »

Le brun se leva et prit rapidement sa douche. Trente minutes plus tard ils étaient sur le chemin de la bibliothèque. Quand il entrèrent ils virent que déjà quelques élèves étaient là. Ainsi que YongGuk et HyoSung. Les Diaphanes étaient donc revenues. Ils se dépêchèrent de s'approcher.

« -Nous avons enfin des nouvelles concrètes de ce qui nous attends.. »

YoungJae eut une boule à la gorge. Il ne savait pas si il avait vraiment envie d'entendre ce que HyoSung avait à dire. Ils allaient enfin savoir ce qui les attendait en dehors des murs et quand les Obélias allaient frapper. Mais être dans l'ignorance semblait moins effrayants. Cette fois ils allaient être fixés. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voilà le chapitre 9 que je n'ai pas relu (pour changer). Je suis pas satisfaite de tout mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire quand même !_

* * *

Ils attendirent que le reste du groupe arrive, pendant ce temps HyoSung et YongGuk discutaient, l'air grave.

« -Nous sommes tous là ! »

Hana venait d'arriver, tenant Sunhwa par la main. Celle-ci était encore bien pâle. YongGuk et HyoSung se tournèrent vers les quinze élèves. Ils pouvaient lire la peur dans leur regard. YoungJae s'approcha de JunHong, JongUp et HimChan.

« -Hyung... JiEun ?

« -Elle est avec un autre groupe. »

Il semblait soulagé que la Diaphane n'aie rien. YongGuk demanda l'attention de tous alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux prunes allait prendre la parole.

« -Je reviens des bois avec d'autres et ce que nous y avons vu est inquiétant. Les Obélias ne sont pas une cinquantaine comme on pouvait le penser au début. Nous avons compté au moins 110 personnes. Des Kephas, des Warhammers, des Elenines, quelques Arachnis, il n'y a que deux Opsédias de plus que JaeJin. Nous n'avons pas vu d'Aspidhas. Nous n'avons croisé aucun Diaphane mais nous savons qu'il y en a. Nous avons senti leur odeur. Mais nous pensons que ceux là ont déjà atteint les murs de Monatrophis, ils se cachent tout près. Les autres sont à un jour de marche, mais ils semblent avoir prévu d'attaquer dans quatre jours. Le temps pour JaeJin d'organiser l'attaque. Mais à lui seul il aura du mal à diriger autant d'Obélias. Ils seront très certainement désordonnés. »

Personne n'osait parler. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, ce n'était plus une rumeur. Non les Obélias étaient bel et bien là. Une centaine d'entre eux allait se trouvait aux portes de Monatrophis.

« -J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient pour but d'encercler l'école alors le mieux à faire serait de sortir d'ici. De ne pas les attendre mais aller à leur rencontre. Si ils parviennent jusqu'aux murs, nous avons peu de chance d'en ressortir vivant, nous serons piégés. »

YoungJae eut soudainement froid. Il se rendait compte que c'était encore plus sérieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Instinctivement il se rapprocha de DaeHyun jusqu'à ce que leur bras se frôlent. Il avait peur, et pas seulement pour sa vie à lui mais pour celle de tous ceux qu'il aimait dans cette école.

« -Maintenant que nous savons tous ça nous allons redoubler d'effort dans les entraînements d'aujourd'hui ! »

YongGuk raccompagna HyoSung jusqu'à la porte de la bibliothèque. YoungJae le vit demander quelque chose à la jeune fille. Celle-ci baissa la tête avant de la hocher faiblement et de frotter affectueusement le bras du président des élèves. Celui-ci serra la mâchoire et la regarda partir. Il revint ensuite vers son petit groupe.

« -Les Kephas vous allez vous entraîner avec DaeHyun. Vous allez essayer d'éviter ses crocs. DaeHyun, aucune pitié avec eux, va le plus vite possible. Ne les mords pas réellement c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Le blond hocha la tête. Il commença par s'entraîner avec deux d'entre eux. Pendant ce temps YoungJae regardait YongGuk se diriger vers une autre partie de la pièce. Il demande quelque chose aux Diaphanes et aux Opsédias avant d'aller retrouver les autres Warhammers et Elenines. YoungJae observa. Il savait qu'ils allaient s'entraîner ensemble une fois de plus et le combat du feu et de la glace était grandiose.

Il vit l'un des Warhammers au cheveux châtains se placer face à un Elenine à la peau si blanche. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux. Le Warhammer avait le bras tendu le long de son corps, la paume tournée vers l'avant. De sa main émanait une étrange couleur rouge, brouillant l'air comme lorsqu'on brûle de l'acier. Sans prévenir il avança sa main et une longue flamme s'en échappa, se dirigeant droit vert l'Elenine à une vitesse incroyable. Cependant le jeune homme à la peau blanche n'eut que la main à lever pour que la flamme gèle. Celle-ci retomba sur le sol se brisant en petit morceaux de glace.

Visiblement agacé, le Warhammer envoya de nouveau une flamme qui fut gelée comme la précédente. Le jeune homme au cheveux châtains cria tout en sortant des flammes en continue de ses mains, créant un petit brasier à lui seul. L'Elenine leva les deux mains et cette fois ce fut de l'eau qui en sortie. Elle rencontra la flamme du Warhammer et pendant plusieurs minutes l'eau et le feu luttèrent pour vaincre l'autre. Le Warhammer tapa du pied et le sol trembla, déstabilisant le jeune homme à la peau pâle qui tomba. L'eau disparut et le Warhammer dut retenir ses flammes pour ne pas qu'elles brûlent l'autre garçon.

« -Bien joué. », commenta YongGuk.

Le Warhammer inclina la tête en signe de remerciement avant d'aller aider l'Elenine à se relever. Celui-ci le félicita aussi, nullement énervé d'avoir perdu le combat. YoungJae regarda le combat d'une jeune Elenine et d'un autre Warhammer et à la surprise de tous ce fut la jeune fille qui gagna son combat en gelant même la main du Warhammer qui se réchauffa bien vite. Puis il vit YongGuk se placer face à JunHong. Le plus jeune avait les épaules tombantes, toujours en deuil.

« -Tu es prêt JunHong ? »

Celui-ci hocha faiblement la tête. YongGuk tapa légèrement du pied, le sol trembla et l'Elenine tomba aussitôt. Le président soupira en l'aidant à se remettre debout.

« -Tu n'étais pas prêt. Tu dois être plus vigilent au sol. Pense à ton équilibre. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas simple, il était jeune et n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser ses dons. Il ne s'en servait que lorsqu'il s'amusait dans la neige ou d'autres choses banales dans ce genre. Jamais il n'avait combattu un Warhammer, il n'en avait jamais rencontré avant Monatrophis.

« -Concentre toi et ça viendra tout seul. »

JunHong prit une grande inspiration et hocha une fois la tête. YongGuk fronça les sourcils, comme si il était gêné de devoir faire ça. Il eut à peine besoin de lever la main qu'une petite boule de feu en sortie et se dirigea droit sur JunHong. Celui-ci avait beau tendre les mains, la vue de la boule de feu se dirigeant droit sur lui le bloquait.

« -Couche toi ! », hurla YongGuk.

JunHong se jeta au sol, la boule de feu passant juste au dessus de lui. Un autre Elenine la gela avant qu'elle ne réduise en cendre les livres d'un pan du mur opposé. JunHong se releva.

« -Je n'y arriverais pas !

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! »

YongGuk semblait énervé. Mais YoungJae compris qu'il n'était pas énervé parce que JunHong n'y arrivait pas, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait peur que le plus jeune ne puisse pas se défendre.

« -YoungJae à toi ! »

La voix de DaeHyun le ramena à son propre entraînement. Il se releva, ayant déjà pris la forme d'un loup. Il rejoignit DaeHyun rapidement.

« -Il faut que tu sois concentré sur mes mouvements. Je serais rapide. »

YoungJae grogna légèrement comme pour lui dire qu'il savait déjà tout ça. DaeHyun eut un petit rire, il hocha la tête. YoungJae plaça son regard sur le corps de l'Arachni, sa vision animale était bien meilleure que celle qu'il avait habituellement. Il pouvait percevoir plus de mouvements. Quand le blond fit un premier mouvement vers lui il n'eut qu'à se décaler légèrement pour éviter la main de celui-ci.

« -Pas mal ! Passons aux choses sérieuses. »

DaeHyun attaqua YoungJae à maintes reprises, fonça sur lui les crocs en avant. Le Kephas l'évita plusieurs fois puis quand il vit que les attaques du blond devenaient de plus en plus rapides il commença à changer de forme pour esquiver. Il se changeait en oiseau et s'envolait juste avant que l'Arachni ne l'attrape. Ou il se transformer en animal beaucoup plus petit, comme le rat, pour lui courir entre les jambes. Il reprenait ensuite sa forme de loup.

« -Tu m'agaces... »

DaeHyun se jeta sur lui à une vitesse encore plus grande que les fois précédentes et cette fois il ne l'esquiva pas. L'Arachni le plaqua au sol, ses crocs près de la gorge du loup.

« -Tu es doué YoungJae... Mais je suis plus rapide que toi. »

Le loup grogna fortement avant de se redresser, bousculant le blond. Il était énervé. Quoi qu'il fasse DaeHyun était toujours plus fort que lui. Mais il savait qu'il s'était bien défendu.

L'entraînement continua pendant des heures et des heures. Même si il ne le disait pas, YoungJae était impressionné par DaeHyun. Il pouvait se défendre contre tant d'espèces. Il pouvait éviter le feu des Warhammers et la glace des Elenines grâce à sa rapidité. Il pouvait attaquer un Kephas et le mordre. Las autres Arachnis ne semblaient pas être un problème non plus. Les Aspidhas le protégeraient des Opsédias, les attaquer ne serait donc pas un problème non plus.

« -YoungJae ! Il faut que tu arrive à éviter les boules de feu toi aussi ! »

Il leva la tête vers YongGuk.

« -Maintenant que tu peux te changer à volonté ça ne devrait plus être un soucis. JongUp et JunHee vous allez vous entraîner pour vous transformer plus rapidement. DaeHyun ça ne te dérange pas de les aider ? »

Le blond sourit et secoua la tête, accompagnant les deux Kephas. YoungJae rejoignit YongGuk et les autres Warhammers. Très rapidement les combat commencèrent. Les boules de feu et les flammes sortaient de tous côtés. Il devait rester extrêmement concentré pour ne pas se faire toucher par l'une d'entre elles et pouvoir toutes les éviter. Il était essoufflé et fatigué. Ils s'entraînaient tous depuis des heures sans manger. Il se fit légèrement brûler à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter tant que YongGuk ne lui disait pas.

« -Ça suffit pour le moment . »

YoungJae souffla.

« -Tu te défends très bien YoungJae. Repose toi un peu. »

YongGuk caressa affectueusement la tête du loup. Celui-ci se coucha pour reprendre des forces. Il observa YongGuk se diriger vers JunHong.

« -Allez, debout. Tu y es presque ! »

Le plus jeune avait réussi à geler certaines des flammes et des boules de feu de YongGuk mais il n'arrivait pas encore à repousser son adversaire. Ils reprirent les même entraînement que le matin. Les attaques de YongGuk étaient un peu plus puissantes à chaque fois et JunHong avait de plus en plus de mal. Son visage enfantin était crispé, n'arrivant pas à se défendre correctement.

« -JunHong ! »

YongGuk semblait de plus en plus en colère. Il savait que si le plus jeune ne réagissait pas, il n'aurait aucune chance sur le champ de bataille.

« -Tu n'es qu'un gosse c'est vrai ! Et si tu continues comme ça tu vas te faire massacrer JunHong. Et tu finiras comme Minhwan ! Si tu ne peux même pas te défendre, ni défendre tes amis c'est ce qu'il se passera ! Tu veux tous les voir mourir ? JongUp ! HimChan et les autres. »

JunHong avait la mâchoire contractée, ses yeux étaient de plus en plus pâles, presque translucides. Son corps se tendit et un cri puissant sortit de sa gorge. Le sol trembla quelque peu alors qu'un immense mur de glace se forma entre lui et le Warhammer, gelant tout sur son passage. Tous les autres élèves s'étaient arrêtés dans leur entraînement, regardant le jeune Elenine déverser toute sa colère sous forme de glace. Quand il eut fini il chancela quelque peu. Il y eut un silence de plomb avant que YongGuk ne prenne la parole.

« -Tout le monde va bien ? »

Ils répondirent tous à l'affirmatif. Le président des élèves contourna le mur pour venir à la rencontre de JunHong.

« -Tu es... Vraiment doué. »

Le plus jeune ne semblait pas croire qu'il était à l'origine de cet immense mur de glace.

« -J'étais obligé de dire tout ça JunHong. Je suis désolé. Comme ça avait marché pour YoungJae je me suis dit que ça marcherait avec toi aussi.

-Ce n'est rien hyung.. »

Il regarda encore un moment le mur de glace avant de sourire.

« -Allez on se remet au travail tout le monde ! »

Et l'entraînement reprit pour tous. Ils continuèrent de se battre un moment puis les Kephas apprirent à reconnaître l'odeur de chacun pour être sûr de ne pas attaquer un élève de Monatrophis sans le savoir. Le soleil était presque couché et ils s'entraînaient toujours. Soudain un petit craquement e fit entendre. Tous levèrent la tête et virent avec effroi qu'un morceau du mur venait de se détacher et tomber sur la jeune Elenine. Mais avant qu'elle ne soit heurtée par le bloc de glace, elle fut projetée un peu plus loin. YoungJae grogna fortement en voyant DaeHyun pousser la jeune fille, il courut vers lui en voyant la glace se fracasser sur lui, touchant son épaule et tout son côté gauche.

« -DaeHyun ! »

YongGuk approcha à son tour, poussant le loup. Le blond grimaça un peu en bougeant. Un petit morceau de glace s'était planté dans son épaule. Il la retira et la plaie se referma presque entièrement.

« -Je vais bien.. »

YongGuk l'aida à se remettre debout.

« -Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. »

La jeune Elenine s'approcha.

« -Merci beaucoup. »

DaeHyun lui fit un petit sourire. YoungJae fut soulagé de voir que l'Arachni n'avait rien. Il avait eu vraiment peur. Mais DaeHyun avait bu de sang la veille, il avait plus de force et ses plaies se rétablissaient d'elles-mêmes puisqu'elles n'étaient pas trop importantes.

« -Retourne à ta chambre pour te reposer. »

YongGuk ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. DaeHyun lança un regarda à YoungJae avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

« -Les Warhammers et les Elenines vous restez ici, nous devons faire disparaître ce mur, ça pourrait être dangereux. Les autres vous pouvez y aller aussi. »

Un autre loup s'approcha de YoungJae et il reconnut immédiatement JongUp. Cette fois ils avaient prévu des vêtements de rechanges. Ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes de la bibliothèque et reprirent forme humaine. Ils semblaient tous les deux extrêmement fatigués. Ils s'habillèrent sans un mot.

« -Je vais attendre JunHong.

-D'accord. Repose toi bien JongUp. »

YoungJae sortit le premier des toilettes et se fit intercepter par YongGuk qui lui lança une boîte de médicaments.

« -C'est du fer. Tu en as besoin. »

YoungJae baissa la tête. YongGuk avait très certainement compris que DaeHyun venait de boire du sang et la morsure dans son cou ne trompait personne.

« -Merci hyung. »

Il quitta la bibliothèque, il faisait noir et froid. La neige n'avait pas fondue. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le bâtiment des dortoirs. Il était énervé. Cinq minutes après il se retrouva au quatrième étage. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée avant de la claquer derrière lui.

« -Jung DaeHyun ! », cria-t-il.

Le blond se leva du lit de YoungJae, où il s'était allongé.

« -Tu es complètement inconscient ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Tu veux mourir c'est ça ? Je crois que tu ne te rends pas vraiment compte. Tu es stupide ! »

YoungJae hurlait ces mots avec rage tout en avançant vers DaeHyun. Celui-ci le prit par les épaules.

« -YoungJae calme toi ! »

Le Kephas regarda DaeHyun dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser sans douceur. Il s'éloigna, laissant l'Arachni perplexe.

« -Ne refais plus jamais ça ! J'ai eu peur... »

DaeHyun ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Doucement il embrassa les lèvres du plus jeune puis le serra contre lui.

« -Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. », marmonna le Kephas.

Un petit rire échappa à l'Arachni.

« -Je vais bien d'accord ! Je savais que ça ne me ferait pas grand chose. »

YoungJae se recula, toujours un peu en colère contre le blond. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, et ce n'était pas le moment pour y penser. Il se laisser juste porter par l'instant présent.

« -Allons chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Ils allèrent chercher de quoi se nourrir. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps éveillés ce soir là, épuisés de la journée d'entraînement. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de YoungJae.

Le lendemain ils retournèrent une fois de plus à la bibliothèque, le mur de glace avait disparut, ne laissant à cet endroit qu'une fissure sur le sol couvert de mots. Ils retrouvèrent JongUp, JunHong et HimChan.

Les entraînements reprirent encore plus intenses que ceux de la veille. YoungJae remarqua que Sunhwa maîtrisait de plus en plus son pouvoir. Les Opsédias quant à eux devaient aussi s'entraîner à frapper leurs adversaires. Même si ils pouvaient les contrôler, il fallait qu'ils se servent de leur poings ou autre pour mettre hors jeu les Obélias.

Ils continuèrent pendant une demi-journée puis YongGuk leur demanda de se rassembler.

« -Nous devons parler. Hier soir j'ai discuté avec les responsable des autres groupes et le directeur. Nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que nous devons aller à leur rencontre. Vous êtes tous plus ou moins prêts ! Nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps, ce serait trop risqué. Nous pensons partir demain. »

Il y eut un lourd silence dans la bibliothèque. Le moment était donc venu.

« -C'est pourquoi nous arrêtons là pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Nous partirons au premières lueurs du jour. Je sais que vous avez peur et je ne vous mentirais pas... Vous ne reviendrez certainement pas tous. Mais je sais que vous ferez de votre mieux pour que ce soit le cas. Je sais que vous sauverez des vies. »

La peur était palpable. Mais aucun des élèves ne le montrait. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire et qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient aussi protéger les blessés qui était toujours à l'infirmerie sur des lits.

« -Vous pouvez y aller et reposez-vous surtout. »

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque petit à petit. YongGuk rejoignit ses amis. YoungJae et JongUp se dépêchèrent d'aller dans les toilettes pour reprendre forme humaine et mettre des vêtements.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez à subir tout ça les garçons. Nous aurions dû être préparé à tout.. »

YongGuk se sentait toujours aussi coupable alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. YoungJae aussi se sentait coupable, mais il tentait de ne plus y pensait car ça le tuait à petit feu. Imaginer tous ses jeunes qui étaient morts ou qui allaient mourir par sa faute le brisait de l'intérieur.

Ils passèrent un petit moment ensemble puis YongGuk les renvoya à leurs chambres pour qu'ils se reposent. Ils passèrent par le réfectoire pour prendre de la nourriture et remontèrent à leur chambre.

« -Je vais prendre une douche avant manger »

DaeHyun hocha la tête. Une fois dans la salle de bain YoungJae se glissa sous le jet d'eau. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. Il ne voulait pas penser que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il venait ici, la dernière soirée qu'il passait avec DaeHyun. Qu'il ne verrait peut-être plus JongUp. Qu'il ne retournerait peut-être jamais chez lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à sa mère en pleurs. Il secoua la tête et se dépêcha de sortir de la douche. Une fois habillé il sortit pour rejoindre DaeHyun et manger un peu, même si il n'avait pas d'appétit.

« -Mange un peu plus.

-Je ne peux pas. »

DaeHyun glissa sa main dans la sienne.

« -C'est normal d'avoir peur.

-Alors pourquoi tu sembles si serein ? »

YoungJae était agacé car lui ne pouvait pas cacher son angoisse alors que DaeHyun faisait bonne figure.

« -Parce que je sais que si je te montrais à quel point je suis effrayé tu paniquerais encore plus. Et c'est ce que je veux éviter. »

YoungJae eut un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi DaeHyun faisait-il autant attention à lui ?

« -Pourquoi tu es toujours comme ça ?

-Parce que je tiens à toi. »

La réponse avait été franche. YoungJae planta son regard dans celui du blond. Et si demain il mourrait ? Et si il ne pouvait plus jamais lui dire qu'il tenait à lui, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre le ferait un jour ? A ce moment YoungJae comprit. Il comprit qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre tienne à lui. Il voulait que ce soit DaeHyun. Juste DaeHyun. Peu importait qu'il soit un Arachni ou un homme. Il ne voulait que lui.

« -Ne meurs pas demain... », murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha pour embrasser DaeHyun.

« -Je ne compte pas mourir. Et tu ne vas pas mourir non plus. »

YoungJae ne répondit pas, il embrassa une nouvelle fois le blond avec plus d'insistance. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla complètement à lui, grimpant sur ses genoux.

« -YoungJae ?

-Si jamais nous mourrons demain je...

-Nous n'allons pas mourir ! », le coupa le plus vieux.

YoungJae colla son front à celui de l'Arachni.

« -DaeHyun... Tais-toi. Si jamais nous mourrons demain, je ne veux rien regretter. »

Le blond semblait comprendre petit à petit.

« -Tu veux que.. »

DaeHyun ne finit pas sa phrase se contentant de regarder YoungJae dans les yeux. Celui-ci pencha la tête.

« -Oui. »

YoungJae ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Mais il le voulait tout simplement.

« -Mais je...

-DaeHyun... C'est un ordre. »

Aussitôt l'Arachni bougea et retourna YoungJae sous lui.

« -Tu avais promis de ne pas te servir de ça. », grogna le blond.

YoungJae leva une main et lui caressa la joue.

« -Mais cette fois je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi. »

DaeHyun se pencha pour embrasser YoungJae passionnément. Ses baisers descendirent dans son cou, le Kephas pencha la tête pour laisser le blond faire. DaeHyun l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit se redresser pour qu'ils soient tous les deux assis. Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner. Il attrapa le t-shirt du plus jeune et le lui ôta rapidement. YoungJae enleva à son tour le haut de l'Arachni. Ses yeux balayèrent la peau caramel de son aîné. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit la trace de morsure sur sa clavicule. Puis il en vit une autre sur son bras, et d'autres encore au niveau de ses côtes, sur son ventre. Du bout des doigts il les toucha.

« -Il y en a tant... Pourquoi restent-elles marquées ?

-Parce qu'il y a eu du venin dans chacune d'entre elles. »

YoungJae fronça les sourcils. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il y en avait tant, mais DaeHyun n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler. Il se pencha et doucement il posa ses lèvres sur la morsure de sa clavicule. Il sentit DaeHyun frissonner. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres dans son cou puis remonta ainsi jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le blond le plaqua de nouveau sur le matelas, se plaçant sur lui.

Alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser, ses mains vinrent descendre le pantalon en sweat que le Kephas avait mis après sa douche.

YoungJae avait le cœur qui battait à toute allure alors que ses vêtements le quittaient un à un. Il déboutonna le pantalon du plus vieux, les mains tremblantes. DaeHyun le regarda.

« -Tu as peur ? »

YoungJae plongea son regard dans le sien et il secoua légèrement la tête.

« -Non... »

Il avait confiance en DaeHyun. Le blond l'aida en enlevant son propre pantalon. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans leur plus simple appareil, leurs peaux brûlantes se frôlant avec délice. YoungJae remonta ses cuisses contre les hanches de l'Arachni, leur tirant à tous les deux un gémissement rauque. Quand YoungJae ouvrit les yeux il vit les prunelles rouges de DaeHyun.

« -Désolé.. »

Le Kephas comprit qu'il ne pouvait les contrôler dans ce genre de moment. Du bout des doigts il toucha les crocs du blond.

« -Ce n'est rien. »

Pour prouver ses mots il embrassa tendrement les lèvres de son aîné.

« -YoungJae... Je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter maintenant que tu me l'as ordonner. Alors si tu as mal je veux que tu m'ordonnes d'arrêter. Je ne pourrais pas le faire de moi-même.

-Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il empêcha DaeHyun de répliquer en posant ses doigts sur les lèvres du blond. YoungJae sentit son bassin être relever légèrement et bientôt l'un des doigts de DaeHyun le pénétra lentement. Il ne ressentait pas de douleur pour le moment. Plutôt une sorte de gêne.

« -Tu vas bien ? »

YoungJae hocha la tête. DaeHyun continua de le préparer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Au troisième doigt YoungJae grimaça.

« -Jae ?

-Ça va.. Continue. »

Le blond continua, embrassant les lèvres et le cou de YoungJae pour le distraire de la douleur. Quand enfin YoungJae ne sentit plu aucune douleur et qu'une étrange chaleur commençait à s'installer dans le creux de ses reins, il sut que c'était le bon moment.

« -DaeHyun... Viens », souffla-t-il.

Le blond le regarda tout en retirant ses doigts. YoungJae écarta un peu plus ses cuisses alors qu'il sentait le bassin de son aîné se rapprocher du sien. DaeHyun commença à le pénétrer lentement. YoungJae se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un cri. C'était bien plus imposant que ce à quoi il pensait. Il s'accrocha avec force aux épaules de son amant. Celui-ci vit la douleur sur le visage du Kephas.

« -YoungJae demande moi d'arrêter. »

Le brun secoua la tête en signe de négation. DaeHyun continua d'entrer un peu plus en lui, ne pouvant s'arrêter alors que YoungJae souffrait.

« -Demande moi d'arrêter... »

YoungJae avait mal. Mais c'était supportable. Il savait que ça irait mieux après.

« -Non ça va aller. »

DaeHyun se stoppa enfin quand son bassin toucha les fesses du plus jeune. YoungJae se forçait à respirer correctement pour se détendre. Mais ce n'était pas si facile. La tête de DaeHyun vint se poser dans son cou. Il comprit que ça demandait autant d'effort au blond de se contenir qu'à lui de se détendre. Il passa une main dans les cheveux dorés du plus vieux. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques minutes, les mains de DaeHyun se baladant sur le corps sous lui, caressant la peau douce et blanche de YoungJae.

« -DaeHyun je pense que c'est bon.. »

Le blond se redressa pour pouvoir le regarder de ses prunelles d'un rouge flamboyant. Il 'embrassa tendrement avant de prendre appuie sur ses avant-bras. Il fit un premier mouvement de hanche, ranimant la douleur chez YoungJae. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, et YoungJae ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Il adopta un rythme lent pour ne pas blesser le plus jeune. Il glissa ses mains sur le corps du brun jusqu'à son érection qu'il caressa pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Peu à peu YoungJae sentit de nouveau cette chaleur s'installer dans le creux de ses reins. Elle se mêlait à la douleur, l'atténuant. Un premier soupir lui échappa.

« -Accélère... »

Il voyait bien que DaeHyun se retenait pour ne pas lui faire mal. Mais il ne voulait plus qu'il se contienne. Alors l'Arachni obéit t accéléra le rythme, arrachant quelques gémissements au plus jeune. Il entendit aussi la respiration de DaeHyun s'accélérer. Les coups de reins du plus vieux devenaient meilleurs de seconde en seconde et bientôt YoungJae comprit pourquoi les gens aimaient tellement ça.

Chaque fois que DaeHyun embrassait son cou il sentait ses crocs lui frôlait la peau. Et il aimait affreusement ça. Il voulait même plus que ça.

« -DaeHyun... mord moi.. »

Le blond le regarda, presque choqué.

« -YoungJae..

-S'il te plaît... Mord moi. »

A la surprise de YoungJae DaeHyun ne résista pas plus longtemps. Il plongea son visage dans le cou du plus jeune, humant la peau avant de planter ses crocs dans la chaire tendre. YoungJae gémit bruyamment. Au moment où DaeHyun l'avait mordu, il avait aussi frappé quelque chose en lui qui décuplait son plaisir. Et il le frappait encore et encore faisant toujours plus gémir YoungJae.

« -DaeHyun.. Je vais.. »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, un nouveau gémissement lui échappant. Les va et vient de DaeHyun étaient devenus beaucoup plus rapides et désordonnés. Il sentit le corps du blond se tendre, ainsi que le sien. Encore quelques coups de reins, quelques soupirs et gémissement et un orgasme violent les terrassa presque simultanément.

Le corps de YoungJae qui s'était cambré retomba mollement sur le matelas. DaeHyun mit plus de force dans ses bras pour ne pas écraser le plus jeune. Il lécha la plaie dans le cou du Kephas pour qu'elle arrête de saigner. Tous deux étaient couvert de sueur et ils étaient essoufflés. DaeHyun décolla quelques mèche du front de YoungJae et y déposa un baiser. Il se coucha à côté de lui, se collant contre son corps brûlant. Le brun se tourna pour caler sa tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux. Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans le silence. Peu à peu les yeux de DaeHyun étaient redevenus marron et ses crocs étaient rentrés.

« -Tu devrais dormir... », murmura DaeHyun.

Il caressait tendrement la peau de son dos. YoungJae sourit, il embrassa furtivement les lèvres de l'Arachni. Il était exténué par les entraînements et par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il voulait dormir et ne pas penser au lendemain.

« -Hum.. Je vais dormir... »

DaeHyun se redressa et remonta la couverture sur YoungJae.

« -Je vais prendre une douche, je reviens juste après.. »

Le brun savait qu'il serait déjà endormit quand DaeHyun reviendrait. Il se cala confortablement sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il sentit les lèvres du blond sur son front.

« -Bonne nuit kitty. »

Et pour la première fois il sourit à l'entente de ce surnom.


	10. Chapter 10

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre à part que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et que je ne l'aime pas._

* * *

Quand YoungJae ouvrit les yeux le jour n'était pas encore levé. Une chaleur agréable l'entourait. Il remua un peu et se rappela où il se trouvait : dans les bras de DaeHyun. Le blond dormait toujours, le Kephas en profita pour l'observer un moment. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée quand il repensa à la veille. Bien sûr il ne regrettait rien, il avait juste du mal à comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là tous les deux. DaeHyun resserra son emprise sur le corps de YoungJae puis doucement il ouvrit les yeux. Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelque peu avant qu'il ne puisse les garder ouvertes. Un sourire naquit sur son visage alors qu'il regardait le brun.

« -Tu es déjà réveillé ? »

YoungJae hocha simplement la tête. Il avait une boule au ventre. Dans quelques heures ils quitteraient Monatrophis pour se rendre dans les bois. Ils courraient droit vers une mort certaine. Le Kephas colla son front contre celui de DaeHyun. Il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais il n'en ferait rien. Parce que si lui ne survivait pas, il savait que DaeHyun s'en sortirait. Il était fort, malin et rapide. Alors si l'Arachni était le seul à vivre, il ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Car ce serait encore plus dur pour lui après cette bataille.

« -DaeHyun... Ne meurs pas. C'est un ordre. »

Le blond eut un léger rire presque muet.

« -Je vais essayer. »

Ils restèrent là à se regarder pendant un moment, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots dans un tel moment. Le blond embrassa tendrement les lèvres du Kephas.

« -Nous devrions nous préparer... »

YoungJae hocha la tête, il se leva emportant le drap avec lui. Il alla rapidement sous la douche pour effacer toute trac de leurs ébats. Sous le jet d'eau il essaya de se vider la tête. Penser à ce qui allait se passer lui faisait encore plus peur alors il devait ne pas y penser. Il se sécha et enfila un simple caleçon. Il sortit de la salle de bain et observa la chambre. Il y était peut-être pour la dernière fois. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, DaeHyun vint l'enlacer doucement.

« -Ne sois pas défaitiste kitty.

-DaeHyun, si jamais je meurs...

-Tu ne vas pas mourir ! », le coupa DaeHyun.

Le blond semblait en colère. Il ne voulait pas que YoungJae pense de cette façon.

« -Si jamais je meurs fait tout ce que tu peux pour protéger JongUp et JunHong s'il te plaît.

-Oui.. », souffla l'Arachni.

YoungJae lui sourit, il prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Leurs lèvres se collèrent, peut-être une dernière fois pensa le Kephas. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était à la fois doux et passionné. C'est à contrecœur que YoungJae mit fin à l'échange. Il ne voulait pas mourir aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas que tout ce qu'il faisait soient des dernières fois. Il allait se battre de toute ses forces pour rester en vie, et pour protéger ce qu'il aimait. Il recula de trois pas, ne lâchant pas des yeux ceux de DaeHyun. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ses yeux devinrent vert émeraude. Il se retrouva bien vite sur quatre grandes pattes puissantes, une fourrure grisâtre le recouvrant. DaeHyun le regarda avec étonnement.

« -YoungJae tu es géant.. »

Le loup se tourna vers le miroir fixé à la porte de l'armoire. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait jamais était aussi grand et imposant avant. Le loup était d'une taille démesurée, bien plus grand qu'un vrai loup. Celui-ci était effrayant. Et YoungJae comprit que c'était parce qu'il était lui même effrayé. Son instinct animal était plus fort. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le blond. Il lui arrivait au niveau du coude.

« -Très bien allons-y.. »

Ils sortirent de la chambre sans un regard en arrière, ils se devaient d'avancer. YoungJae secoua la tête quand l'image de ses parents s'installa dans sa tête. Il ne devait pas y penser. Ça le rendait faible. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cours il y avait déjà de nombreux élèves. Il avait encore neigeait durant la nuit.

« -Ils sont là-bas.. »

YoungJae regarda dans la même direction que DaeHyun et vit JunHong et HimChan qui parlaient, le plus vieux semblant rassurer l'Elenine. YoungJae vit à leur côté un autre loup, plus grand que la normale mais plus petit que lui. Ils s'approchèrent du petit groupe. Ils n'échangèrent que des regards inquiets. YoungJae colla sa tête contre celle de JongUp puis il vint doucement lui mordre l'oreille comme deux chiots d'une même fratrie le feraient. Ils ne pouvaient parler, mais ils savaient ce que tout ça voulait dire. Les trois autres regardaient la scène sans dire un mot.

Peu à peu les élèves arrivaient et bientôt ils furent au complet. Le directeur, cinq professeurs, monsieur Choi et YongGuk arrivèrent à leur tour dans la cours enneigée. Le directeur prit la parole.

« -Nous sommes quatre-vingt-cinq. Ils sont plus de cent. Nous n'avons pas l'avantage en nombre. Mais nous auront l'effet de surprise. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'on vienne les attaquer. Nous allons les encercler. Battez-vous jusqu'au bout. N'ayez pas de pitié, car eux n'en auront pas. »

YongGuk prit à son tour la parole.

« -Avant de partir, les Opsédias, les Aspidhas et les Dianoias vos pouvoirs ne vous permettent pas de blesser quelqu'un concrètement alors je veux que vous preniez tout ce que vous trouvez. Des battes, des pelles, des pioches... Tout ce que vous pouvez trouver ici ! »

Certains élèves commencèrent à se disperser pour aller chercher de quoi se défendre. HimChan leur fit un petit signe de tête avant de partir à son tour se trouver une « arme ». L'heure approchait de plus en plus et la tension se faisait sentir. Malgré tout chaque élève restait digne. Aucun ne tremblait... Pour le moment. La cours était remplie d'animaux tous plus agressif les uns que les autres, les autres semblaient concentrés. Quand enfin tous les élèves furent de nouveau réunis le directeur reprit la parole.

« -Nous allons partir à deux groupes à chaque fois. Suivez votre chef, il vous conduira au bon endroit pour qu'au final les Obélias soient encerclés. Attaquez immédiatement après le signal. Et n'oubliez pas... Aucune pitié ! »

YongGuk s'approcha de son groupe.

« -Nous allons partir avec le groupe de monsieur Choi. Ils ont moins de Kephas que nous mais ils ont trois Arachnis, les choses seront plus équilibré. Les enfants je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez à faire ça.. »

Monsieur Choi s'approcha suivit de son groupe.

« -Allons-y ! Soyez discret. »

YongGuk se retourna et commença à avancer, ainsi que tous les autres groupes. Tous les élèves vidaient Monatrophis. Tous se dirigeaient vers la porte qu'ils avaient franchi en panique quelque jours avant. Tous allaient droit au combat, dans le silence le plus total. Dans le silence le plus pesant que YoungJae n'avait jamais connu. Tous ses sens étaient en alertes, le moindre bruit, la moindre respiration, il faisait attention à tout. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt et les groupes se séparèrent. YongGuk et monsieur Choi les firent avancer vers l'est. Le vent était glacial et les sapins étaient si nombreux que la lumière passait à peine entre leurs branches et leurs épines.

Ils marchèrent un long moment, évitant des faire craquer des morceaux de bois ou de trop faire crisser la neige sous leurs pas. De temps à autres YoungJae lançait un regard vers DaeHyun. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas le regarder lors de la bataille. Ça le déconcentrerait trop, ça le rendrait même faible. Mais il voulait voir si l'Arachni était en danger, il voulait savoir, il voulait pouvoir l'aider si besoin.

Ils marchèrent encore et encore, toute la matinée. Quand enfin YongGuk et monsieur Choi s'arrêtèrent. DaeHyun releva la tête..

« -Ils ne sont plus loin je peux les entendre. », chuchota-t-il.

YoungJae ne pouvait pas encore les entendre mais il savait que le moment n'allait pas tarder à venir.

« -Soyez encore plus discret.. »

Ils reprirent leur marche, plus lentement et plus doucement, évitant de faire le moindre bruit. Les Obélias n'allaient certainement pas les remarquer rapidement, ils ne seraient pas vigilants, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à être attaqué en pleine forêt.

Plus ils avançaient et plus YoungJae percevaient des sons provenant du groupe d'Obélias. Après encore dix minutes de marche monsieur Choi les fit tous s'arrêter. Ils étaient proches, dissimuler derrière des arbustes et des buissons. YoungJae pouvait percevoir les mouvements du groupe. De leur côté plus personne ne bougeait. Il releva la tête et vit les crocs de DaeHyun. Il inspira profondément, la bataille était proche. Il entendait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Ils attendaient le signe, le souffle coupé, les jambes engourdies, une boule au ventre.

Le Kephas sentit une main s'accrocher dans son pelage gris. Il ne releva pas la tête, il savait que c'était DaeHyun. Il se colla un peu plus à lui.

« -Sunhwa, Hana concentrez-vous. Protégez le groupe. », souffla YongGuk.

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête. Hana attrapa la main de Sunhwa et toutes deux fermèrent les yeux. Même si il ne pouvait le sentir, YoungJae savait que leur bouclier entourait le groupe. Il reporta son regard sur YongGuk et monsieur Choi. Celui-ci semblait si fragile. Malgré le fait qu'il ait besoin d'une cane pour se déplacer il avait marcher toute la matinée et à une allure vive. Il vit le président des élèves se tourner vers le bibliothécaire, ils hochèrent la tête. YongGuk leva une main, tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle, le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux.

« -Maintenant ! », cria-t-il.

D'un même geste tous les Warhammers tapèrent du pied et le sol trembla. YoungJae vit les Elenines se placer en ligne, ils levèrent leurs mains et la neige sur le sol s'éleva pour former un épais brouillard glacé. Il sentit un coup de vent à côté de lui et quand il tourna la tête il ne vit plus DaeHyun. Il grogna avant de s'élancer et de sauter par dessus les buissons. Le nuage de neige entourait totalement l'endroit, venant de tous les côtés. Il le traversa et il avec horreur le début de la bataille. Les Obélias n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de se rendre compte de ce qui leur arrivait et déjà des combats faisaient rage. Il n'avait pas le temps de regarder, il se reprit rapidement baissant la tête pour éviter une flamme qui arrivait vers lui. Il entendit un grognement et vit une hyène se diriger sur lui en courant, elle était beaucoup moins imposante que lui alors il ne se changea pas pour se sauver. Au contraire, il courut vers elle, se vidant la tête. Ce n'était qu'une hyène, une simple bête. Il ne devait pas penser à l'humain qui se cachait derrière cette apparence. Mais quand il fut assez proche il ne la mordit pas dans le cou, il esquiva simplement sa mâchoire à elle. L'autre Kephas se jeta de nouveau sur lui, le mordant dans le dos. YoungJae grogna et repoussa la bête. Il lui mordit la patte et la hyène couina. Il la mordit encore sur le dos, puis il a poussa violemment. Il avait beaucoup plus de force. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner à l'achever. Chaque fois la hyène se relevait et tentait de l'attaquer et chaque fois il la repoussait. Alors qu'il allait la rejeter une énième fois, une ombre passa rapidement devant lui. La hyène s'écrasa sur le sol. YoungJae tourna la tête et vit DaeHyun tenant la mâchoire inférieure fraîchement arrachée à la bête.

« -Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer. Tue les YoungJae ou c'est toi qui finira comme ça ! »

Il lâcha la mâchoire sanglante, tachant la neige de rouge. YoungJae était resté immobile un instant mais bien vite il vit un énorme tigre se précipiter vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et il fut projeté un eu plus loin, s'écrasant dans la neige. Le tigre se jeta sur lui mais YoungJae se changea rapidement en corbeau et il s'envola. Mais l'autre Kephas était tout aussi rapide. Il se changea en aigle et d'un battement d'aile il rattrapa YoungJae. Il lui planta ses serres dans la chair. YoungJae retomba sur le sol, suivit de près par l'aigle qui redevint aussitôt un tigre. Il s'élança sur le corbeau, prêt à le déchiqueter. YoungJae reprit ses esprit et avant que le tigre ne l'attrape il se changea en Taïpan du désert. Le serpent le plus venimeux du monde, son venin ayant l'action la plus rapide. Il rampa rapidement et le tigre planta ses crocs dans la neige en grognant fortement. YoungJae ouvrit la gueule et il mordit sans hésiter dans la patte arrière du tigre. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de gémir de douleur qu'il commença à suffoque et en une minute à peine il tomba raide mort. YoungJae reprit l'apparence d'un loup. Il venait de tuer quelqu'un et il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser que déjà un autre Kephas s'élançait vers lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de planter ses dents dans la gorge de la panthère, perçant sa jugulaire. Il tourna la tête et il vit JongUp un peu plus loin qui venait d'attraper un Kephas qui s'était transformé en oiseau mais pas assez vite.

Un peu plus loin un Arachni était sur le point de se jeter sur HimChan. Celui-ci n'eut qu'à le regarder dans les yeux et le jeune homme s'arrêta net. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de l'Opsédia alors que l'Arachni tentait d'échapper à son emprise. HimChan fit un mouvement de tête et le garçon aux yeux rouges bougea contre son grès. Il se plaça face à un arbre, les yeux grand ouvert. Un autre mouvement de tête de l'Opsédia et l'Arachni courut à une vitesse incroyable allant s'empaler sur une branche brisée. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres. HimChan venait de le tuer.

YoungJae tourna la tête et il vit à côté de lui la jeune Elenine que DaeHyun avait sauvé lors de l'entraînement. Il vit avec horreur un Arachni l'attraper par les cheveux et planter ses crocs dans son épaules. La fille cria de toute ses forces mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. YoungJae la vit tomber sur le sol, agonisant lentement. Tous ses organes étaient en train de se liquéfier. Un peu plus loin il vit le cadavre de JunHee, l'un des Kephas de son groupe, celui-ci était éventré. YongGuk, le directeur, DaeHyun, ils avaient tous raison. Si il ne tuait pas, c'est lui qui allait être tué.

« -JunHong à ta droite ! »

Plus loin JunHong et YongGuk n'était pas loin l'un de l'autre. JunHong se tourna vers la droite il leva la main et un autre Elenine qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer gela sur place. YongGuk ramassa la batte de base-ball à côté du cadavre d'un Dianoia au sol. Il marcha rapidement vers l'Elenine gelé et donna un puissant coup. Le jeune garçon tomba en morceaux au pied de YongGuk. Le Warhammer se tourna et repoussa rapidement une boule de feu qui venait vers lui. JunHong en gela une autre. Les flammes pleuvaient de tous les côtés. YongGuk tapa du pied et plusieurs des Warhammers en face d'eux tombèrent au sol. Mais beaucoup étaient encore debout, un autre Elenine rejoignit JunHong et à eux deux ils repoussèrent une majeure partie des flammes. Le combat du feu et de a glace faisait rage. Trois autres Elenines se joignirent à eux et bientôt les Warhammers du camp adverse furent gelés de la tête au pieds. YongGuk se précipita vers eux et les frappa de toutes ses forces avec la batte, les faisant exploser en morceaux.

« -YoungJae pousse toi ! »

Le Kephas eut à peine le temps de faire un pas en arrière que DaeHyun passait devant lui et arrêtait net un autre Arachni. Il tenait le cou de la jeune fille entre ses doigts, l'empêchant de se jeter sur le loup. Il avait évitait les crocs de la fille de justesse. Elle planta ses iris rouge dans ceux de DaeHyun, le défiant du regard.

« -Tues-moi blondinet.

-Comme tu voudras. »

D'un geste rapide il lui brisa la nuque et laissa tomber le corps au sol.

« -Fais plus attention ! », grogna-t-il à YoungJae.

Il repartit aussitôt, plantant ses crocs dans le bras d'un Elenine au passage.

YoungJae se tourna et la scène qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Un lynx venait de se jeter sur monsieur Choi qui n'avait rien pu faire pour l'éviter. YoungJae s'élança vers eux à toute vitesse. Il donna un puissant coup de tête dans le ventre du lynx qui alla s'écraser dans l'arbre, quelque peu sonné. Le loup alla rapidement vers monsieur Choi, les yeux écarquillés. Une plaie béante lacérait tout son côté droit. YoungJae comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

« -YoungJae mon garçon... »

Le vieil homme leva difficilement la main. Le Kephas s'approcha et frotta doucement sa tête contre la main tremblante du Dianoia.

« -Je crois que finalement... Il va y avoir besoin d'aide à la bibliothèque.. »

Monsieur Choi caressa doucement la tête du Kephas, luttant pour respirer. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que son dernier souffle ne le quitte. YoungJae ne bougea pas, il resta auprès du bibliothécaire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus son ventre bouger au rythme de sa respiration. Il lui sembla rester là des heures alors que tout se déroula en à peine une minute. Quand il comprit que le vieil homme était mort il pleura, tel un chiot qu'on laisse seul pour la première fois. Il vit le lynx se relevait et n'hésita pas. Il se jeta sur lui dans une rage folle et le mordit à plusieurs reprises, perçant déchirant sa peau, perçant les chaires des ses dents. Une telle colère l'envahissait qu'il s'acharna encore et encore sur le cadavre du lynx qui avait succombé à ses blessures depuis déjà une ou deux minutes.

« -Voyons YoungJae calme toi.. Je pense qu'il est mort. »

Le Kephas s'arrêta en entendant la voix de JaeJin. Il tourna la tête et vit l'Opsédia debout devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« -J'imagine que vous avez ramené des Aspidhas puisque je ne peux pas te contrôler. C'est amusant. »

YoungJae grogna fortement. Il allait pouvoir enfin se venger de cet abruti. Il allait pouvoir le faire souffrir, lui faire payer.

« -Malheureusement pour toi, l'une d'elle va s'écrouler dans.. Trois. Deux. Un. »

YoungJae tourna la tête et vit avec horreur une Diaphane apparaître devant Sunhwa et lui enfoncer un couteau dans le ventre. La rousse papillonna des yeux avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

« -Sunhwa ! »

Hana hurla tout en courant vers son amie, elle tomba à genoux à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« -Sunhwa tiens bon. », sanglota-t-elle.

La plus jeune caressa la joue de la blonde tendrement.

« -Désolé Hana.. Je n'ai pas réussi à rester en vie.

-Tais-toi. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je vais te ramener et on va te soigner. »

La rousse secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Elle perdait énormément de sang.

« -Juste.. Reste avec moi.. J'ai froid. »

Hana resserra son emprise sur le corps de la plus jeune. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Une larme coula sur la joue de Sunhwa, son corps tressauta légèrement puis plus rien. Ses yeux semblait regarder dans le vide et elle ne respirait plus. Hana éclata en sanglots, hurlant de toute ses forces, serrant le cadavre de son amie entre ses bras.

« -Comme c'est dommage... Les autres Aspidhas n'ont pas l'air de s'occuper beaucoup de toi.. Ou de lui. », reprit JaeJin.

Il tourna la tête et DaeHyun s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, les crocs en avant.

« -Tout ça est bien trop facile », rigola-t-il.

YoungJae sentit une force invisible prendre possession de son corps. Sans pouvoir se contrôler il commença à avancer vers DaeHyun qui lui aussi venait dans sa direction.

« -Comme c'est tragique... Après l'avoir sauvé plusieurs fois voilà que tu vas tuer ton petit Kephas. »

YoungJae vit la panique dans les yeux de DaeHyun. Il le voyait en train d'essayer de lutter. Mais rien n'y faisait ils avançaient toujours l'un vers l'autre ne pouvant s'arrêter.

« -Hana ! », cria le blond désespérément.

Mais la jeune fille pleurait toujours sur le corps inerte de son amie.

« -Tais-toi « ,souffla JaeJin.

Aussitôt DaeHyun se retrouva dans l'incapacité de parler. La respiration de YoungJae s'accéléra. Il savait que ça ferait mal, très mal. DaeHyun s'agenouilla devant le loup et lentement il se pencha sur son cou, près à le mordre. Pourtant il essayait de résister, de repousser le pouvoir de JaeJin, mais ce n'était pas dans ses capacités. YoungJae ferma les yeux attendant le moment où les crocs de DaeHyun se planterait dans sa chair. Il allait mourir, de la même façon que ses grand-parents. Mais Pire encore, même si DaeHyun survivait à la bataille jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir fait une chose pareille. Et cette pensée brisa le cœur de YoungJae.

Alors qu'il attendait que DaeHyun le morde, un cri strident lui fit mal aux oreilles. Il fut libéré de l'emprise de JaeJin et il put reculer. Il vit un bras apparaître entre lui et DaeHyun puis une silhouette se dessina. AhYeon tomba dans les bras de DaeHyun.

« -AhYeon.. Je.. Je suis vraiment désolé.. »

La jeune fille s'était interposée entre DaeHyun et YoungJae et elle s'était fait mordre à la place du Kephas. Le loup s'approcha rapidement et vit le visage de la Diaphane déformer par la douleur.

« -YoungJae... Je suis vraiment désolé... J'ai été affreuse avec.. Avec toi. Je n'aurais pas dû t'utiliser... Je suis désolé. »

YoungJae la regarda tristement. Même si il lui en avait vraiment voulu, même si elle était folle, elle venait de se sacrifier pour lui sauver la vie.

« -Au final... Je t'aimais quand même bien.. »

Elle grimaça tout en gémissant de douleur.

« -DaeHyun. Achève moi s'il te plaît. »

Le blond hocha la tête. YoungJae vint coller son museau contre la joue rebondie de la jeune fille. D'un geste sec, l'Arachni brisa la nuque de AhYeon, abrégeant ses souffrances. Quand YoungJae tourna la tête JaeJin avait disparu. DaeHyun se releva, laissant le corps de la jeune fille.

« -Je vais me le faire.. », grogna-t-il.

HimChan arriva près d'eux à ce moment. Il vit le cadavre de la jeune Diaphane.

« -AhYeon... Que s'est-il passé ?

-JaeJin.. », souffla DaeHyun.

HimChan tourna la tête en entendant les sanglots d'Hana. Il se précipita vers elle.

« -Sunhwa ! »

Hana secoua la tête en pleurant. HimChan la prit dans ses bras et la fit se relever.

« -Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois te reprendre. On a besoin de toi Hana. »

La blonde hocha la tête, ne pouvant s'arrêter de pleurer.

YoungJae regarda autour de lui et vit que deux Kephas s'en prenaient à JongUp. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde et se précipita vers eux. Il envoya valser l'ours brun d'un puissant coup de tête. Il se changea rapidement en Taïpan et mordit dans sa patte. Il reprit la forme d'un loup et vit JongUp se jeter à la gorge du lion, sortant vainqueur de son combat.

Plus loin YongGuk venait d'achever un Elenine, faisant fondre sa glace. Il brûla d'abord ses mains pour l'empêcher de riposter de nouveau puis il courut vers lui, le fit tomber et lui frappa la tête contre une pierre. Il se releva lentement, sentant un Warhammer approcher. Il regarda vers les arbres et il vit une silhouette se détacher. C'était un jeune homme à en juger par sa carrure. Il s'approcha lentement, son visage se dessinant petit à petit. YongGuk resté figé, la respiration rapide, les yeux grand ouverts. Quand enfin il fut sûr de qui il avait en face de lui il ferma douloureusement les yeux. YoungJae tourna la tête et vit un Warhammer au visage étrangement similaire à celui de YongGuk s'approcher du président des élèves.

YongGuk serra la mâchoire. L'autre garçon leva la main et une boule de feu se dirigea droit sur lui. Il la repoussa rapidement. D'autres suivirent et il fit de même. Il repoussa encore et encore les attaques du jeune homme face à lui mais jamais il n'attaqua le premier. Jamais il ne tenta de blesser son adversaire.

« -YongNam.. »

La voix de YongGuk tremblait. L'autre garçon s'arrêta, regardant l'autre Warhammer étrangement. Il leva les deux mains et des flammes puissantes en sortirent. YongGuk en fit bien vite de même, tentant de repousser ce flot de flammes.

« -YongNam ! C'est moi ! »

Mais l'autre ne semblait ps faire attention aux paroles de YongGuk. Le président des élèves mit plus de force dans ses flammes, repoussant efficacement celle de son double. Mais il les retint avant qu'elle ne le brûle.

« -YongNam écoute moi. C'est moi YongGuk.. Tu te souviens ? »

L'autre fronça les sourcils.

« -Non ! »

Il lança une boule de feu qui atteignit YongGuk à l'épaule. Il tomba à la renverse dans un petit cri de douleur. JunHong accourut vers lui, évitant de justesse une autre boule de feu.

« -Hyung relève toi. »

Il aida le président des élèves à se remettre sur ses jambes. Une autre boule de feu se dirigea vers eux, JunHong la glaça. Il regarda avec étonnement l'autre Warhammer qui ressemblait tant à son ami. Celui que YongGuk appelait YongNam leva la main pour attaquer une nouvelle fois mais JunHong le stoppa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette situation lui brisait le cœur, comme sil sentait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas encore.

« -Ça suffit ! », cria-t-il

Tout en criant il envoya de la glace vers le Warhammer et lui gela le bras et la main droite. YongGuk s'approcha de lui, lentement.

« -YongNam... Ne fais pas ça. Revins à la maison avec moi.. »

L'autre n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Il leva son autre main pour attaquer mais JunHong profita de son trouble pour lui geler l'autre bras.

« -Qui es-tu ? »

YongGuk eut l'air si blessé à cet instant.

« -Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? »

L'autre secoua l tête.

« -YongNam..

-Qui est YongNam ? »

YongGuk porta une main à son cœur comme si il était sur le point de tomber.

« -C'est... Toi. »

L'autre fronça les sourcils.

« -Ça suffit ! », grogna-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et usa de toute sa force pour se défaire un bras de la glace. Il tenta d'attaquer de nouveau YongGuk mais celui-ci esquiva. YongNam ne mit pas longtemps avant de libérer son autre bras. Il voulut attaquer JunHong Cette fois-ci mais YongGuk se jeta sur lui.

« -Arrête ! Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça ! »

Cette fois YongGuk avait les larmes aux yeux.

« -Lâche moi espèce de fou. Je vais tout vous tuer ! »

YongGuk resserra son emprise sur le corps de son double, le plaquant au sol, dans l'incapacité de bouger.

« -YongNam je t'en supplies. Pitié revient à toi.

-Tais-toi pauvre fou ! Je ne te connais pas et j'aurais ta peau une fois que j'aurai tué l'Elenine. »

YongGuk n'avait plus d'autre choix. Tuer ou être tuer, c'était la règle du jeu. Il ferma les yeux, resserrant ses bras autour de son adversaire, le regardant dans les yeux.

« -YongNam... Un jour nous avons été frères. Merci pour ça. »

Tout le corps de YongGuk sembla s'enflammer, brûlant le Warhammer sous lui, les faisant hurler tous les deux, l'un de douleur interne et l'autre de douleur externe. Il arrêta tout et se redressa. Sous lui, YongNam agonisait. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, et dans ses dernières plaintes seul un petit mot fut entendu.

« -Guk.. »

Le visage de YongGuk se figea avant qu'un masque de douleur ne s'y installe. Un cri puissant sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il fondait en larme. Plus qu'un ennemi il venait de tuer son propre frère pour protéger les reste de l'école. Il venait de tuer son jumeau qui avait fuit la maison et avait tout oublier comme les autres. Son cri fit trembler le sol et certains tombèrent. DaeHyun en profita pour achever le Kephas contre lequel il se battait. YoungJae tua un Opsédia avec l'aide de JongUp.

« -AhYeon ! »

JiEun vit le corps étendu de sa petite sœur. Elle courut vers elle, rejoint rapidement par HimChan qui la retint pour ne pas qu'elle ait à subir cette vision.

YoungJae releva la tête et regarda autour de lui... C'était fini. Après plusieurs heures de bataille c'en était fini. Même si il ne voyait pas les couleurs il remarqua que la neige au sol n'était plus blanche. Pire encore, des centaines de cadavres la recouvraient. Il n'était plus beaucoup à être encore debout. Une vingtaine tout au plus. C'était une bien triste victoire. Il chercha des yeux DaeHyun mais ne le vit pas. Il se mit à paniquer. Il courut au milieu des gens étendus au sol le cherchant des yeux, mais il ne voyait rien. Il tourna encore et encore et soudain il l'aperçut un peu plus loin, Hana à ses côtés. Il retenait JaeJin et le forçait à avancer vers les élèves de Monatrophis. YoungJae souffla de soulagement.

Il se tourna et vit YongGuk, pleurant au dessus du corps brûlé d'un jeune homme. Il eut d'abord peur que ce soit JunHong mais il le repéra derrière. JongUp le rejoignit et tout deux s'approchèrent du président des élèves. Celui-ci se força à relever la tête. Même si il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes il se releva. JunHong vint l'aider. HimChan arriva à son tour, ayant laissé JiEun et HyoSung ensemble.

« -YongGuk ce n'était pas... ? »

Le président des élèves hocha la tête les larmes coulant un peu plus sur ses joues. HimChan le serra dans ses bras, le regard meurtri. DaeHyun arriva près d'eux et jeta JaeJin à leur pied. L'Opsédia était misérable, suppliant comme une enfant de cinq ans.

Tous les élèves et les professeurs encore capable de marcher se réunirent autour de lui. Ils avaient gagné la bataille, ils avaient sauvé l'école. Mais ils avaient perdu un nombre incalculable d'amis. Et tous voulaient une revanche sur celui qui était à l'origine de cette guerre. JaeJin. Le directeur arriva près d'eux, soutenu par un élève. Il avait une fracture ouverte à la jambe gauche.

« -Faites ce que vous voulez de lui... J'en ai fini ! »


	11. Chapter 11

_Je préviens juste... Je n'ai pas relu du tout. Il a beaucoup d'étourderies de ma part et des fautes. Mais de toute façon je vais corriger la fic entière dès que j'aurais fini l'épilogue._

* * *

Le ciel était sombre, un orage se préparait comme pour mettre un point final à cette bataille qui venait de s'achever. Arachnis, Warhammers, Elenines, Diaphanes, Dianoias, Opsédias, Kephas, le peu d'entre eux encore debout étaient regroupés autour de JaeJin. YongGuk détourna les yeux du cadavre de son frère au sol, il contrôla les tremblements de sa voix.

« -Lee JaeJin.. C'est fini. »

L'Opsédia ouvrit de grands yeux, YoungJae compris qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir, que les autres le contrôlaient. Les exclamations fusèrent de tous côtés.

« -A mort !

-Vengeance !

-Tuons le ! »

YongGuk tapa légèrement du pied ce qui fit taire tous les autres.

« -Ça suffit, taisez-vous. »

Un sanglot se fit entendre, YoungJae tourna la tête et vit JiEun complètement recroquevillée dans les bras de sa jumelle qui elle aussi pleurait. HyoSung soutenait sa sœur pendant qu'elle avançait vers le groupe d'élèves.

« -Tuons le... »

Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage enfantin, la soif de vengeance brillait dans ses yeux. YongGuk s'approcha d'elles, il regarda JiEun qui avait le visage caché dans le cou de sa sœur.

« -HyoSung je sais que c'est dur mais...

-Non ! Il a tué ma sœur, je réclame justice ! Qu'on le tue ! », hurla-t-elle.

Le président des élèves prit le visage de HyoSung entre ses mains, décollant quelques mèches violettes de ses joues humides.

« -Regarde moi... Nous n'allons pas faire ça.

-Toi aussi Guk... Tu as perdu ton frère.. »

Le Warhammer retint ses larmes. Il déposa ses lèvres sur le front de HyoSung, ne voulant rien ajouter. Il se tourna vers les autres élèves.

« -Vous ne toucherez pas à JaeJin ! Vous ne vous rabaisserez pas à son niveau ! Vous ne salirez pas votre conscience en attaquant un déchet sans défense. Je sais qu vous voulez tous vous venger mais ça ne vous ramènera pas ceux qui sont morts ! »

Le silence se fit de nouveau.

« -Retournez à Monatrophis, ramenez les blessés et allez chercher de quoi transporter les corps. Prenez des draps aussi. »

Les élèves aidèrent les blessés à se remettre debout, les Kephas transportèrent sur leur dos les blessés plus grave qui ne pouvaient pas marcher.

YoungJae commença à suivre le reste du groupe, accompagné de JongUp et JunHong mais DaeHyun les retint.

« -Attendez... Marchez moins vite. »

YoungJae se demandait pourquoi l'Arachni leur demandait ça mais il était dans l'incapacité de parler sous sa forme de loup. Il ralentit la cadence et une fois que les autres élèves étaient un peu plus éloignés le blond les retint d'aller plus loin.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda JunHong.

Le jeune Elenine avait du sang sec sous son nez et une coupure sur la joue droite.

« -YongGuk et HimChan... Ils préparent quelque chose j'en suis sûr. On doit retourner en arrière. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'un coup de tonnerre retentit suivi de peu par un éclair.

« -Dépêchons-nous. »

Ils s'empressèrent de faire demi-tour. YongGuk avait patiemment attendu que le reste des élèves soit loin pour empoigner JaeJin par le col de son tee-shirt. Il le releva et l'emmena un peu plus loin, suivit de près par HimChan qui gardait le contrôle du pouvoir de l'autre Opsédia.

« -YongGuk qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as dit... »

JaeJin ne put finir sa phrase, le poing de YongGuk s'abattit avec force sur sa mâchoire. L'Opsédia se pencha en crachant un peu de sang.

« -Les autres ne te feront rien mais ne te fais pas d'illusion JaeJin, je ne te laisserais pas t'en tirer comme ça. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre... »

Le Warhammer se tourna vers HimChan, celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête. Aussitôt JaeJin se retrouva dans l'incapacité totale de bouger.

« -Te tuer tout de suite serait trop simple... Voyons voir si tu trouves toujours ce petit jeu amusant maintenant que c'est avec toi qu'on y joue..

-Hyung ! »

YongGuk se retourna et vit JunHong arriver suivi par l'Arachni et les deux loups.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Partez !

-Non on ne partira pas ! Ça nous concerne aussi ! », répondit DaeHyun.

YoungJae s'avança comme pour acquiescer.

« -Hyung.. Tu as dit qu'on ne devait pas. Alors toi non plus, ne t'abaisse pas à ça. »

YongGuk fronça les sourcils, faisant quelques pas. Il s'arrêta et donna un violent coup de poing dans un arbre tout en criant. Au même moment un éclair déchira le ciel. YoungJae sursauta. Il venait d'entendre quelque chose qui ressemblait à un coup de tonnerre mais n'en était pas un, le sol trembla. YongGuk releva la tête.

« -Warhammer ! », cria-t-il.

Un garçon sortit de derrière un buisson envoyant une énorme boule de feu qui frappa JongUp de plein fouet. YoungJae regarda la scène avec horreur sans pouvoir rien faire. Son meilleur ami venait de tomber sur le sol, le visage contre la neige, ayant repris sa forme humaine après le coup. Son bras gauche était en piteux état, en sang et brûlé, ainsi que tout son côté.

« -Au sol ! », hurla YongGuk.

YoungJae sentit quelque chose le plaquer au sol, il tourna la tête et vit DaeHyun le maintenir, une boule de feu passant au dessus d'eux. Il regarda dans la direction de JongUp... Il ne bougeait plus. Il entendait YongGuk et l'autre Warhammer qui était en train de se battre quand soudain une force invisible prit le contrôle de son corps. Il repoussa DaeHyun avec force et se releva. Il se dirigea vers JunHong qui était à quelques pas. Sans pouvoir lutter il lui grogna dessus.

« -YoungJae hyung ! », paniqua le plus jeune.

YoungJae tenta de se retenir mais quelque chose dans son cerveau lui commandait de tuer JunHong. Il regarda en direction d'HimChan. Il était allongé sur le sol, les yeux fermés mais il ne semblait pas blessé. YoungJae vit une pierre près de lui, il avait dû être projeté et s'était assommé en tombant.

« -JaeJin ! », cria YongGuk tout en esquivant une nouvelle attaque de l'autre Warhammer.

JunHong était en totale panique, il voyait dans les yeux de YoungJae que celui-ci était prêt à le tuer. Il chercha des yeux JaeJin et tendit la main vers lui. Il envoya de la glace mais l'Opsédia se décala. Malgré tout JunHong lui avait complètement gelé un bras. Au même moment YongGuk fit tomber son adversaire et lui brûla le visage, le laissant pour mort. Il s'empressa de ramasser la batte de baseball qu'il avait précédemment. De son côté YoungJae tentait de lutter, l'attaque de JunHong avait un peu déconcentré son tortionnaire mais il avait toujours le contrôle. Plus JunHong reculait, plus lui il avançait.

« -Laisse le ! »

Tout en criant YongGuk se précipita sur JaeJin et donna un puissant coup de batte dans son bras le faisant exploser. L'Opsédia hurla de douleur et YoungJae retrouva sa liberté d'agir. Il s'arrêta aussitôt, faisant comprendre à JunHong qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Il se tourna vers JaeJin qui était en train de hurler, Il vit une ombre passer devant lui et une demie seconde plus tard DaeHyun se trouvait derrière lui. Il lui attrapa violemment les cheveux pour tirer sa tête vers l'arrière, dégageant un peu plus son cou. Sans merci il planta ses crocs dans la chair. Le garçon aux cheveux gris cria un peu plus fort et quand l'Arachni le lâcha il retomba sur le sol en se tordant de douleur. DaeHyun passa une main sur ses lèvres pour enlever le sang qui s'y trouvait.

« -Maintenant c'est fini. », lança-t-il à YongGuk qui regardait JaeJin en train d'agoniser.

YongGuk regardait le corps de JaeJin au sol, du sang coulait de son épaule où le bras avait été arraché. Son visage était déformé par un masque de douleur, sa main était crispée sur son torse. Tout son corps était devenu plus mince, les organes s'étant liquéfiés à l'intérieur.

YoungJae se précipita vers JongUp qui n'avait pas bougé. Il bougea sa tête à l'aide de son museau, toujours aucun signe de vie. Son cœur cessa de battre un instant... Venait-il de perdre son meilleur ami ? DaeHyun arriva prés d'eux.

« -JongUp ? »

Il ne vit aucune réaction non plus. Il entoura le corps du Kephas dans un long et large manteau qui était au sol. Il fit attention de ne pas trop toucher le côté blessé du jeune homme. YoungJae pleurait... Sous la forme de loup aucune larme ne pouvait couler mais ses couinements ne s'arrêtaient plus.

« -YoungJae.. Reprends toi ! Nous devons le ramener à Monatrophis le plus vite possible si on veut avoir une petite chance de le sauver. »

YongGuk s'approcha d'eux.

« -HimChan est juste un peu sonné, partez vite.

-Je ne pourrais pas aller vite si je le porte, allons y ensemble YoungJae. »

DaeHyun souleva le corps inanimé de JongUp, YoungJae pendant ce temps se concentra pour changer de forme, un grand cheval noir prit la place du loup. L'Arachni plaça le blessé sur le dos de YoungJae.

« -Allons-y ! »

YoungJae n'attendit pas plus pour se mettre à galoper. Il voyait que DaeHyun le suivait sans trop de peine, il passait parfois devant lui pour pousser des branches qui barraient le chemin. YoungJae avait le cœur qui battait à toute allure. Il avait peur que JongUp meurt avant qu'ils atteignent Monatrophis. Il courut le plus vite possible, voyant à peine le paysage défiler autour de lui. Il fallait qu'ils y arrivent à temps, jamais il ne se pardonnerait si son meilleur ami mourrait en chemin. Après trente minutes il vit les murs de Monatrophis se dresser devant lui, il n'hésita pas une seconde et rentra à toute allure dans la cours. Il s'arrêta devant le bâtiment du réfectoire. DaeHyun se dépêcha d'attraper JongUp et de courir jusqu'à l'intérieur. YoungJae reprit la forme d'un loup pour pouvoir les suivre.

« -J'ai besoin d'aide ! », cri le blond.

Le réfectoire était plein. Les blessés étaient allongés dans tous les coins, des gémissements de douleur et même des pleurs résonnaient autour de YoungJae. Il vit une femme arriver près d'eux.

« -Posez le ici ! »

Elle montra une des tables qui était recouverte par un drap. DaeHyun posa délicatement JongUp sur la table. L'infirmière posa deux doigts dans son cou et attendit un instant.

« -Son pouls est faible... Je vais faire ce que je peux. Mais vous devez sortir, il y a trop de monde ici désolé. »

Elle tendit une petite pochette à DaeHyun.

« -Prenez ça, guérissez vos blessures seuls si elles ne sont pas trop graves. »

Elle les poussa ensuite vers la sortie et referma les portes. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles devant les battants de bois. DaeHyun regarda YoungJae et vit du sang à quelques endroits.

« -Allons te soigner.. »

Mais YoungJae ne bougea pas.

« -YoungJae. Ça ne sert à rien de rester là. »

Il voulut pousser le Kephas mais celui-ci grogna.

« -Très bien ! On attend... Mais promets moi que dès qu'on a des nouvelles tu me laisseras te soigner ! »

YoungJae donna un petit coup de tête dans le bras de DaeHyun en signe d'affirmation. Il ne partirait pas d'ici tant qu'il ne saurait pas si JongUp allait s'en sortir. Et surtout il ne voulait pas reprendre forme humaine maintenant, il ne voulait pas montrer à DaeHyun à quel point il était faible en cet instant. Son côté animal lui donnait un peu de force, si il redevenait humain il savait qu'il allait s'effondrer. DaeHyun alla s'asseoir le dos contre le mur, YoungJae s'allongea près de lui. Il ne sentait pas ses blessures, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait maintenant c'était JongUp.

Il lui sembla attendre une éternité, ici dans le froid, le cœur battant si fort dans sa poitrine, une boule au ventre. Il vit, sans vraiment les voir, les autres élèves ramener des corps dans de grands draps blancs. La porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit encore et encore mais il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle de JongUp. Quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois ils ne prirent pas la peine de relever la tête.

« -Les garçons... »

YoungJae se leva rapidement suivit de DaeHyun. Ils reconnurent la jeune fille de tout à l'heure. Sa blouse blanche était tâchée de sang et elle semblait exténuée. Elle avait dû voir beaucoup de blessés depuis le début d'après-midi. YoungJae attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole, son cœur ayant cessé de battre, redoutant le pire.

« -J'ai réussi à le stabiliser, mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Il a besoin de repos, il va être transporté dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Vous pourrez aller le voir demain. »

YoungJae souffla, terriblement soulagé. JongUp était vivant. Il n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à tous ceux qui étaient morts ou aux blessés graves, non JongUp était vivant, JunHong, HimChan, YongGuk aussi et surtout DaeHyun avait tenu sa promesse de rester en vie.

« -Allons-y maintenant. »

YoungJae suivit DaeHyun jusqu'aux dortoirs. Une fois dans leur chambre DaeHyun se dirigea vers la salle de bain il revint avec une serviette qu'il lança devant YoungJae. Le Kephas reprit forme humaine et noua la serviette autour de sa taille, l'Arachni lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près de lui. YoungJae obéit et s'approcha du blond. Celui-ci commença à inspecter son dos. Il fit une petite grimace en voyant la morsure qu'il y avait sur son omoplate.

« -Tu n'as pas mal ?

-Si... », répondit simplement YoungJae.

Il avait mal mais au moins il était vivant. DaeHyun désinfecta la plaie, YoungJae sursauta à cause de la douleur et du picotement. Mais il laissa le blond lui panser sa blessure. Il regarda ensuite son torse et désinfecta les multiples égratignures, regardant constamment le visage de YoungJae pour voir si il ne lui faisait pas trop mal. Il inspecta ses jambes et trouva d'autres blessures qu'il soigna avec toujours autant de précaution. YoungJae grimaçait ou grognait légèrement de douleur de temps à autres.

« -Laisse moi regarder ton visage. »

DaeHyun s'assit de nouveau sur le lit et regarda le visage du brun. Il avait une petite coupure sur la joue et une autre à l'arcade. Il nettoya et plaça un pansement sur celles-ci. YoungJae ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien. Il laissa juste DaeHyun s'occuper de lui.

« -Merci... Et toi tu n'as rien ?

-Presque rien, juste une petite coupure sur le bras. »

YoungJae le regarda et tira sur le col de son tee-shirt. Il vit de nombreuses nouvelles morsures.

« -Tu as été mordu plusieurs fois... Comment tiens-tu encore debout ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix... J'ai dû boire du sang pendant la bataille. »

Le Kephas hocha la tête. Il posa sa main sur la joue de DaeHyun.

« -Merci de m'avoir sauvé plusieurs fois. »

Le blond se pencha et frôla les lèvres du Kephas des siennes.

« -Et merci de ce que tu as fais pour JongUp.. »

YoungJae passa ses bras autour du cou de DaeHyun pour le serrer contre lui.

« -Mais surtout merci d'être resté en vie. »

DaeHyun se recula pour attraper le visage du Kephas entre ses mains et l'embrasser tendrement.

« -Tu croyais vraiment te débarrasser de moi si facilement... Maintenant que je t'ai je ne te lâche plus.

« -Idiot.. »

YoungJae sourit légèrement, ce qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir faire. Mais DaeHyun lui en donnait la force.

« -Nous avons besoin de repos nous aussi. »

Le brun hocha la tête. DaeHyun lui fit signe de le suivre sur le lit du haut, celui du bas étant légèrement tâché de sang. Ils se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans le silence. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais pas pour bien longtemps. YoungJae se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Il bougea légèrement et vit les yeux de DaeHyun briller à la lueur de la lune.

« -Tu ne dors pas ?

-Toi non plus.. », répondit DaeHyun.

YoungJae se colla un peu plus à lui.

« -DaeHyun... J'ai tué des gens. Comment je suis sensé vivre avec ça sur la conscience. »

Il y pensait depuis le premier Kephas qu'il avait tué. Il avait ôté la vie d'une personne, il l'avait privé de tout avenir. Il l'avait privé de toute chance de revoir un jour ses proches si elle en avait. Il avait tué le fils ou la fille de quelqu'un. Il avait tué un frère ou une sœur. Comment pouvait-il seulement penser à se le pardonner un jour.

« -Il va falloir YoungJae... Car si tu ne l'avais pas fait ce serait toi dans un de ces draps blancs. Ce serait ta famille à qui on annoncerait une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Ce n'était qu'une bien piètre consolation pour YoungJae. Il allait devoir vivre avec ça et ce serait sa punition. Il sentit la main de DaeHyun caresser ses cheveux.

« -Rendors-toi... Tu as besoin de repos. »

Il mit un long moment avant de retrouver le sommeil. Mais l'épuisement vint à bout de sa conscience qui le torturait et il dormit jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il mit un moment avant de se repérer. Il était dans sa chambre. Celle qu'il avait cru voir pour la dernière fois vingt-quatre heures auparavant. Il était dans les bras de DaeHyun, ils étaient vivant tous les deux. Le blond remua un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux à son tour. Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage quand il vit YoungJae près de lui. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui.

« -Nous devons aller voir JongUp.

-On peut juste rester comme ça une minute de plus ?

-D'accord.. », répondit le Kephas.

DaeHyun sourit, il passa sa main dans le dos du brun, évitant l'endroit de la morsure. Quand l'Arachni le relâcha ils décidèrent de prendre rapidement une douche avant d'aller à l'infirmerie. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir et virent plusieurs pièces avec des lits médicalisés. L'infirmerie c'était agrandit et s'entendait maintenant sur trois pièces. Ils cherchèrent JongUp dans les lits mais ce fut HimChan qu'ils virent assis à son chevet. YoungJae se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

« -Hyung. »

L'Opsédia releva la tête.

« -Vous êtes là les garçons.

-Comment va-t-il ? », s'enquit YoungJae.

HimChan soupira.

« -Aucun changement pour le moment. »

JongUp avait une perfusion dans le bras valide, l'autre était totalement bandé. Des compresses avaient aussi été posées sur son flanc brûlé. Deux petits tuyaux l'aidaient à respirer. HimChan lui, avait un bandage autour du crâne, certainement pour protéger l'endroit où il s'était cogné.

« -JunHong et YongGuk ?

-JunHong a dormi dans notre chambre, il dort encore pour le moment... YongGuk n'est pas rentré de la nuit.

-Quoi ? », s'exclama DaeHyun.

HimChan baissa la tête et regarda JongUp.

« -Je sais où il est... Allons le chercher. »

YoungJae lança lui aussi un dernier regard à JongUp espérant le voir bientôt ouvrir les yeux. Ils suivirent HimChan jusqu'à une pièce où le sol était jonché de corps emmitouflés dans leur drap blanc. Au fond de la salle YongGuk était allongé tout contre l'un d'eux. HimChan s'approcha doucement et s'assit près de lui. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

« -Guk... Il faut y aller maintenant. »

Le président des élèves ne bougea pas mais sa voix résonna.

« -J'avais besoin de temps pour lui dire au revoir... Pour de bon cette fois.

-Je suis vraiment désolé YongGuk.

-Je le savais. Je savais qu'il serait là. HyoSung m'avait prévenu, elle l'avait vu. Mais j'avais espéré ne pas avoir à faire ça. Même si je me l'étais imaginé un nombre incalculable de fois. Comme si je savais que ça finirait ainsi. Je le savais depuis le jour où il a quitté la maison en fait. »

Il se tourna vers HimChan. YoungJae fut surpris de ne voir aucune larme sur le visage de YongGuk. Mais ses yeux rouges ne trahissaient personne. Il ne devait juste plus avoir de larme à pleurer maintenant.

« -C'est JaeJin qui l'a tué... Pas toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute YongGuk. »

HimChan tenta de le réconforter. Mais comment réconforter un jeune homme qui avait dû tuer son propre jumeau ? Il ne savait pas. Personne ne savait. Le Warhammer se releva, laissant le corps de YongNam derrière lui.

« -Allons-y... », murmura-t-il.

Ils quittèrent cette pièce froide et lugubre. Dans le silence ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre des deux aînés. JunHong n'était plus là mais HyoSung et JiEun s'y trouvaient.

« -JunHong est à l'infirmerie, pour veiller sur JongUp. », les informa HyoSung.

JiEun était toujours dans le même état que la veille. HimChan s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. DaeHyun s'approcha de HyoSung, la tête baissée.

« -Je suis tellement désolé pour AhYeon...

-Ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui l'as tué DaeHyun. Tu ne te contrôlais pas.. »

HyoSung retenait ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais à l'entente du nom de leur sœur, JiEun craqua et se mit à sangloter dans les bras d'HimChan. Ils restèrent toute la matinée ensemble, pour se soutenir les uns les autres. Se racontant leurs visions des événements. Parler de tout ça pouvait parfois soulager.

« -J'ai été si lâche.. Je ne suis qu'une peureuse.. », souffla JiEun.

Sa jumelle attrapa l'une de ses mains entre les siennes.

« -Non... C'est faux.

-Si. Si HyoSung n'avait pas été là je serais morte. J'ai voulu m'attaquer à un Arachni. Je suis apparu juste devant lui et j'ai voulu le poignarder mais j'ai loupé mon coup. J'étais si effrayée, je n'osais plus bouger. Je pensais vraiment qu'il allait me mordre et me tuer mais... HyoSung est apparu et a planté une hache dans son crâne... Sans elle je serais morte moi aussi. »

Elle prit sa jumelle dans ses bras. YoungJae était impressionné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sous ses airs enfantins, HyoSung était une femme forte. A ce moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. JunHong entra et vint s'asseoir près de YongGuk.

« -JongUp ? », demanda YoungJae.

L'Elenine secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

« -Pas de changements.. »

Le brun sentit la main de DaeHyun se serrer autour de la sienne.

« -Qu'en est-il de nos familles ? Et du bilan des morts ? », demanda DaeHyun.

La question des morts n'avait pas encore était posée.

« -D'après ce que j'ai compris vos familles ont été prévenues que vous alliez bien, les familles des blessés ont été prévenues aussi. Je pense que le directeur s'est personnellement chargé de prévenir les familles des défunts. Sur les deux-cents élèves que comptaient Monatrophis... Nous ne sommes plus que soixante-quinze. Certains blessés n'ont pas survécus. »

Il y eut un long silence. Tant de morts. Comment était-ce possible ?

Le reste de la journée, YoungJae la passa au chevet de JongUp. Il espérait à tout instant le voir ouvrir les yeux. Mais il ne le fit pas. Arrivé au soir DaeHyun vint le chercher pour qu'il mange un peu et qu'il aille se coucher.

Les deux jours suivant se passèrent exactement de la même façon. Arrivé au soir tous les élèves capables de bouger avaient été réunis dans une salle d'étude. Le directeur arriva avec une paire de béquilles.

« -Ceux qui sont aptes à voyager vont pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Un bus passera demain après-midi pour venir vous chercher. »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. HyoSung, qui n'avait pas assisté à la petite réunion, sachant déjà de quoi il s'agissait, arriva en courant dans la salle.

« -YoungJae ! »

Le Kephas se tourna vers elle.

« -JongUp est réveillé. »

Le cœur de YoungJae s'accéléra. Il courut à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quand il arriva devant le lit de JongUp et qu'il le vit avec les yeux ouvert et légèrement redressé, il eut envie de pleurer.

« -Tu m'as fait vraiment peur idiot ! »

JongUp esquissa un sourire. Il avait l'air encore si faible.

« -Je suis de retour.. »

Les autres arrivèrent à leur tour, tous heureux de voir leur ami enfin réveillé. Ils discutèrent de la courte annonce du directeur.

« -Je ne rentre pas son JongUp ! », s'exclama YoungJae.

L'autre Kephas soupira.

« -Ne sois pas idiot. Pense à ta mère... Elle doit vraiment avoir envie de te serrer dans ses bras.

-JongUp a raison... Tu dois rentrer », ajouta DaeHyun.

Le brun s'avoua vaincu. Il pensa à sa famille, lui aussi avait énormément besoin de les voir, de les serrer dans ses bras.

Le lendemain il tint tout de même à passer toute la matinée avec JongUp, lui disant au revoir à contre cœur. Le bus arriva. Une fois de plus YoungJae se dirigeait vers la sortie, ses bagages à la main. Il monta dans le véhicule en compagnie de DaeHyun. Il vit JunHong et HimChan assit au fond du bus. YongGuk devait rester un peu plus longtemps. Le Kephas s'assit près de la fenêtre. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Était-ce la dernière fois qu'il voyait Monatrophis ? L'école allait-elle fermer ? Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé en si peu de temps, il voulait revenir. Il le voulait vraiment. Le bus les amena jusqu'à la gare de la ville la plus proche. Ils allèrent un à un chercher leur billet.

« -Mon train est dans quinze minute.

-Le mien dans trente. », répondit DaeHyun.

HimChan et JunHong s'approchèrent d'eux.

« -On est venu vous dire au revoir. »

Il se prirent dans les bras, se souhaitant un bon voyage. DaeHyun accompagna YoungJae jusqu'au quai de son train. Quand allaient-ils se revoir ? Ils habitaient si loin l'un de l'autre. Si Monatrophis fermait, c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient avant un long moment. Peut-être même la dernière fois tout court. YoungJae se colla à DaeHyun, le serrant dans ses bras. Il entendit le sifflement annonçant que son train entrait en gare. Il releva la tête et DaeHyun colla instantanément ses lèvres aux siennes. Il l'embrassa avec de la tendresse et de la passion. Quand ils se détachèrent, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, ils se regardèrent, les yeux brillants. Tout autour d'eux semblait avoir disparu. Un nouveau coup de sifflet informa YoungJae que le train n'allait pas tarder à repartir. Il brisa le contact visuel entre lui et DaeHyun et sans se retourner il monta dans le train. Il ne se retourna pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. DaeHyun était juste derrière.

« -YoungJae ! »

Le Kephas le regarda. DaeHyun prononça une phrase muette. Une phrase qu'il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Maintenant il pouvait se permettre de ressentir ça. Il pouvait se permettre de penser qu'il aimait DaeHyun. Mais il ne lui répondrait pas. Parce que le train partait déjà. Parce que ça ferait encore plus mal d'être loin de lui après l'avoir dit. Parce qu'ils avaient besoin, tous, de se reconstruire. De se remettre, loin de Monatrophis.

* * *

**C'était le dernier chapitre. Avant que vous ayez envie de me tuer je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura un épilogue. Pour très bientôt normalement.**


	12. Epilogue

YoungJae rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et déposa les livres qu'il avait dans le bac à rangement. C'était vendredi soir et il devait se dépêcher car il avait une longue route à faire. Une Elenine entra dans la bibliothèque.

« -YoungJae, le directeur veut te voir. »

YoungJae leva les sourcils. Il hocha rapidement la tête, attrapa sa veste et son sac.

« -Merci, j'y vais tout de suite. »

Il sortit de la bibliothèque en toute hâte, saluant quelques élèves, qui étaient dans la cours, au passage. Il entra dans le bâtiment de l'administration et monta les escalier qui menait au couloir où se trouvait la porte du bureau du directeur. Il frappa légèrement et n'attendit pas pour rentrer.

« -Hyung tu voulais me voir ? »

YongGuk se leva de derrière son bureau un large sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de YoungJae et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« -Oui, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. J'ai reçu l'autorisation du conseil pour faire changer le nom de la bibliothèque. C'est officiellement la bibliothèque Choi Dong Soo. »

YoungJae sourit, le regard pétillant.

« -Merci beaucoup hyung ! »

Il était heureux. Ca faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'il avait fait cette demande.

« -Je dois y aller hyung ! On se voit lundi !

-Dis lui bonjour de ma part »

YoungJae hocha la tête, souriant toujours. Il sortit du bureau en saluant YongGuk.

Monatrophis avait bien changée. Après l'attaque des Obélias l'école avait fermé ses portes, les horreurs de la bataille l'ayant affaiblie. Pendant huit ans elle était restée vide et silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau directeur arrive. Bang YongGuk. Il avait fait renforcer les murs de l'école avec les fonds qu'il restait, pendant une année entière les bâtiments avaient été rénovés pour être dans les normes obligatoires. Une sécurité autour de l'école avait été mise en place ainsi qu'un système d'évacuation en cas d'attaque. Il n'avait rien laissé de côté, voulant être prêt en n'importe quelle circonstance. Le chemin de fer était resté tel quel, des navettes feraient maintenant le trajet entre la gare de la ville la plus proche et l'école. Mais il espérait un jour pouvoir faire installer un métro sous-terrain pour que le trajet soit plus rapide.

HimChan avait prospéré en tant que comptable et s'occupait maintenant des comptes de Monatrophis. Il avait épousé JiEun cinq ans après la bataille et ils avaient eu une petite fille qui s'avéra être une Opsédia comme son père.

HyoSung avait épousé un médecin quelques temps après et ce fut avec joie quelle déménagea, voulant oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant.

Après avoir obtenu son diplôme, YoungJae avait suivit des études de Lettres pour pouvoir devenir bibliothécaire. Quand Monatrophis ouvrit de nouveau ses portes il s'empressa de demander à YongGuk de l'embaucher.

« -Monsieur Yoo ! »

Il tourna la tête, sortit de ses pensées par la voix d'un jeune garçon.

« -Il paraît que la bibliothèque va changer de nom ! »

YoungJae regarda autour de lui et s'approcha du garçon pour chuchoter.

« -C'est vrai... mais ne le dis à personne. »

Il sourit tout en s'éloignant. Il arriva au parking du personnel et monta rapidement dans sa voiture. Il mit en marche la radio et sortit de l'enceinte de l'école.

Il roula pendant plus d'une heure quand enfin il arriva devant un grand immeuble. Il se gara, passa la grande porte vitrée et monta dans l'ascenseur. Il s'arrêta au douzième étage et alla frapper à une porte. Un jeune homme vint lui ouvrir, quand il le vit il sourit et lui sauta au cou.

« -Hyung ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Surprise ! »

JongUp lâcha son meilleur ami, les yeux pétillants. Il l'invita à entrer. Le jeune Kephas ne s'était trouvé aucune passion pour les études, il arrêta donc après le lycée et suivit une formation de danseur, il était maintenant un professionnel et donnait même des cours.

Il s'assirent au salon pour discuter tout en buvant une tasse de thé.

« -YongGuk..

-Je l'ai eu au téléphone il y a deux heures », le coupa JongUp.

YoungJae rigola un peu.

« -D'accord. Il t'a dit pour la bibliothèque ?

-Oui, je suis vraiment content hyung. »

Ils discutèrent un long moment de tout et de rien, comme quand ils étaient jeunes. Alors qu'ils riaient la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

« -Hyung ! »

La voix de JunHong résonna dans l'appartement. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de YoungJae visiblement très heureux de le voir.

Le jeune Elenine était toujours en étude, voulant devenir un avocat. Le plus vieux des trois resta encore une heure avant de se lever.

« -Je vais devoir y aller. C'était vraiment sympa de vous voir. Vous allez venir au bal de Monatrophis dans deux semaines ?

-Bien entendu.

-Dois-je ressortir mon costume de Mousquetaire ? », rigola JunHong.

YoungJae secoua la tête en riant. Il salua ses amis et quitta l'appartement, remontant dans sa voiture et reprenant la route. Il fit cette fois moins d'une heure de trajet et s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment, en retrait de la ville. C'était la banque de sang qui était permettait aux Arachnis de Monatrophis de venir se nourrir. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et une jeune femme lui sourit.

« -Bonjour monsieur Yoo !

-Bonjour BongSoo. Il..

-Il est dans son bureau. »

YoungJae la remercia. Il emprunta le chemin qu'il connaissait si bien pour arriver jusqu'au bureau du responsable. Il frappa mais n'obtint aucune réponse alors il entra. Il fit quelque pas, la chaise derrière le bureau était vide. Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à se retourner mais deux bras l'encerclèrent. Il sourit.

« -Bonjour Kitty.. »

* * *

Voilà, Monatrophis s'arrête ici !

Je tiens à remercier toutes celles (et ceux) qui m'ont soutenu. Ceux que je n'ai pas pu remercier directement, double merci pour vous.


End file.
